


Crisp In The Fall

by TeapotFiction



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 83,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeapotFiction/pseuds/TeapotFiction
Summary: The college AU that no one needed me to write.Betty, Veronica, Jughead and Kevin met at NYU - where they instantly became great friends. Now they're about to start their second year - will their friendship be affected by the changes the summer has brought?Slowburn (sorry not sorry) Bughead.





	1. 1

1.

Betty lugged her heavy suitcase towards the elevator of her new home, impatient to get in, and unpacked and start the next semester. 

She’d missed New York. She’d fallen in love with it in her first year at NYU; the buzz, the lights, the sounds - even the smells - made her feel more at home than she ever had in Riverdale. As soon as she’d gone home for the summer she’d wanted to return. Those long, hot months of carefree living could not compare to the life she’d made for herself already in New York. 

Betty had turned down the offer from her parents to drop her back to college, preferring to take the train despite all the added inconveniences of having to pack lighter and drag her suitcase about. And despite the difficulties of the ten minutes she’d spent pulling the heavy case up the subway stairs, it was worth it to avoid the several hours of bickering, and comments, and the sneers that she’d otherwise have had from her mother. She’d had enough of that over the summer; she did not want to start the year at college on a downer. 

Besides, she loved entering the city by train. Seeing the looming buildings and all the lights approach, without the stress of the busy roads and aggravated drivers. And there was the satisfaction of proving to her mother that she was completely self sufficient now. That had to count for something. 

Betty had come alive at NYU. Back in Riverdale she’d always lived in the shadow of her parents, of her all-too-perfect sister, of the expectations that were placed upon her. And where in Riverdale it wasn’t cool to be bookish, academic, or show an interest in learning, here it was the norm. She’d never been very popular back at school, one or two friends here or there but no one special. And then she came to college and it was like she’d learnt to breathe. She stood a little prouder, spoke with more confidence and felt a little stronger than she ever had before. Her new found confidence had led to some interesting moments with her mother over the summer. 

So she was glad to be back.

The elevator seemed to take an age to arrive, as if it knew how desperate she was to reach her final destination. She checked the text from Veronica for the fifteenth time, to make sure she was headed to the right floor. And finally, finally the elevator arrived and she maneuvered herself and her case into it, praying that no one else would want to squeeze in too. Floor 8, apartment 6. She’d not yet seen it, but already it felt like home.  

Of course, there was no mistaking the door when she reached it at last. Veronica had, of course, already put a sign up. ‘Chez Lodge Cooper.’ was swirled across in a fancy french style font. Betty smiled fondly and pushed the door open.

‘You know Veronica, people are going to think that we’re a couple’ 

‘Betty! You’re here! Finally. I got here three days ago and I have been bored out of my mind. None of the cute guys are back on campus yet. It’s such a trial.’

Veronica rushed over to her best friend, embracing her warmly. 

‘Welcome to the apartment B. Don’t you love that we’re in apartments this year? It’s so much more sophisticated. I mean, I know it’s still campus accommodation but it’s so much better than dorms. We’re real New Yorkers now!’ 

‘V, you grew up in New York. You’ve always been a New Yorker.’

‘Not always, are you forgetting how my parents moved me to the country when I was 15? It was traumatic.’ 

‘How could I forget Ronnie?’ Betty smiled and looked around the small communal area. ‘This place looks wonderful, I guess this is your doing?’

‘I may have taken a few liberties, but the furniture they had in here before was too tragic. Wait till you see your room! Come on, I’ll help you unpack.’ Veronica led her by the hand and pulled her into through first door. Betty gasped - she knew Veronica had been endlessly frustrated by the interior design of their dorm room last year, but she hadn’t expected her to go this far. Every single piece of the furniture in the room was new. Beautiful. And new. And it was completely in Betty’s style. White painted pieces of wood furniture, with a modern style rug filled the room. There was a queen sized bed instead of the standard single; a large desk as the focal point and a cleverly designed wardrobe to make the most of the space. On the wall, several frames were hung. Artsy imprints from her favourite books, a large photo of the four friends together and a retro print from the New Yorker.  In a word, it was exactly the room Betty had always dreamed of.

‘Ronnie, this is amazing. Thank you so much. But I didn’t think we were allowed to change the furniture in these rooms?’

‘Oh don’t worry. Daddy had a word, and wrote a cheque and they were much more agreeable. Besides, now we’re sophomores we need some sophistication. And more importantly, I needed something to keep me busy until you returned.’

‘You pulled this off in three days?’

‘Well, Smithers helped. And I rounded up anyone else who’d returned early and bribed them with pizza and beer. It’s amazing what the student population will do for free pizza. Do you love it?’

‘I really do, thanks V.’ Betty set down her suitcase, and rucksack and started to unpack. Veronica perched on the edge of Betty’s bed examining her nails. 

‘In case you were worried, there’s bubbles in the fridge and I may have paid a small trip to the Magnolia Bakery earlier, so we are fully prepared for a girls first night back.’ Ronnie grinned. Betty laughed.

‘It’s music to my ears. Are the boys back yet?’

‘I think I saw Kevin arriving earlier, but no sign of Jughead yet. They’re only three doors down so that’s perfect. Isn’t it great that we all got the same building?’

‘Mmmhmm.’ Betty agreed, quite convinced that Veronica’s father and his cheque writing ability probably had something to do with that too.

‘So, come on B, spill! How was your summer? You’ve been quiet on me! Did Archie finally realise what he’s been missing?’

Betty paused, wondering how on earth Veronica managed to exactly hit the nail on the head each time. 

‘He did, actually.’ She couldn’t help but blush. Archie Andrews, the very literal boy next door, her childhood friend, star of the football team and her crush since forever, had finally looked at her the way she looked at him. 

‘Oh Em GEE girl, you need to tell me everything.’ Veronica leant forwards and Betty busied herself by folding and refolding her clothes, happy to talk about it, but not quite so happy to have her every expression examined.

Veronica had never met Archie - Veronica didn’t believe in stepping foot outside of New York if she could help it - but she had heard about him. When her and Betty had first met, it’d taken a month or so before Betty opened up, but one night, after a cosy night of watching romantic films and drinking wine, Betty had let slip that she’d been crushing on her best friend from back home for a long time. Betty being Betty, she had always assumed that he was too good for her. He’d been a popular kid at school, whereas she had not. He was now on a sports scholarship at Penn State, and just as popular there, so Betty had been surprised when he made no mention of a girlfriend when they’d caught up on the first day they were both back. 

Where she’d once been awkward and invisible, Betty was now confident and assured and Archie had noticed her, really noticed her, for the first time in his life. And Betty felt that her patience and adoration of him over the years had finally paid off.

‘We went to Pop’s, our local diner, on the day I got back to Riverdale, and something just kinda clicked I guess. Halfway through eating he just looked at me and said I was beautiful, and then he kissed me when we walked home.’ Betty blushed at the memory. ‘And then we saw each other pretty much every day during the summer.’ 

Archie had been her excuse when her mother, Alice Cooper, was being unbearable. He always had been, really, but this time she was meeting up with him as his girlfriend not his best friend and it’d made the summer a lot more tolerable. She’d still found herself aching to come back to New York of course, but she was excited to show Archie around, and have him meet her friends. 

‘Wait, this happened at the beginning of the summer? We’re practically in fall now. And you didn’t think to tell me before now?’ Veronica’s voice got more and more high pitched with the excitement. 

Betty looked a bit sheepish. ‘I didn’t want to jinx it. I had no idea how it was going to pan out and if it’d last the summer.’

‘And it has?’ Veronica’s eyes were wide and Betty nodded. 

‘Oh my god B, if that boy swiped your V plates and I’m only just hearing about it now….’

‘Oh no, no, no, no.’ Betty was quick to deny, her face flushing a deep crimson. ‘Definitely not. Not yet anyway.’

‘But you’ve totally thought about it. Ah my girl, I’m so proud.’

‘Okay, this conversation is officially over.’ 

‘Fun sponge.’

‘How was your summer?’ 

‘Well, as you know, after the whole Chuck debacle I was on a boy detox, so I spent my summer focusing on myself and indulging in retail therapy. And a brief sojourn around Italy and France. No biggie.’ 

‘No biggie indeed.’ Betty remarked ironically, as she stood up and started to hang up her clothes. ‘Sounds like fun?’

‘Oh it was. I’ve been trying to persuade Daddy to let me have some pastries shipped over from Paris, but he’s being rather stubborn. And oh, the gelato in Italy is to die for.’ Ronnie clasped her hands together at the memory. ‘Next time you simply must come with me.’ 

‘Sounds perfect.’ Betty hung the last of her clothes up in the wardrobe and went to sit next to Ronnie on the bed. ‘I am so glad to be back.’ she sighed contentedly.

‘Can you believe that it was only a year ago that we were being dropped off by our parents, taking our first steps into the world of college, and wondering what on earth our new roommate was going to be like? I’m so glad it was you that walked into the room.’

‘I know. It went so quickly, but also feels like I’ve been here forever.’ 

‘Knock knock, anyone about?’ Their conversation was interrupted by a familiar voice and a second later a beanie clad head poked around the doorframe, grinning. ‘I thought I heard trouble.’ 

Betty rolled her eyes, but slipped off her bed to go and hug Jughead. ‘When did you arrive?’ 

Veronica followed her, adding a third person to the embrace.

‘Well look at me here, a rose between two thorns.’ Jughead couldn’t resist the comment. ‘I just arrived, I dumped my bag and thought I’d come and say hello.’

‘Just so you know, we’re not unpacking your stuff for you this time. That was a one off because we felt sorry for you after spring vacation.’ Ronnie eyed him and Jughead laughed.

‘I’m hurt Ronnie. As if you thought I’d come sniffing along to get something out of you, rather than just to catch up with my best buds after a long period of separation. As  _ if _ you would doubt my motives so.’

‘Ignore her Jug, welcome to the Cooper-Lodge residence. Do you want some coffee?’ Betty snapped into hostess mode; something so drilled into her by her mother that even at college and with her friends, she couldn’t help herself from trying to accommodate everyone.

‘Sure, that’d be great.’ They moved out of Betty’s room and into their kitchen and living space instead. ‘So what are you two up to tonight? Where’s the party?’

‘Actually Betty and I are having a girlie night in.’ Veronica said, meaningfully. 

‘Is that so? I guess I’ll have to see if Kevin will drag himself away from the gym and play with me instead. Wait-' he stopped, realising what he'd said - 'I didn’t mean it like that.’

‘Well, we didn’t have firm plans. We could all just hang out - get takeout or something - right V?’ 

Veronica gave Betty a slightly icey stare, as she realised her chances of getting any more information about Betty's love life was gone for the evening. ‘Fine. But do not ask me to share my cupcake.’

Jughead nudged Betty softly with his elbow, smirking with amusement and Veronica’s reaction. ‘Obviously I won’t ask you to share Ronnie, doesn’t hostess etiquette dictate that you just give it to me?’

Ronnie scowled, but not seriously. ‘Hmmm.’ she muttered.

‘What?’ 

‘Oh I was just trying to remember if I missed you at all over the summer. Nope. I can confirm that I absolutely didn’t’. 

‘Now, now. To soften the blow I’ll bring the food. And beer.’ 

‘I’m warming up to the idea.’

‘And Kevin.’

‘Now that sounds more like it.’

‘I’ll catch you later then.’ Jughead winked at Betty. ‘See ya.’ 

As soon as the door closed behind him, Veronica pounced on Betty. 

‘Okay girl, I was going to be gentle on you since I thought we had all evening. But now we don’t, so you’d better spill every bean about you and the red-haired hunk from home before the boys get here. It’s been three months since Chuck and I need to live vicariously through you.’

 

\---

At exactly 8 o’clock, Jughead and Kevin strolled through the door. Jughead carried three bags from the local Chinese takeout place and Kevin a crate of beer. Thanks to Veronica’s interior design, the small room could easily accommodate all four of them comfortably. In the living part of the room, there were two sofas and a small coffee table arranged around the TV. The kitchen area housed a small extendable table, and some more chairs. All in all, the effective was cosy but chic. Betty still couldn’t quite believe how well Veronica had put the apartment together. Sure, it was small, but it didn’t feel cramped. 

Betty and Veronica had been sat on opposite sofas, their positions mirroring one another’s; leaning against the arm of the chair, feet curled underneath them. As the boys approached they uncurled themselves, making room. Jughead chose the spot next to Betty leaving Kevin to be sat with Veronica. Within minutes the smell of Chinese and the sound of bottles opening was filling the apartment. For Betty, this was her favourite thing in the world. Here, with her best friends, in the city she loved, with good food and no reason to move. What could be better?

‘So Kevin, how’s things going with Moose?’ Veronica asked, through a mouthful of prawn cracker. 

Kevin sighed. ‘One day that boy will accept who he is. Until then I must wait, and pine… and answer his booty calls. Of which I’ve had three already this evening. You guys are lucky I love you.’ Kevin replied, at an attempt to be light hearted, but all three of them knew that it wasn’t as simple as all that. Kevin paused and pulled a face. ‘Honestly, you don’t know how easy you’ve all got it.’ He stopped for another beat. ‘It really doesn’t help when he goes home and spends three months in hicksville. With his father.’ 

‘I’m sorry Kevin. That sucks.’ Betty said sympathetically. 

‘I mean how hard is it? My dad’s a cop after all! I know all about fatherly expectations. I practically wrote the book on it. Still. It’s his choice.’ He reached over and took a spring roll from the pile. ‘Sorry, this is all rather heavy for our first night back.’ He raised his beer bottle aloft. ‘Here’s to us, to a fantastic sophomore year, and to being young, free and single in New York!’

The four of them raised their glasses in a toast, and Veronica wiggled her eyebrows at Betty.

‘Guys, I hate to break it to you. But we have a traitor in our midst. One of us is not young, free and single.’ Veronica’s sing song voice teased.

‘V, shut up!’ Betty hissed, not wanting a second interrogation about her love life that day.

‘What, are you telling me that Betty’s secretly an octogenarian?’ Jughead pulled a stupid face and nudged Betty conspiratorially. 

‘Oh ha, ha, Jug. No, Betty has youth and beauty on her side.’ Veronica retorted, more than a little annoyed by Jughead’s refusal to play along with her games.

‘So, who’s the lucky guy?’ Kevin leaned forward, in much the same way Ronnie had earlier in the day. Betty could feel herself going scarlet. 

‘Archie.’ she muttered. She wasn’t entirely sure why she was so embarrassed. She was excited about this. She wanted her friends to know, she wanted her friends to meet him. She just didn’t want to have to actually talk about it.

‘Ooooh the cheerleader finally got her jock!’ Kevin clasped his hands together.

‘Kevin, I was never a cheerleader.’

‘I know, and that is a tragedy of gargantuan proportions because you have the perfect ponytail for cheerleading. It’s never too late.’

‘I am not going to start cheerleading now!’ Betty giggled.

‘Archie?’ Jughead asked. ‘Really?’ 

Betty nodded and he pulled a face. She cocked her head, querying him.

‘I just thought that ship had sailed.’ Jughead said, trying to hide the fact he'd instinctively pulled a face. ‘Obviously not. You must be pleased.’

‘Yes, I am.’ Betty replied sharply, not quite sure why she felt she had to be so defensive. She frowned. 

‘Well that’s all that matters then.’ Jughead returned, lightly. He smiled but it was a little tight lipped.  

‘He’s coming up in a couple of weeks. I’d like you all to meet him. Maybe we could plan a trip to the bowling alley?’ Betty suggested a little shyly.

‘Sounds great.’ 

‘Absolutely’ added Veronica. ‘It’s been a while since I whooped these guys at bowling!’ 

‘But whooped you mean lost so badly you made us promise never, ever, to refer to it again?’ Jughead piped up, winking at Betty as he did so.

‘And have you kept that promise? No you have not, Jones.’

The weird moment of tension had passed, and Betty was relieved. The group settled back into easy conversation, and before long they were all feeling pleasantly full, and very content. They were back together and there was still a week before classes began. What could be better? Betty surveyed the room. A year and a day ago, the night before she’d arrived at NYU for the first time, she’d never have imagined this would be the scene waiting for her. That she, Betty, had not only got the boy (finally!), but also found the three best friends that a girl could ask for. She felt a flush of excitement and she wondered what the next year had in store for her. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaaaaackkkkk! Work/Life/Everything has been crazy over the last few weeks, but I am back on it it and hope to update the next few chapters a lot more quickly.
> 
> (Also soz. There's still Barchie in this chapter. Bear with me. It'll pay off, I promise!).

Betty had left her blind slightly open and woke up to the sun streaming across her room. 

7.30am. That was either early or late depending on your point of view. To Alice Cooper and her 6am ‘Up and at’em’s’ it would have represented the epitome of slothfulness. To Jughead Jones, Archie, Veronica and almost any other student you cared to ask, it’d have been seen as ungodly early. 

Betty liked the quiet mornings. In the hustle and bustle of the big city, it was a brief moment to herself. Although New York could never be described as quiet, there was something in knowing you were one of the few people awake in your apartment building. That’s why she always allowed the sun to wake her up, where less tolerant individuals would completely shut it out. She loved the moments of stillness, where she could sit and just enjoy being her. Not answerable to anyone else. Not waiting for anyone’s approval. Not needed anywhere else. 

Just her and her thoughts.

She contemplated going for a run, her trainers were calling to her, but she resisted. Not today. Once classes began it’d be part of her daily routine; just like it had been at home over the summer and for every day before that that since she could remember. She’d allow herself a day or two off before starting back in her regime. 

After half an hour of contemplation, Betty threw back her crisp new sheets and got dressed for the day. She checked her phone and smiled to herself when she saw the messages from Archie that had come in overnight. His first night back had evidently been very different to hers. Indeed - it’d started when hers had finished. She’d texted him to say goodnight and he’d replied to let her know he’d be going out. 

And then again to say he wished she was there.

And then again to say he misssddedd her.

And once more to say she was cvte.

And again to say that she was increfible and should nvrerer cahnge.

And one final message which she couldn’t entirely make out through the typos, but seemed to suggest he’d made it home and was going to bed. That had arrived at 4am. 

Betty knew that it shouldn’t make her as happy as it did that of all people Archie Andrews missed  _ her _ . But it did, and she couldn’t help it. And for the first time in all those years of caring too much, she didn’t have to keep herself in check. She was supposed to feel happy about it. It was finally  _ allowed _ .

She sent him a quick message back.

**B: Morning! How’s the head?**

A couple of minutes later, and much to her great surprise, his reply pinged back.

**A: Not sure if I’m actually still alive. Want to come look after me? ;)**

**B: It’s a little far… even for an offer *that* tempting.**

**A: Pity.**

**A: A day snuggled up in bed with you sounds like exactly what the doctor ordered. :P**

Betty blushed. Archie was so overtly flirtatious that even in the privacy of her room she felt a little embarrassed. She worried that her inexperience would be so obvious. Even after a summer to get used to it, she worried that he’d find her too gauche or naive for him. She agonised over her response to him. Typing and retyping until she was happy with it.

**B: You’ll just have to be patient :)**

**A: I’ve never been very good at being patient.**

**B: Well try, for once! I’ll ring tonight if you’re feeling better?**

**A: Can’t wait. :) Need to sleep again now. Everything hurts. Miss you.**

Betty tucked her phone in her pocket, shaking her head fondly at the mental image of her hungover boyfriend.

Boyfriend. That was a term that was still very new to her. It’d only been floated in the last week of the summer - by Archie, of course. She’d not wanted to chance it. She’d known Archie long enough to know that he didn’t like to be tied down - not unless he was really interested and she’d only seen that happen one before. So when he’d taken her to Pop’s again at the end of the summer - returning to the scene of their first proper date - and asked if she’d make it official with him, and be his girlfriend, she was thrilled. She’d been walking on air ever since. Not that she could refer to him as her boyfriend without tripping over the word a bit. Girls like Veronica didn’t seem to have a problem getting a boy to commit and calling them their boyfriend within a week of starting to date them. But for Betty, the word seemed to have a gravitas that she couldn’t ignore. It intimidated her a little.

Archie was her first boyfriend - but how could it have been otherwise? It’d always just been him for her. It’d never occurred to her that there could ever be anyone else. He was Archie. And now he was  _ her _ Archie. She’d been vindicated. 

Two long weeks stretched ahead of her before she could see him again. Two weeks. It seemed like forever away right now, but she knew it’d fly by as soon as classes began - time always seemed to run away with her when she was at college. Before she’d had time to catch her breath it’d be time to go home for the holidays.

Time to face the day. She wandered through to their living area and surveyed the damage. Actually it wasn’t too bad. Most of the cartons from the night before had been thrown away, and she just needed to sweep up the empty bottles and put them in the recycling and attack the small mound of washing up. She got stuck in and was pleasantly surprised when twenty minutes later she was almost done. 

There was a knock on the door. Betty was a little confused - it was still early - so who could that be? She was even more surprised when she opened the door.

‘Jughead? What are you doing up so early?’ 

‘Oh you know, new year new me?’ He joked. ‘I came to see if you needed any help tidying up. I figured you’d be up early so I tried to beat you.’ His eyes scanned around the almost spotless room. ‘But yet, somehow I’m sensing I’m still too late. Do you even sleep Betty?’

‘Only every other day.’ she grinned. ‘Coffee?’

‘Now you’re speaking my language. I knew living a couple of doors away was going to pay serious dividends. Is there anything left for me to do?’

‘If you really want you can help me lug all the trash down later.’ 

‘You do know how to spoil a lad.’

‘Bet you say that to all the girls.’ 

Jughead rolled his eyes. Betty smiled and poured coffee for them both and they sat down on opposite sofas. Betty tucked her feet under her and sipped from her mug contentedly. 

‘Sleepy beauty still hasn’t stirred then?’ 

Betty laughed. ‘Of course not. Not until there’s definitely no chance of any clearing up being left.’ 

‘Nothing changes there then.’ He grinned. ‘Ah, it’s good to be back.’ 

‘Isn’t it just?’ Betty agreed. ‘How was your summer Jug, you didn’t say much last night?’

‘Some things never change, but it was good to see JB. She’s growing up so quick. She’s almost too cool for her big brother now.’

‘You say “almost”, I’d say “definitely” too cool.’ Betty stuck her tongue out at him and laughed.

‘You’ve met her once, and yet always,  _ always  _ you take her side. She’s hoping to come up this semester. Remind me to make sure  I keep you two far, far away from each other.’

‘It’s too late Jones. She has my email address.’ 

‘Curses.’ But he said it light-heartedly.

Jughead took another drink of his coffee and sighed contentedly. ‘So have you looked at the classes for this semester yet?’

Betty gave him a look. ‘Do you know me at all Juggie?’

He laughed. ‘I do apologise. Let me rephrase. Which classes did you decide on taking on the first day of the summer holidays?’

Betty smiled. ‘Well, the two journalism - of course.’

‘Of course’

‘And then British Literature, and I’m not sure for my last option.’

‘What’s it between?’

‘The American Bestseller, or Reading as A Writer.’ 

‘Both of which are on my list.’

Betty was surprised. ‘You mean you’ve already looked? Who are you and what have you done with Jughead?’ 

‘You’re wearing off on me Betts! I told you, new year, new me. I have already selected my classes. One journalism, those two and one creative writing. Easy. Why not do both and see how it goes? If anyone can cope with an extra class, it’s you.’

‘And if you’re in them, I’ll be able to pick your brain.’

‘We both know it’s more likely to work the other way round. C’mon you know you can’t resist being in more classes with me. I am an excellent study mate after all.’

‘If, by that, you mean you demand I make you snacks while you talk about anything other than the curriculum, I’ll let it slide.’ Betty grinned again. ‘But I had been thinking I might just try to take both. If it doesn’t work out I can always drop one…’

‘It will work out Betts. It’s you.’ 

‘I’m not sure if that’s a compliment or not.’

‘Believe me, it is.’ He gave her a smile and it looked like he was about to speak again, but instead he drained the last of his coffee, and stared at the bottom of his mug intently. Something about this made Betty feel a little awkward - not something she was used to feeling with Jughead. She cleared her throat.

‘More coffee?’ 

He looked at her as if weighing up the options and after a beat he smiled at her. ‘Can’t do any harm.’ 

Betty leapt up, grateful for an excuse to dart away from the atmosphere that seemed to have arrived out of nowhere. By the time she returned with his cup, the tension had dissipated and she was grateful. Jughead had settled himself into the sofa he was occupying, so that he was practically lying down. He stifled a yawn as she handed him his coffee. 

‘Keeping you up, am I?’ she teased. 

‘Just because you wake up with the dawn chorus.’ he muttered. 

‘I hate to break it to you Juggie, but The American Bestseller is a 7.30am class.’ 

Jughead sat bolt upright almost spilling his coffee with shock. ‘No, it can’t be true. I deliberately tried to avoid that this year after the torment that was Intro to Creative Writing.’ he groaned. ‘I’m going to have to rethink my entire schedule now. This is a disaster.’

‘Maybe we could get you a caffeine drip?’ Betty teased. ‘Or I could just wave bacon in front of your nose the entire way there?’ 

‘I mean I know you’re joking but they both sound like viable options to me, Betts.’ 

 

By the time Veronica emerged from her bedroom, Jughead had long since dragged himself away from the girl’s apartment. She looked, as always, pristine. Even after a year of living with her, Betty has never once seen Veronica look anything other than perfectly put together. Even after her break up with Chuck, where a lesser girl might have taken to wearing sweats for a week and eating nothing but chocolate, Veronica had still appeared every morning wearing pearls and a perfectly matched dress. Betty didn’t think it was in her DNA to look messy. She’d never even seen a hair out of place.

Of course, if it wasn’t for the fact that Ronnie was so nice, Betty would have taken an instant dislike to the girl who so effortlessly seemed to achieve what Betty had spent most of her teenage years striving for - and being chided for not quite managing. As it was, Veronica turned out to be the best friend that Betty had never had before. A true confident and a wonderfully generous personality. And as for Ronnie, in Betty she’d found a truly kind hearted friend, and one who kept her grounded. 

‘Let’s go out for lunch! On daddy.’ Veronica suggested almost as soon as she emerged from her room. ‘And before you protest, you should know that I won’t take no for an answer.’

‘But V… I …’

‘Call it a thank you for making this place look spic and span again after last night. You should have left me something to do. A token.’

Betty laughed. ‘Okay, I promise to leave one mug out for you next time.’

‘Incidentally… Did I hear Jughead’s voice this morning?’

‘Yes. Why?’

Veronica smirked. ‘Oh, no reason. Just, it didn’t take you two long to slip back into your old habits.’

Betty rolled her eyes. ‘Please tell me you’re not going to start this again V.’

‘Moi? Perish the thought. Now come on, I am ravenous. What do you fancy?’

 

After an all too extravagant meal, where Betty tried but failed to pay her half - as always happened when you were friends with Veronica, the girls parted ways. Veronica to do some what she called window shopping, which to the rest of the world would just be called shopping - this was at least her way of putting some damage limitation protocols in place before she got to 5th Avenue - and Betty to get some groceries. Grocery shopping was something Betty enjoyed. She was very aware that no one else found it as exciting as she did - especially not in a city which had everything, it seemed, except for fully stocked or generously sized supermarkets. But, after so many years of her entire nutritional intake being controlled by her mother, simply getting the choice to select what she wanted for herself gave her a thrill. (Not that the voice of Alice Cooper was ever far from her mind - ‘another pack of cheese, darling? But you only bought one last week. Do you really think you should be eating so much saturated fat?.’). For the most part, however, she was able to block her out as she planned her meals for the week. And, if she did think of her mother when she had a particularly carb heavy meal, she was able now to think of her and smile - because she couldn't control her any longer. 

 

After a pleasant hour trekking around the supermarket, Betty had just returned to her apartment and unpacked when her phone started to vibrate. 

_ Archie Andrews wants to FaceTime.  _

A thrill ran through her body: Archie Andrews wanted to FaceTime with  _ her _ . The thing she’d always dreamed of. She ran to her room, pausing only to check her reflection before she answered his call. 

‘Hey babe.’ He began, his sleepy voice reaching her a few seconds before his face filled the screen.

‘Hi Arch. How are you?’ She replied brightly. His hair was all ruffled and he looked tired, but he was still cute. Still good looking in that way which made her pinch herself to believe that of all people he wanted her. 

‘I'd be better if you were here.’ 

‘Same here.’

‘Nothing I can do to persuade you to join me?’ He pouted. 

‘Why don't you come here, Mr Andrews?’ Betty cringed at her attempts a flirting, but Archie just laughed. 

‘Cutie. I'll have you know that in the midst of my sorry state this morning, I booked my coach tickets to come and see you. Two weeks today. I didn't want to wait a moment longer before waking up with you in my arms.’ He winked and Betty flushed. Without her overbearing mother, or his ever present father they'd finally have the chance to wake up together. She was excited for that. But, was she ready for the bit that would happen before that? She shook her head slightly, trying to shake the the thought away. That was something she didn't need to overthink - just concentrate on seeing him again. Butterflies pooled in her stomach. 

‘Really? I can't wait to see you. I can't wait for you to meet everyone and see New York and see my room - Ronnie had it all redecorated for me before I arrivedand it's amazing!’ She spoke at a thousand miles per hour as her excitement came through. 

‘I can't wait either babe. Two weeks without my girl, it's a trial.’ 

‘Is there anything you want to do while you're here? The Statue of Liberty or anything? I'll get planning.’

Archie grinned lazily. ‘I've got a couple of ideas in mind, but I don't think you need to worry too much about planning.’ 

‘But I want you to have the best time!’

‘Believe me Betty, I will.’

‘Oh.’ She said in a quiet voice, and then realisation dawned. ‘Ooooh!’ She could feel herself blushing from head to toe. 

‘You're cute when you blush.’ He commented enjoying her momentary loss for words. 

Betty cleared her throat quietly before changing the subject. ‘So what’s on the agenda for you tonight?’ 

‘There's another party on campus so I'll probably go to that. Can't let the freshmen get the better of me! And then it'll be a lonely trek back to my room late at night, wishing my beautiful girlfriend was going to be there. Still at least I know we’re on the countdown to seeing each other again.’

‘Be safe Arch.’ 

‘I will. What are you doing tonight then?’

‘Veronica and I are having the girls night in we were supposed to have last night - before the boys interrupted. V’s getting the supplies so no doubt it'll be an elegant soirée with wine and chocolate.’ She smiled. 

‘Sounds like fun. Definitely keep those boys at arm’s length. Well enjoy. I’d better go eat something before this evening. Talk to you tomorrow?’ 

‘Yes, definitely! Have fun.’

‘You too baby.’ 

Betty hung up the phone and smiled to herself. Two years ago, if you'd have told her she'd be living in New York with the boyfriend she'd been dreaming about for years, she wouldn't have believed you. Things, she decided, were definitely on the up. 

  
  
  
  



	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie comes to visit Betty at NYU

3.  
  


There was nothing quite like the beginning of a new term. It was a time for getting organised, for new stationary, new habits, new discoveries. Everything felt so new - so crisp. It was Betty’s favourite time of the year; there was so much promise of new learnings and new adventures. She itched to get started, to get her course lists, to set up study sessions, to start making notes in her practised cursive handwriting, and to go to the library to pick up the books she’d need. She loved the hustle and bustle of courses in those first few weeks, when everyone was full of enthusiasm - nobody was skipping class yet, nobody was drained from pulling an all nighter to finish their papers, and everyone was happy to catch up. As exciting as the city of New York was, for Betty, the university was more so. Every day when she woke up, she was excited. And though she wouldn’t admit it to anyone, she was also excited to start writing papers again. 

However, no matter how organised you are, or well you think you know your university, there will always be one new room on your schedule that you get lost on the way to.

And so it was for Betty and Jughead as they made their way to their first American Bestseller class. 

‘Come on Juggie! We can’t be late. It’s the first class of the year!’ Betty was anxious. Being late was not in her DNA. She’d been brought up with a fear of making a bad first impression, and in Alice Cooper’s mind, being late was the ultimate breach of etiquette. 

‘Frankly, the tutor should just be happy that I’m up.’ Jughead mumbled, his voice still full of sleep and his footsteps heavy. He was also walking at a much slower pace than Betty would like.

‘Jug, come on! It’s 7.25. If we’re not there in five minutes we’re officially late and I don’t want to start the year like that. I still have no idea where this room is.’ Betty glanced at her campus map and then her eyes darted down the long corridor, quickly scanning the room numbers. Jughead yawned. He reached over for the map and gently took it out of her hands. He looked down and then up once. ‘Here Betts. It’s three doors down from this one.’ he grinned. ‘No need to worry.’ He squeezed her shoulder and led towards the room. He paused before entering. ‘Now, serious time.’ Betty’s eyes widened. ‘Prof Callaghan insists on assigned seats, so before you go in, you need to decide if you can really bear to sit next to me for the rest of the semester.’

Betty laughed. ‘You’re such a doofus. But I think I’ll cope.’ 

‘Good. Means I can catch up with my sleep while you write notes.’ 

‘At least I’ll be perfectly positioned to kick you when you start snoring.’ 

 

Betty soon settled into her routine, which was almost identical to the routine she’d set herself the previous year. Running. Classes. Study time. Time to hang out with Veronica, Kevin and Jughead. The one difference now was her call with Archie, which occurred almost every day.  _ Almost _ , because as a sports scholar, his schedule was even more intense than hers.  _ Almost _ , because he was the very definition of work hard and play harder. Betty didn’t mind though; she was just happy to talk to him when they could both fit it in. She knew that as the semester went on she’d find herself getting busier and busier, so she’d not be able to speak to him every day either.

 

‘Hey Betts?’ Jughead said, casually, as they walked back from class the next week. ‘There’s a showing of  _ Rebel Without A Cause _ on Friday night. Fancy going?’

‘Sounds great’ Betty started and then bit her lip. ‘...but Archie will be here then, so I’ll have to take a raincheck. Or we could all go together maybe?’

‘Oh right, yeah. I’d forgotten about that. Some other time then - I’d rather not be the third wheel.’ Jughead could have kicked himself for forgetting, Betty had only mentioned Archie’s arrival about three hundred times, at last count. He could also kick himself for being so uncharitable about it.

‘No, no you wouldn’t be. I really want you two to meet anyway. I was hoping maybe on Saturday night all of us could go out somewhere? Maybe the vintage bowling alley? Or even just dinner?’  Betty smiled at him, her excitement was palpable. Jughead returned her with a tight-lipped half-smile. He knew he couldn’t say no. 

‘Sure. Sounds great. When does Archie get in then?’

‘Friday just after lunch. Can you believe he gets Fridays off this semester? He’s catching the earliest bus and then I’m meeting him straight after class.’

‘Bet you can’t wait.’ 

Betty blushed slightly. ‘No, I really can’t. I know it’s only been a couple of weeks since I saw him, but I’m so excited to show him around, and for him to meet you guys, and - well, you know what my mom can be like - it’ll be nice to have a little time together where we’re not being watched like a hawk.’

‘Yes.’ Jughead agreed. ‘It’ll be nice to meet the boy that stole your heart over the summer.’ 

Betty frowned slightly at these words, not entirely sure what Jughead was getting at. He seemed to realise it hadn’t come across quite as he’d intended. ‘I mean, y’know.’ He started - but what did he mean, exactly? ‘I’ve just heard so much about him, it’d be good to put a face to the name. And he must be a good guy if you like him.’

Betty seemed to accept that and continued walking back to their apartment block without further questions. 

‘So what would you say are the top must-not-miss attractions in New York? I want him to love it here and you only get the chance to make a first impression once.’ Betty’s tone was light, but Jughead knew that behind this, she’d have been planning frantically since Archie confirmed his ticket. 

‘I think he’ll be happy just seeing you, Betts.’ he said, softly. ‘But you could go all out tourist and take him to the Statue of Liberty. Or I hear the Top of the Rock or Empire State Building can be pretty romantic. But I really don’t think you  need to worry about New York making a bad impression. I mean -’ he gestured around to the city. ‘How could it?’

‘Oh yes! I’ll look into those things. I wonder if I can get tickets this late? Mmm. I hope he has a good time.’ She spoke rapidly as her mind flicked from one point to another, formulating her plan. Jughead rolled his eyes at her affectionately.

‘Betts. Calm. He will.’ 

 

Betty couldn’t concentrate in her Journalism class on that Friday. It was completely unlike her, but her eyes kept straying to the clock on the wall, as she urged the minutes to pass more quickly. She’d been a bit disappointed when she’d realised that everything touristy was booked up weeks in advance - something you took for granted when you lived in a place and could go midweek, middle of the day, when the rest of the population was involved in much more mundane tasks. She so wanted the weekend to be perfect that she’d almost cried when she’d not been able to book them Statue of Liberty tickets. - Okay, she had cried. But only briefly. And she’d never admit it to anyone. She had, however, tried to make up for it by making sure all of Archie’s favourite treats were in her apartment. (Though she’d never quite understand his affinity for Swedish Fish, she was at least thankful that they fitted in with her student budget quite nicely). That morning, she’d woken up extra early, been on a longer run than normal, had a longer shower than normal, she’d spent longer on her makeup, and longer perfecting her ponytail. She’d chosen to ignore Veronica’s raised eyebrows as they passed each other in their apartment kitchen before they went their separate ways for the morning. And she was glad that the one class she had to sit through before she could see Archie was one class she didn’t have with Jughead. She was too tightly wound to put up with his smart comments. 

When finally, finally, finally, the clock indicated that it time for class to end, Betty found herself at the front of the crowd exiting the room. Archie would be getting in just over half an hour, which gave her plenty of time to catch the subway and be at the bus stop ready for his arrival. Perfect timing. 

 

Betty waited at the side of the road as she saw the coach pull in. She noticed the flash of red hair before Archie had even got up from his seat, and she pushed her way to be closer to the doors of the bus. He clocked her as the doors opened, and grinned widely. Betty found she wasn’t quite sure what to do next, but Archie answered that for her. He swept away her awkwardness by crossing over to her in two steps, wrapping one arm around her and kissing her squarely on the lips, not caring that they were in the middle of a busy sidewalk. And because he didn’t care, Betty found she didn’t either. 

‘Hey babe.’ 

‘Hi Archie.’ She smiled back at him, again wanting to pinch herself that he was really here, for her. ‘How was the journey?’

‘Too long.’ Archie dropped his bag (his sports bag, of course, what else would he use?) to the floor, and wrapped his other arm around Betty too. He held her gently by the waist and kissed her again before adding. ‘But I think it was worth it.’ 

‘I’m so happy to see you.’ Betty said softly.

‘Happy to be here too.’ He broke back from her slightly, and slung his bag over his shoulder. ‘So, where to?’

‘Erm, I thought we’d go back to my apartment, and you could leave your stuff there, then maybe we could just walk around the city and grab some food? You must want to stretch your legs after that coach journey.’

‘Sounds good to me babe. I can’t wait to see where you live.’ he winked and grinned lazily at her. ‘How do we get there?’

‘We can either walk or get the subway.’ 

‘Let’s walk.’ Archie reached for her hand, and she took his happily, curling her fingers around his. She was proud to be walking hand in hand with Archie down the the New York streets. As they walked she pointed out her favourite places.

‘There’s a cute cupcake shop down there - and on that street is where I like to go and study. It’s one of the best library spaces I’ve found. I almost got locked in in my freshman year, I was there for so long.’ she giggled, a little nervously, as she gave him the guided tour.

‘You spent that much time in the library, in your freshman year?’ Archie was incredulous. ‘I knew you were a nerd, Betty, but I did not realise the full extent of your book addiction.’ He poked her gently in the ribs to show he was joking, and Betty blushed.

‘You can take the girl away from Mother Cooper, but you cannot take the need to keep up a perfect GPA away from the girl.’ She replied, trying a little too hard to sound funny. It was uncomfortably close to the truth.

‘I think it’s cute.’ Archie declared and dipped his head to kiss her again. 

Betty smiled, but changed the subject before she embarrassed herself further. ‘So it’s just up here. Is your bag heavy? Do you want me to carry it for a bit?’

‘Betty, as if I would let you carry my bag. I’m your boyfriend, remember? I do all the bag carrying around here. Besides, it’s not even as heavy as a keg, and I’m always carrying those around on campus.’

‘Always?’

He chuckled. ‘Okay, not always,  _ mom _ . But often enough. How else do you think I got all these impressive muscles?’

‘Erm, by playing football?’

‘That probably helped too.’

Betty opened the door to her building, and directed Archie towards the lift. As the were going in, Jughead was emerging from it, head down and headphones in.

‘Hey, Jug!’ Betty waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention. Jughead looked up.

‘Oh hey there Betty, and you must be -’

‘Archie. Betty’s boyfriend.’ Archie interrupted.

‘Sure, yeah, Betty’s told us a lot about you. Nice to meet you. I’m Jughead.’ Jughead replied, rather formally. 

‘All good things I hope.’ Archie casually placed his arm around Betty’s shoulders. 

‘Of course, Archie.’ She grinned. ‘Where you off to Juggie?’ 

‘Just to the library. I want to beat the crowds when it comes to the course list.’ 

‘Cool. Enjoy. Maybe catch you later?’

‘Maybe.’ 

Betty and Archie stepped into the elevator together. Just before the doors shut completely - but hopefully after Jughead had replaced his headphones, Archie muttered slightly too loudly. ‘What sort of a name is Jughead?’ 

Betty elbowed him. ‘It’s a nickname.’

‘Off to the library on a Friday. Where have I arrived? He’d better not be the reason you spent so much time there last year?’

‘Are you jealous Archie?’

‘Nope. I’ve got you after all. But was he?’

‘Don’t be silly. He’s one of my best friends.’

‘I suppose geeks have to stick together.’ Archie winked at her.

Betty felt a little nervous as she unlocked her front door. They’d have the place to themselves, as Veronica was catching up with some of her old school friends that afternoon. After a summer of ‘no, we can’t, my mom’s about.’, she didn’t know how to act now she had unfettered freedom. And a boy. A boy who was about to be in her room.

‘This is me.’ she mumbled as the door swung open. ‘I’ll give you the tour! Um. It won’t take long. This is our little kitchen, I use it a bit more than Ronnie.’ She pulled him by the hand. ‘Here’s our living room. As you can see, Ronnie’s definitely put her stamp on it.’ 

Archie took in the expensive looking decor. ‘Yup, certainly different to my place.’

‘Bathroom was the first door when you entered.’ 

‘Gottit.’

‘So, do you want a drink?’

‘Betty - which one is your room?’ He prompted, gently.

‘Oh, yeah, sorry my bad. It’s through here.’ She opened the door to her meticulously tidied room. The room she’d spent several hours rearranging the night before, anxious about what he’d make of it. (Ridiculous really, since he’d seen her pastel pink room, and everything that entailed since they were kids. But this felt different somehow.)

‘Nice.’ Archie smiled appreciatively. He kicked off his trainers in the corner of the room and went to sit on her bed, bouncing a couple of times to check the springs. ‘This is a lot more comfortable than the one I’ve got at Penn.’ 

Betty laughed. She hovered by her desk, leaning against it slightly. 

‘Why are you all the way over there?’ Archie grinned and patted the space next to him. ‘Plenty of room over here.’ 

Betty crossed over to where he sat, cursing herself for being too awkward to have just instinctively sat next to him in the first place. She left a little gap between them, but Archie hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her so close that she was practically sitting on him.

‘Oof’ the noised escaped her mouth before she could stop it. Archie just chuckled again. Still holding her tightly he kissed her. It was always hot and heavy with Archie; his kisses always seemed to have a purpose. He pulled Betty flush against his body - now she  _ was _ sitting on his lap, and he had one around her back, while the other was rubbing the top of her thigh. Eventually they broke apart, ever so slightly, their breathing heavy. Their faces were still just a couple of inches away from one another’s.

‘Now,  _ that _ is the welcome I was hoping for.’ he grinned.

Betty buried her head in his neck, feeling unable to meet his eye. ‘Welcome to New York.’ she whispered before moving her head up slightly to kiss him on the cheek. 

‘Does your door lock?’ he asked, not missing a beat. 

‘Oh, yes, yes it does.’ She slid off his lap, and went over to lock her bedroom door, reminding herself that she shouldn’t be so started. Of course he thought of that. It was just that it was yet another reminder of how much more experienced he was than her. She’d have never have thought of it herself. 

She felt more self conscious when she returned to sit next to him, but Archie didn’t seem to notice. Once again he scooped her up into his arms and kissed her hard. This time he scooted them further up the bed, and gently pulled her with him, so they ended up lying down on their sides, facing each other. His hand rested on her hip, as he deepened the kiss. Betty moved forward, pressing herself against him as he tugged her hips towards his. He ran his hands up her back before rolling her over so she was beneath him. She could feel him pressing against her  _ there _ . She concentrated on kissing him, forcing her brain not to get ahead of herself.Then Archie’s hands reached to Betty’s top, tugging it upwards. Before Betty had time to think about the implications of this, they both heard the front door slam, and Veronica’s voice ring out.

‘Betty? Are you in?’ 

She heard her roommate’s footsteps come towards the door as she sat up, and away from Archie, straightening out her shirt as she did so. 

‘It’s okay babe, the door is locked.’ Archie sat up behind her. He leant his head over her shoulder and went to wrap his hands around her waist again. 

‘But she’ll know.’ Betty whispered. ‘If we come out after she’s asked if we’re in or not, she’ll  _ know. _ ’

‘So? She’s probably assumed anyway. What else is going to happen when your boyfriend comes to visit?’

Betty cleared her throat. ‘Even so.’  

She was saved from further conversation when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. ‘Betty are you in there?’

She almost sprinted across the room, to open the door before Veronica realised it was locked. ‘Hi V.’

Veronica raised her eyebrows. ‘So flustered Betty. I presume the delightful Archiekins is in here too?’ she smirked as Betty blushed. ‘Oh come on B, I’m just teasing.’

‘I know.’ Betty glanced behind her and Archie gave her a quick nod. He got up to stand behind her as she opened the door wider.

‘Archie meet Veronica. Veronica, Archie.’

‘Nice to meet you. I’m Betty’s roommate extraordinaire. I imagine she’s told you all about me already.’ Veronica extended her hand and Archie shook it once. 

‘She certainly did. Nice to meet you.’

‘Coffee anyone? Or Archie, you must be hungry - do you want to go get something?’

‘Food would be good.’ Archie agreed, happily.

‘I’ll leave you two lovebirds to it.’ Veronica skipped back out to the kitchen. Betty grabbed Archie’s hand and lead him away.

 

Archie had insisted on taking her out to dinner that evening, so there wasn’t much opportunity to introduce him to her friends that day. They’d spent a little bit of time with Veronica watching TV in the afternoon, but then Archie had disappeared to do a bit of research on restaurants and make a reservation. (Taking a suggestion from her would, he said, be cheating). By the time he’d re-emerged it was time for them to start getting ready.

He’d chosen an Italian restaurant a few blocks away. It was somewhere Betty had never been, but it was cosy enough once they were in there. In many ways this was their first official date - they’d been going to Pop’s back in Riverdale for years, so eating there had never felt like anything special, and the summer had been spent just hanging out. Aside from the fact that they kissed and held hands, nothing too much had changed.

But this - this was different. And Betty felt the weight of expectation on her. She was nervous initially. But, once she’d ordered a pasta dish (and felt sufficiently defiant, since Alice Cooper would never have allowed pasta and cheese in the same meal), he reached over and took her hand across the table, and she felt calm again. 

‘This is nice.’ he said, simply. 

‘Yes.’ she agreed. And because she couldn’t think of what else to say, added. ‘So, what do you make of New York so far?’

‘It’s big.’ he replied. ‘Cool though.I can see why you like it so much. I bet there’s some great parties here.’

‘Yeah I guess there are. That’s not really my scene though.’ She felt a little odd at having to remind him about this. She’d only ever going to parties during High School when he’d invited her - no, when he’d insisted she went. And she’d always ended up disappointed then, as he cast her aside within minutes of arriving so he could chase whoever he was interested in at that point in time instead. 

‘Isn’t it?’ 

‘I guess Ronnie, Jughead, Kevin and I just prefer other stuff. We do go to parties though. Just not as many as you seem to.’ She smiled. 

‘Oh right. So we’re not going to a party tomorrow night then?’

‘Er. I wasn’t planning on it. But if you want to…?’

‘Nah, that’s cool. As long as I’m with you, that’s all that matters.’ His wide smile mostly reassured her that he was okay with that. But just then, their food arrived and that distracted her from worrying too much about it. 

‘Betty?’ Archie interrupted her thoughts. ‘I said, what did you fancy doing after this?’

‘Maybe we could watch a movie in my room?’ 

‘Sounds perfect to me.’ he winked. ‘Netflix and chill, thought you’d never ask.’ He winked at her and she blushed.

 

By the time they had finished eating, and gone for a walk around the neighbourhood, Betty was already feeling tired. By the time she’d had a glass of wine in her room, as Archie had drunk beer, she was struggling to keep her eyes open. So, it wasn’t entirely surprising when, mid-way through the movie (when she’d already changed into her pyjamas), she fell asleep on Archie before anything else could happen. It was  _ almost _ as if she’d planned it that way.  _ Almost.  _

  
  


 

‘Yes! Suck on that boys!’ Veronica called triumphantly as she scored a strike.

‘Veronica, if I was a more suspicious person - which I totally am by the way - I would think that you have been practising since we last played. We’ve only had two gos each, and already your score is double what you got in the entire game last time.’ Kevin remarked, smirking.

‘I may have had a bit more free time since I broke up with Chuck, and I may have decided to put that to good use. I can neither confirm or deny if my definition of good use is to practice bowling.’ Veronica stuck her tongue out as Kevin muttered ‘knew it!’

Betty would be lying if she said she hadn’t been nervous about the bowling. She’d been so desperate for him to get along with them, it was so important to her, that she’d placed undue pressure on this evening going well. But, so far, so good. Archie’s easy going nature was coming to the fore, and Veronica and Kevin in particular seemed to like him.

Jughead had been a little more reluctant to come with them - citing a desire to get started on a paper, but after a little bit of persuasion he’d decided to come along, and he seemed to be enjoying himself. 

Betty sipped her milkshake as she observed her four companions. She was tempting fate, she knew, but Archie seemed to have slipped seamlessly into her life in New York. She’d always imagined that he would do - of course - but she’d never dared hope that her dream would become a reality.

‘Hey Betts, you’re up.’ Jughead gently nudged her with his elbow and she sprung to her feet. She picked up the ball that Archie had insisted on carrying over to their lane for her - a pastel pink coloured one, not too heavy - and slotted her fingers into it. She went up and took her shot managing to knock a respectable 7 pins over. Archie stood up to high-five her as she walked back, and curled her into his arms for the quickest of moments. ‘That’s my girl’. Betty beamed.

Jughead coughed once and the couple broke apart. He nodded with his head to indicate that Betty needed to bowl again, and she stepped up to finish off her go. 

 

After an eventful game - with Veronica and Archie tying for the top place and Kevin firmly at the bottom of the leaderboard - the five of them returned to Veronica and Betty’s apartment. Within a minute, Veronica had placed an order for pizza, and produced beer and wine for them all. (Betty never knew where Veronica got her seemingly endless supply of alcohol, but she knew better than to question it.). They sat on the couches, Archie and Betty curled up together on one, Kevin and Veronica on the other, Jughead sat on the floor. Kevin had already plugged his phone into the speakers and music flooded through the room. 

Archie had his arm wrapped around Betty’s shoulders as if it was the most natural thing in the world. 

‘Okay guys, what shall we play? Never have I ever?’ 

Betty groaned, her least favourite game. Mostly because it always made her feel so boring. But as always, she was outvoted. Occasionally she drank for things she hadn’t really done - or at least not in the way that the question was meant - so that she could seem a little more interesting. The problem with that was, of course, trying to remember what she’d “admitted to” before. She gulped down the last of her glass of wine; if she was going to play this, she needed a bit of liquid courage. 

‘Okay, I’ll start with an easy one.’ Kevin grinned. ‘Never have I ever been to New York!’ he clapped his hands together and laughed, entertained by his own silliness.

‘Never have I ever…. Gone out with a redhead’ Veronica countered.

Kevin, Jughead and Betty drank. Betty scowled at Veronica, who raised an eyebrow at her.

‘Never have I ever…’ Betty trailed off, before inspiration hit. ‘Redecorated an entire campus apartment because it wasn’t to my liking.’ She raised her eyebrows back at Veronica.

‘Technically I didn’t do the whole apartment. I left the kitchen as it was.’ 

‘Drink!’ Archie, Kevin, Betty and Jughead chorused.

‘Fine.’

It was Archie’s turn then. He grinned. ‘An easy one to get everyone drinking. Never have I ever - had sex.’

Everyone apart from Betty drank then. She stared at her glass, she could feel her cheeks burning. Archie nudged her once - ‘Betty?’. She could feel tears start to prick at her eyes out of embarrassment. It’d been a conversation they hadn’t had yet - and she wasn’t quite sure she was ready to be outed like this. Jughead caught her eye from his position on the floor - he mouthed ‘just drink anyway?’ at her. 

She shook her head once before swallowing hard and looking at Archie, not quite knowing what to say. It shouldn’t be that big of a deal, but to her it was. At that moment the doorbell rang, and the others all rushed up to ‘sort out the pizza.’ relieved at the excuse to give them a little privacy.

‘You’re a…?’ She nodded. ‘You didn’t say anything.’

‘It didn’t come up.’ she murmured. 

‘I guess I just assumed that you’d…’

‘Evidently not.’

‘Why didn’t you tell me?’

‘You’re so… experienced. And I’m not. It’s embarrassing.’

Archie squeezed her shoulders. ‘I don’t mind you know.’ He leant closer to whisper in her ear. ‘Besides. I’ve never popped anyone’s cherry before. I look forward to it.’ 

Betty settled back into him, glad when the others walked into the room with more pizza than five people could ever hope to consume in one evening.  

‘So I do believe it was Jughead’s turn.’ Betty declared once everyone had settled back into their places. She drained her glass and went for a refill. 

‘You want to keep playing?’ Jughead’s voice was gentle as he glanced from her to Archie. Betty nodded decisively. 

‘Hit me with your best shot Jones.’

‘I don’t need telling twice. Never have I ever….been carried out of the library by security.’

Betty rolled her eyes at him. ‘Honestly, you fall asleep once and no one ever lets you live it down.’ 

 

The next morning Betty woke up with a heavy head. One of Archie’s arms was slung across her, and as her foggy brain started to wake up, she realised that she wasn’t wearing many clothes. Hardly any actually. Just panties, in fact. Her eyes widened as she struggled to remember what had happened last night. 

She’d been embarrassed and then she’d drunk a lot. Much more than normal. And she’d not really eaten. Then what? She couldn’t remember. But somehow she was in bed, mostly naked, with her boyfriend. At least it was Archie next to her, no one else. 

She spotted one of his t-shirts on the floor and, trying not to disturb him, angled herself out of the bed so she could reach it, hooking it with her finger before rolling back towards Archie. It was while she was putting on his shirt that he woke up. 

‘Hey sleeping beauty. I’m surprised you’re awake so early after last night. Feeling sore?’

‘Sore?’ Her eyes widened - surely they hadn’t? Surely not… ‘Erm, Archie, what happened last night?’

He opened up his arms to her and chuckled. ‘Don’t worry. There was no cherry popping, if that’s what you’d think. You’d remember that if it’d happened. You walked into the bed. Quite hard. Then you refused to get up off the floor because you said it hurt too much. And then I finally got you into bed - fully clothed, until you let me take off your jeans, where you stayed put for thirty seconds before telling me you were far too hot and taking your top off.’

‘Oh.’ Betty felt uncomfortable. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘Don’t be. You never need to apologise to me on evenings where I get to see your boobs. I wouldn’t be adverse to a repeat performance, you know.’ 

Betty snuggled into his side. ‘Maybe later.’ she sighed, her eyes wre heavy, and her headache was starting to really kick in. 

‘Okay babe.’ But she didn’t object when Archie’s hand slipped under her shirt and started to play with her breast. 

 

When Betty and Archie finally woke up again, Betty could have kicked herself for sleeping in and wasting so much of the day. They barely had time to pack up Archie’s clothes and find some lunch before it was time to head back towards the bus terminal. Betty could feel her footsteps slowing as they started to get close. Her hand tightened around his. 

‘Just two weeks Betty. And then you get to meet my friends.’ Archie’s smile was infectious. Betty couldn’t help herself, so smiled back before reaching up on tiptoes to kiss him. 

They held hands in silence until the bus came. Archie hugged Betty tightly until the last possible moment. Then he kissed her one last time, his tongue slipping into her mouth, not caring that they were in public. 

‘Two weeks.’ Betty sighed, when he finally broke away.

‘Two weeks.’

She watched him board the coach, and stood there until it had driven off and out of sight. She knew she was being ridiculous but she had to blink away the tears away. She missed him already; which was stupid because she’d spent all of last year away from him, and hardly spoken to him during term time. But now, when he was tangibly  _ hers _ , two weeks seemed like a insurmountable length of time. 

Betty treated herself to a Starbucks, selecting a chai latte with extra cinnamon, before walking back to her apartment. She’d only made it five minutes down the road before her phone pinged.

**A: Awesome weekend. Can’t wait to see you again. I’ve got my fingers crossed for that repeat performance ;)**

 

Betty smiled to herself, and continued back home with a lighter step. Two weeks, that really wasn’t that long when you thought about it. She’d just keep herself busy until then. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know, I know. I hate it too. I promise that next chapter will have the last of Barchie in it. (I have to build it up a bit to, y'know.. make it effective... right?)
> 
> Really poor timing from me writing this given all that the actual Riverdale writers have done to us recently. Rest assured, this will live up to its Bughead tag very soon. Promise.


	4. 4

The following Monday, Betty was surprised - no that wasn’t a strong enough word -  _ amazed _ when she found Jughead Jones at her door at 7am, bearing coffee from the shop down the road. That meant that not only was he up in time for their class, he’d also had time to leave his apartment, get coffee, and bring it to her five minutes before he was due.

‘Juggie?!’ 

‘Good morning Betts.’ he grinned as he passed her her drink. ‘Surprise?’

‘Wow.’ she wasn’t quite able to form proper sentences yet, so took a sip as she grabbed her bag and shut the door behind them. ‘What’s this in aid of?’ 

‘Well, I figured I probably owed you several thousands of cups of coffee after last year. And I woke up early so, why not?’

‘You woke up early? Jug, I’m getting more and more convinced you’ve been replaced with an alter-ego. I barely saw you before mid-day last year.’

‘A boy can change.’ he yawned. ‘Well, he can try.’

‘Thanks. This was a lovely surprise.’ Betty grinned, linking her arm through his. She felt him stiffen slightly, but put that down to the change in temperature between their apartment block and outside. It wasn’t cold yet, but it was no longer summer, and Jughead only had a thin jumper on. 

They walked along the road to their lecture building, still linking arms. After a while, Jughead spoke again.

‘I also wanted to check you were okay, you know. After Saturday night. I would have popped by yesterday but I didn’t want to intrude.’

‘Okay? Yeah, I am. Thank you. Why?’ Betty couldn’t hide the puzzlement from her voice. 

Jughead shrugged. ‘You were just… not like yourself. A little more reckless than usual. Like you had something to prove.’

‘So because I was a bit drunk, something must be wrong?’ Betty didn’t mean for it to come out as snappily as it did. She slid her arm out of his and stopped walking to look at him. Her eyes were defiant and she could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks.

‘No, no. Of course not Betts. We’re students, that’s par for the course. Sorry. Forget I said anything. It just felt like something was off with you. But if you’re okay that’s all that matters.’ His 

Betty knew she’d overreacted because he’d gotten a little too close to the truth, but she was too proud to back down now. So she changed the subject. 

‘Is Rebel Without A Cause still showing?’

‘Fraid not. It was a one off special.’

‘That’s a shame.’ She meant it. ‘I would have liked to have gone. Do you think there’ll be something else you might want to see soon?’

‘Maybe, I’ll keep an eye out.’

‘I daren’t suggest anything, as I’m sure it won’t be to your high-brow taste.’ 

Jughead chuckled and the mood lightened. ‘Your judgement is pretty sound. Normally.’

Betty gave him a somewhat reproachful look. ‘Come on then, we’d best get moving before we’re late.’

‘You remember where the room is this week, right?’

She dug her elbow into his side. ‘Not. Funny.’

‘Well that is where you’re wrong, Miss Cooper.’

\----

Veronica had been making a concerted effort not to pry too much into Betty’s lovelife. Trying, that is, but not necessarily succeeding. Archie had, in parts, been exactly what she’d expected him to be like, and also not at all. Exactly, in that he was the typical sports jock, with a softer side that Betty had described. Not at all in that she couldn’t imagine Betty ever being with someone like that. But they’d grown up together, and that made a difference. And she couldn’t deny that Betty certainly seemed to be very happy.

Happy - that is - apart from the evening after Archie had left, where they’d spent the evening watching trashy rom-coms, and Betty had hardly spoken a word. Veronica had supposed that was normal - to miss your long distance boyfriend was hardly a new thing. But it’d reminded her of when they’d first met - when it’d taken so long for Betty to come out of her shell. Perhaps she was reading too much into this - but although Archie was perfectly charming, she couldn’t help but wonder if he turned Betty back into the self-conscious girl she’d been back in Riverdale, rather than the more confident girl that she’d become in New York.

Still, Veronica had learnt the hard way that it didn’t do to meddle with your friends relationships. And she had very little to go on. For now, she’d just observe, and wait, and hope to be proved wrong. 

Besides, what did she know anyway? She was hardly the relationship guru. How many times would she fall for the same type of guy and be surprised when they let her down again and again and again? Was she just a little jealous that Betty was so settled with Archie in such a short amount of time? She couldn’t second guess her own motives, so it definitely wasn’t her place to say anything. 

It was, however, her place, to make sure that they had the best year possible, so she decided to turn her attention back to the task at hand. She poured herself a cup of coffee and pulled out the campus events schedule. It was time they started their sophomore socialising. 

\---

Betty didn’t have any classes on Thursday mornings, so used the opportunity to take the subway up to Central Park and go for a long run. Central Park was, like so many others, her favourite part of the city. An area of calm amongst all the hustle and bustle. She loved that it was one place where you could find yourself a small corner and be the only person there for a while. She loved the total contrast between the tall buildings and the area of green.

Running had always been her escape. She’d found it calmed her moods, and was the most effective way of combating the stress that she otherwise succumbed to. It was also an opportunity for her to think and to solve problems. Whether it was a personal issue, or just a tricky essay, she found that going for a run often led her towards the solution. 

There was a camaraderie in the runners lane at Central Park that she enjoyed; most of her running took place in the early morning, in complete solitude. But in the park she was able to be alone but also with people.It made her feel alive.

She decided to do a full loop of the park; she had a lot to think about. She set off at her warm up pace, and concentrated solely on her timing for the first half mile, before speeding up to her normal jog. She glanced at her running watch a couple of times to make sure she was hitting the timing she wanted, and then started to let her mind wander.

Betty had been thinking about sex a lot recently. 

Ever since Archie had left on Sunday - no, before then, ever since Saturday evening, she’d been obsessing over it - trying to make a decision. She knew she could talk to Veronica about it, or even Kevin come to that. But really they couldn’t help, this was something that was entirely down to her.

Was she ready?

In many ways, the answer was yes. She’d known Archie her whole life, and she’d been in love with him since she understood what the concept was. He had always been the one in her fantasies (of the innocent variety); and she’d stuck to her guns so far. They hadn’t ended with the summer, like she’d always feared they would. They really were the power couple that she’d been envisioning. And he’d had the nod of approval from her friends. Well, from Veronica and Kevin that was. 

But on the other hand…. Something seemed to be holding her back and she wasn’t sure quite what. Was it just nerves? Was it just that she was so hyper aware of Archie’s experience? Was it just her natural insecurity? 

She didn’t want to mess anything up, and though Archie wasn’t pressuring her into anything, it was clear from what he’d said before that sex was an expectation of his. 

She sped up slightly and forced herself to look at it from a different angle. If she was somebody else, somebody confident, would she be so worried? If she wasn’t a virgin would she have already just done it with him?

She still wasn’t entirely sure where she stood on the concept of virginity. Her mother had instilled words of fear in her, playing on her insecurities that if she gave it up, she’d be seen as worthless to future partners. And it wasn’t a guarantee that the boy would stick around. She knew that this was just scaremongering, and she knew that in many ways, virginity - or lack thereof - wasn’t important at all. But despite this rational thought it still  _ felt _ important to her.

Betty Cooper wasn’t used to being the one who didn’t know what she was doing. All her life she’d been the one who knew how to do things: how to bake, how to do her homework and get an A; how to run track; how to make friends; how to host a party. Everything she’d ever done had been practiced and perfected in advance. (She’d even tried to practice kissing by using the crook in her elbow once). But, for obvious reasons that wasn’t possible here. Was that all that was holding her back?

She checked her watch again, and was pleased at the time she was making as she pressed on, she started to feel her thoughts become more clear.

After all, it was Archie. Archie. He was a known known. And who better to take her into the known unknown then him? He knew her better than anyone else. He’d always been there for her when she’d needed him. Why would this be any different? She smiled, and felt the tension she hadn’t even realised was there, flow out of her body. 

She decided to up her pace to a sprint for the final half mile so by the time she was finished she was exhausted. Happy, but exhausted. She felt it had been a productive hour. 

\----

When she got home, Betty found Veronica sitting at the small kitchen table, glasses on and highlighter in hand. 

‘Ah, B! I am so glad you’re back. You’re here this weekend aren’t you? There’s a fabulous wine tasting soiree which I need you to help me persuade the boys they want to go to. 

 

When Veronica had said she needed Betty’s help persuading the boys to come, she really meant that she needed her help persuading Jughead to come. Kevin was never one to turn down any kind of social event, especially not one involving wine - especially, especially, not one that he heard Moose might be attending. 

‘No, absolutely not Veronica. That is not my scene.’ had been Jughead’s initial reaction, when Veronica had first floated the idea and suggested that he could, perhaps, wear chinos and ditch the beanie for the occasion. ‘I don’t even like wine.’

‘But you do like cheese. Come on Jughead, college is the time for improving your mind. Opening it to new experiences.’

‘The problem with having an open mind is that people try and stuff things in it.’ Jughead quipped and sighed. ‘I’m sure you’re capable of having a perfectly good time without me.’

‘But we’re the core four!’ she’d whined. 

‘Nuh, uh. Not on this occasion we’re not.’ 

That’s when Betty had stepped in. ‘Oh go on Juggie. It’ll be fun! Besides, if you really hate it we can leave and watch a film of your choice on Netflix.’ 

His jaw, which had been set firm, softened at that. ‘Make it a Tarantino marathon and you’ve got yourself a deal, Cooper.’

‘But you’ve got to give it at least an hour, and  _ try _ to enjoy yourself first.’

Jughead did an over-dramatic sigh, but his eyes were smiling. ‘Fine.’ 

‘And chinos Jughead. No jeans.’ Veronica felt it was safe to pipe in.

‘Death where is thy sting? Okay. But the beanie is staying put.’

‘One day.’ Veronica mused. ‘One day we’ll see whatever horror it is that you’re hiding under that hat.’ 

 

Jughead arrived a little early to the girls’ apartment on Saturday night, so Veronica was still getting ready. Kevin was going to meet them at the party - he’d been less than forthcoming about where he was going first, so Betty assumed it must have something to do with Moose, and didn’t ask any more questions. 

Betty had been surprised when she saw that Jughead had paid attention to Veronica’s warnings, and left the jeans at home. He was dressed in dark blue chinos with a checked button down shirt. She’d never seen him look so smart. When she’d opened the door he’d been looking a little sheepish, glancing to the side. ‘It’s the best I can do.’

‘You scrub up well Juggie.’ 

He twisted his mouth to a small grin. ‘And you Cooper, you’re a sight for sore eyes. Archie’s a lucky guy.’

Betty blushed slightly, before she returned a graceful. ‘Thank you.’ She ushered him into the apartment and fished out a beer from the fridge for him. ‘Veronica will take a while. Make yourself comfortable.’

‘When have I ever needed you to tell me to do that?’ he joked. ‘Aren’t you having one?’

‘I’ll wait until later.’ She said, pointedly. Jughead winced.

‘I am sorry if I overstepped the mark the other day…’

‘It’s fine.’ And it was clear the subject was closed. 

 

Jughead managed an entire 93 minutes of wine and cheese before he was pawing at Betty’s sleeve, begging her to let him leave. Betty couldn’t pretend she wasn’t relieved. It’d been hosted by one of Veronica’s school friends, and though they were nice, there was something about them that always put Betty on edge. They were a little too perfect. A little too like her sister. A little too like the kids at school that she’d always tried to avoid. With a dash of New York sophistication that she could never compete with. Kevin had never turned up, so she supposed his date with Moose - or whoever it was - had gone well. And Veronica… She was busy with a preppy looking jock in the corner. 

‘Okay then Jug. I’ll text V to let her know we’ve disappeared once we’re at a safe distance.’

‘You are a lifesaver.’ 

The party was busy, and as they made their way through the crowds, Jughead took her hand and led her through. It was only when they got to the subway station that Betty realised he hadn’t let go. Suddenly she felt awkward, and dropped his hand, pulling away to create a little bit of distance between them. Last year, she’d have thought nothing of this, but things were different now - she wasn’t sure it was allowed anymore. 

The subway was busy, so she found herself a lot closer to Jughead than she intended to be. He put a protective arm around her after a jolt on the train almost had her stumbling.

‘Thanks.’ she glanced up at him, suddenly hyper aware of his proximity to her. 

‘Least I could do after you extradited me from all that sophistication.’ he grinned.

‘I couldn’t have left you there. It’d have been like kicking a puppy.’ 

Betty darted out of the train when they arrived at their stop. She wasn’t entirely sure why she was suddenly feeling like this; her and Jughead’s friendship had always been a close one. But now, all the things that she was used to seemed a bit off kilter, a bit inappropriate. And what’s more, she seemed to be the only one that felt this. Jughead was just continuing as usual, Why did she feel so awkward?

‘So, your place or mine?’ Jughead asked jokily, and Betty’s head whipped around in shock.

‘What?’

‘I meant, for the film? You promised?’ Jughead furrowed his brown. ‘What’s got into you tonight Betts? You seem on edge.’ 

‘I’m fine, just a funny mood. I’d better text V actually.’ 

She pulled out her phone and found a couple of messages from Archie. She’d sent him a picture of her outfit earlier - she’d not been sure why, but it felt like something she  _ should _ do. His replies made it worthwhile.

**A: Wow.**

**A: You look amazing.**

**A: Pack that dress next week?**

**A: Can’t wait to see you! :) Give me a call when you get home. Doesn’t matter if it’s late ;)**

A grin twitched at her mouth and Jughead noticed.

‘He makes you happy, doesn’t he?’

‘Yeah. Yeah he does.’ she offered a little shyly.

‘Good. I’m glad Betts. That’s what you deserve.’ 

She could feel her cheeks starting to redden. ‘So what film were you thinking?’

‘Kill Bill. It’s a classic and you still haven’t seen it, despite several hundred attempts from me last year.’

‘I knew you’d wear me down eventually.’

Jughead guided them into their apartment building and into his apartment, much to Betty’s surprise. She’d assumed they’d have ended up at hers again, since they always did. (Veronica hadn’t redecorated, she said, for it not to be used). 

‘So this is what they’re supposed to look like?’ She said as she shrugged off her coat and wandered over to the living area. She curled up on the sofa as Jughead chucked a blanket at her. He pulled at the collar of his shirt.

‘Go and get changed, Jug. You’re obviously not comfortable. I’ll set up the TV.’

He didn’t need telling twice and disappeared into his bedroom, remerging a minute later in check pyjama bottoms and an S t-shirt. 

‘Are you okay? You don’t want to get changed? You can borrow something if you don’t want to go back to your apartment.’

Betty smiled. ‘I’m fine, Juggie. And besides, it would be exceptionally lazy if I didn’t walk all of a minute down the hall to get something.’

‘Your choice, but if you get cold…’

‘I’ll be fine Juggie. Now sit down, you’re making the place look untidy.’

‘Roger that.’

Unlike Betty and Veronica’s apartment, the boy’s one only had one sofa, so Jughead scooched down next to her. Betty spread the blanket over them and pressed play on the remote. The film flicked onto the screen, and Betty settled into the chair.

It wasn’t long before her eyelids started to feel heavy. 

  
  
  



	5. 5

Betty woke up feeling stiff. She had a crick in her neck and desperately needed to stretch her legs. She yawned and slowly opened her eyes. They blinked into focus and she realised, with a start, that she wasn’t in her bedroom. It took her a while for her to remember, but then… of course.

She was still in Jughead’s apartment. On his sofa. 

And she wasn’t alone. 

She went to move, and discovered that Jughead’s arms were around her torso, and his legs entwined with hers. 

How had this happened? 

The last thing she remembered was sitting down to watch Kill Bill. 

The DVD icon flicked from corner to corner of the TV. Evidently Jughead hadn’t turned it off before he fell asleep.

She wriggled again, nudging Jughead as sharply as she dared. 

‘Jug? Jug?’ He stirred slightly, a frown crossing his face as she interrupted his sleep. ‘Jug!' she repeated, sharper still. 'What happened?’ 

‘I dunno.’ he yawned, completely unperturbed. ‘We must have fallen asleep. It’s exhausting being us.’

‘But how?’ pushed Betty, trying her hardest not to panic. This was not where she was supposed to be. What would other people think? If Kevin had seen them? Where did Veronica think she was? This was bad. Seriously bad. She sat up and started fumbling about trying to find her phone. Her heart sank when she saw the missed calls and the messages from Archie. 

He’d tried to call her five times. And when he hadn’t got through, he’d left a string of plaintive messages.  **Babe? Where are you? Dontcha want to chat? I was hoping to see you in your party dress** **_…_ ** They went on, and on. She’d never felt so guilty.

‘I need to go.’ she rambled. ‘I need to phone Archie. I need to get back before Veronica realises I’m gone... ‘

Jughead swivelled round, sitting up himself and rubbing his eyes trying to dislodge the sleep from them. He touched her shoulder lightly. ‘Betts, it’s okay. We just fell asleep. Nothing happened.’ He half grinned at her. ‘I am sorry about the cuddling though. Obviously I’m a sleep-hugger. Can't help myself. See something, gotta hug it.’

He was trying to make light of it for her, and in a normal situation Betty would have laughed it off. But she was too tightly wound to find anything funny right now. Her grip on Archie seemed so tenuous and she was so worried that the slightest thing would unmoor it. What had she been thinking?

‘I can’t believe I fell asleep.’ 

‘I can. A stomach full of wine and cheese? It was the inevitable outcome.’ 

‘Still. I can’t believe you didn’t just kick me out.’

Jughead pulled a face of shock. ‘Me? Be that ungallant? How dare you suggest it?’ When Betty’s mouth pulled into an involuntary grin he continued. ‘Besides, I tried. You’re kind of a heavy sleeper you know.’

‘Oh.’

‘Oh indeed, Miss Cooper.’

‘So why didn’t you just go to bed?’

‘It’s very possible that I overestimated my ability to stay awake until the end of the film. Apparently even Tarantino isn’t enough to counter the effects of a heavy cheese session on the soul. Anyway, no harm, no foul.’

‘Sorry Juggie.’

‘I really don’t mind. It’s a pleasure to have you sleeping on my couch.’ He nudged her gently. ‘Okay?’

She nodded. ‘Thanks. I should go now though.’

He nodded once and she scurried away back to her own apartment. 

 

Betty was relieved to see that Veronica had never made it home. Well, relieved, once she’d checked her phone and found a message telling her she was going back to Reggie’s. She didn’t actually wish her flatmate would just disappear _just_ to save her embarrassment. 

She got changed into her pyjamas and crawled into her bed. Once there she facetimed Archie. It was a little earlier than he normally got up, but she thought it was the least she could do. After a couple of rings he picked up.

‘Oh now she calls’ he joked. 

‘Sorry. I fell asleep after I texted you. My bad.’

‘Pity. I wanted to see you. You looked so pretty in that photo you sent. Could send a man wild.’

Betty felt her face flushing; she didn’t know how to respond to that. 

‘So you’re going to bring that dress with you at the weekend, yeah?’ Archie pressed on. ‘It looks good on you, but I think, as the expression goes, it’d look better on my bedroom floor.’

‘Arch, you’re ridiculous!’ 

‘Ridiculously cute you mean?’

‘Maybe.’ 

Archie ran his hand through his hair, mussing it up in the way that Betty loved. He was still in bed too, and was half propped up by his pillows.

‘I can’t wait for you to be here.’ He pointed to the space next to him. ‘Have you booked your bus ticket yet?’

‘Yes!’ Betty fibbed, making a mental note to do it as soon as she got off the phone. ‘I get in Friday evening. I’ll text you the exact time. I’m really looking forward to seeing you.’

‘I’ll be waiting.’ 

They talked for a little longer about nothing in particular, and Betty started to relax. She had every intention of reaching for her laptop and booking her coach ticket as soon as they finished speaking, but her bed was too warm and welcoming. She stretched her legs out completely and snuggled further into her pillow. She checked the bus times on her phone and figured she’d book it in a minute, once she’d just closed her eyes, briefly….

 

She was woken up by Veronica knocking on her door, almost an hour later. She was full of the joys of spring.

‘B? Are you awake, I simply must tell you about my night. I met the most wonderful boy. He’s completely divine.’

‘I see you’ve finished with your man-cleanse then?’ Betty scrabbled to sit upright as Veronica entered the room - having not waited for an invitation. 

‘Of course. Us girls must get out there again, even after serial heartbreak. Anyway his name is Reggie and he’s at NYU too. On the football team of course.’

Betty groaned. ‘Ronnie - have you learnt nothing from he who shall not be named?’

Veronica pouted. ‘Well you’re dating a footballer and that’s going well for you.’

‘Fair point. So I’m guessing Reggie is the reason that you’re still in last night’s clothes?’

Ronnie winked. ‘But of course. He was gentleman enough to walk me home this morning though. And he certainly showed me a good time last night.’

‘Oh good! So, are you going to see him again?’

‘We’ve got a date on Tuesday night. Forewarning I will require you to be on hand for your sartorial advice and general pep talks.’ Veronica was perched on the end of the bed by now, and she reached forward to touch Betty’s arm. ‘I know you think I’m getting ahead of myself - and I know I probably am - but after everything that went down last year, I just want to have a little bit of fun.’ 

‘You go for it Ronnie. He certainly sounds nice.’ Betty grinned at her friend. 

‘Oh he is, and the things he can do with his hands… you know what I mean. Oh… sorry Betts, I didn’t think.’ she added when she saw Betty’s face drop slightly. ‘You know it’s not actually a big deal. Everyone develops differently. I’m not embarrassing you am I? I should really learn how to stop talking. Classic Lodge flaw.’ 

‘No V, not at all. It’s good to talk, right? And I know, I shouldn’t be so weird about it. I’ve actually been thinking about it a lot recently actually. I think I am ready - you know - I’m just a little… scared.’

Ronnie smiled sympathetically. ‘If Archie is half the man that you deserve, he’ll take care of you. It’s nothing to be scared of. But it is a bit of a leap of trust. If you trust your partner you’re halfway there. Just pack some underwear that makes you feel confident. And don’t be afraid to press the pause button if you change your mind at any point. Lord knows I wish I had.’ She squeezed Betty’s arm. ‘You know you can always talk to me, if you want. And if you want to just go off and explore the new territories yourself then do that instead. There’s no rulebook. Well, except for the one Reggie’s clearly been reading. Swoooon. Sorry. I need to stop talking. ’ 

‘Thanks V.’ Betty replied in a low voice. ‘So, come on then, I want all the gory details.’

‘Of course, of course. But over breakfast? We can go to Mom’s? I know you love it there.’

‘Give me exactly five minutes to get ready.’

Veronica cast an eye over her friend. ‘I’ll give you twenty. Maybe fix your hair a little.’ 

 

As always, breakfast with Veronica turned into a full day of being out of the apartment. By the time they had left Mom’s, Ronnie had run her ‘errands’, they’d stopped for another coffee, and finally Betty had begged for a detour to the library to pick up some of her course books, it was early evening. And Betty still hadn’t booked her bus tickets.

The moment they arrived back at their apartment she headed straight to her bedroom and grabbed her laptop, bringing it to their living area while Veronica switched on the TV. 

Her face dropped when she got to the website. ‘Shit!’

Ronnie’s eyes widened. She didn’t think she’d ever heard Betty swear. ‘B?’

‘Shit! They’ve sold out of tickets for the bus I told Archie I’d already booked. Now what do I do?’ she spoke quickly and Veronica realised that she was starting to panic. ‘He’ll know I lied.’

Veronica scooched over to the couch that Betty was sat on and read over her shoulder. ‘What other times are available?’

‘Not many. There’s just the evening on on Friday, but that wouldn’t get me in until Saturday morning, so I’d lose a whole night with him. I can’t believe I forgot this V. What’s wrong with me?’

‘Shush. Nothing’s wrong with you. You’ve just had a lot on your mind this week.’ Her eyes scanned the page. ‘Why not get the Thursday night bus? You know where his room is, right? You can pretend you’re going on the bus that’s full, and when you turn up early you can tell him you just wanted to surprise him.’

‘But I’ve got class Friday morning.’

Veronica fixed her with a look. ‘So skip it.’

‘But… I’ve never skipped class.’

‘So now’s the perfect time to start. I’m sure you know someone who’d be happy to share their notes, I bet most of the class owe you a favour or three.’

‘I guess.’ Betty was starting to look hopeful. ‘And then we’d have the whole day together, not just the evening. And I guess it would be kinda cool.’

‘That’s my girl! Come on, book it.’

‘Okay.’ Betty said. ‘Okay’ she repeated, slightly louder and with more confidence. ‘Yeah. Good idea V. Thanks.’ 

With a few clicks it was done, and Betty felt a weight fall off her shoulders. Another panic averted - it seemed to be a reoccurring theme.

 

Betty wasn’t quite sure how to face Jughead on Monday morning. She knew nothing had actually happened, but it felt weird. And it felt weirder that he’d been so calm about it, whereas she’d been in such a panic. She just felt so embarrassed. 

She woke up extra early and was pacing the kitchen by the time he knocked on her door. 

‘Hey Betts. Impressed I’ve made it three weeks in the row? And not a complaint in sight?’ There was a childish quality to his grin. 

‘Impressed is one way of putting it. Amazed is another. Wondering what it is you want out of me is yet another.’

‘Your words cut deep.’ He smirked. ‘And to think, I thought it’d be too obvious if I came bearing coffee again. I’m just banking my credits in now for when I need to use them later.’ 

‘Fatal mistake in letting me know that, Jugs. You’ll have to work harder now.

‘Darn it.’

 

‘He cancelled!’ Veronica stomped out of her room that evening. ‘Can you countenance it? He cancelled on me. Does he know who I am?’

‘Did he give a reason?’ Betty asked.

Veronica rolled her eyes. ‘Yes. Team meeting. He wants to reschedule but I think I’m going to let him sweat for a little bit first.’

‘Maybe he’s being genuine?’

‘Makes no odds. One doesn’t stand up Veronica Lodge if one knows what is good for one.’ 

‘I think that should be your life mantra.’

‘Oh B, it already is.’ 

Betty laughed, and then got up and headed towards the kitchen. ‘Well then, I think this calls for hot chocolate. You in?’

‘I mean, is that even a question.’

Betty found some milk and poured it into a pan, placing it on the cooker to warm. She rummaged around the cupboards before locating the tub of cocoa that she kept for occasions like this. ‘Strictly speaking, of course, hot chocolate is a winter drink, but I think we can make an exception once in awhile. You alright V?’

‘Me, oh yes, of course. I’ve just upped the expense level of restaurant that I’ll except if Reginald dearest ever deigns to reschedule.’

‘He must have grovelled a lot to be let off so lightly.’ Betty laughed again, and focussed on stirring the pan, mixing the powder with the milk and adding a spoon of sugar for the sheer extravagance of it. She poured it into two mugs and took it over to the waiting Veronica.

‘So,’ Veronica began, blowing gently on her drink. ‘Excited for this weekend.’

Betty cupped her hands around her mug and nodded. Her mouth tightened out of shyness, but her eyes smiled. 

‘Is this weekend  _ the _ weekend?’ Veronica probed. ‘Stop me if I’m overstepping but girl…’

‘I think so.’ Betty nodded again. ‘I mean, why wouldn’t it be? It’s not like I don’t know Archie, and I trust him, and we’ve been officially together a few months now…. And in a way, I kinda want to get it over with.’

‘Oh girl, that’s so cute. Well, apart from your last point, but I’ll choose to ignore that. Does he have any idea?’

Betty shook her head. ‘I don’t want to get his hopes up in case I change his mind.’

‘Okay, I get that, sorta, but B, he’s your boyfriend - haven’t you talked about this at all?’

‘Erm.’ Betty busied herself with her hot chocolate again. ‘We sort of did, last week. But, not like _talked_ talked about it.’ 

Veronica pulled a face, but tried to hide it. ‘Well, he’s in for a few surprises this weekend then’

‘That’s the idea!’ Betty’s wide eyed innocence shone through as she smiled at the thought.

 

Thursday night came more quickly than Betty thought it would have done. Now they were in the third week of term, the professors had decided that everyone had had enough time to socialise and it was about time they started with some good, old fashioned hard work.

She was glad of it, in a way. It took her mind off the weekend (any additional thinking on that matter wasn’t healthy, she’d decided). So, before she knew it, it was time to walk to the bus. 

It left at 11 and she’d arrive at around 7 the next morning. She’d obsessively googled the route between the bus stop and Archie’s place. She reckoned it’d take about twenty minutes, so she had time to stop off and get breakfast for them and he’d still definitely be in bed when she arrived. 

The butterflies in her stomach were already in overdrive as she waited for the bus to arrive. She knew she needed to get to sleep, but she was so full of pent up excitement at the thought that in a few short hours she’d be reunited with Archie. She couldn’t wait to see his face when she surprised him. She couldn’t wait to be in his arms again. She couldn’t wait to kiss him. It was like she hadn’t realised quite how much she’d missed him until this moment, when she was on the brink of seeing him again.

The bus eventually arrived and she clambered on, relieved to see that it wasn’t as busy as she’d anticipated. She had an empty seat next to her, so she put her bag on it, and unfolded the small blanket she’d thought to pack. Plugging in her earphones, she put on a podcast and tucked herself in the best that she could, as she watched the city skyline disappear from view. 

 

‘Excuse me miss, this is your stop.’ 

After what seemed like forever, Betty had eventually fallen asleep, and the kindly bus driver was now hovering by her seat. 

‘Oh, thank you!’ 

It was daylight now, the bright sun starting to wake up the sleepy city she found herself in. She stepped off and into the unfamiliar town, trying to tally it up with the images she’d seen on Google’s map planner. It took a couple of minutes to get her bearings, but as she woke up fully, she worked out the direction she needed to head in a little more easily. 

Confidently she strode off in the direction of Archie’s apartment.

She managed to find the diner that she’d looked up in preparation easily. It was an old fashioned one, remarkably similar to their beloved Pop’s back in Riverale. She picked up two coffees, two breakfast burritos and an extra doughnut for Archie and checked her phone for the last few instructions. She knew it was just around the corner, but she didn’t want to get caught wandering up and down the same road several times.

_ Estimated arrival time: three minutes. _

She was closer than she’d thought. Taking one last chance to flatten down her hair, and spit out the gum that she’d been chewing as she walked, she set off again. Now her excitement had reached new levels.

Archie lived in an university owned block, and just as she was going in, someone was leaving the building, so she slipped in. She headed straight to the elevator pressing the button for his floor, and smiling as to how well her plan had worked out so far. She checked the number she needed one last time before heading down his hallway. 

28.

Here she was. She knocked once and heard a muffled. ‘Hello?’ from the voice she’d known all her life.

Her heart swelled. This was the right room.

And because she’d known Archie all her life, and she knew what he was like, she tried the door just to see if it was unlocked.

It was. 

She pushed it open, grinning. ‘Hey Arch. Surpri---’

And then she dropped the coffee she was holding to the floor, because as she looked to the bed in the corner of the room she saw a flash of red hair. 

Red hair that was far too long, and far too shiny to belong to her boyfriend.

Red hair that was attached to a petite girl, who was wrapped around her boyfriend’s body.

Red hair that seemed like it was choking Betty, and made her forget how to breathe.

 

Betty turned on her heel and ran, with Archie calling after her. She didn’t stop. She ran down the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator, knowing that she only had the advantage of a minute, or however long it took him to throw some shorts and a top on. She did not want to get caught.

She ran and ran all the way back to the bus stop, where the same bus driver was just returning, with a packet of sandwiches in his hand.

‘No need to run. We don’t leave for another half hour sweetie.’ He looked again. ‘Oh. Back so soon?’

Betty nodded and the tears she’d held back as she was running poured down her face. ‘I think you’d best get on.’ the driver continued.

‘My ticket… my ticket’s for Sunday.’ she stammered out.

‘Well I won’t tell if you don’t.’

 

At some point, Betty supposed, she must have fallen asleep again. She didn’t really know. She felt numb, empty - like the rug had been taken from under her feet. Her certainties shaken to the core. 

And she felt stupid. She’d known Archie her whole life. How had he managed to fool her this way?

Her head ached and she longed to crawl back to bed and just hide from the world. The tears weren’t falling down her face any more, but they were pricking at her eyes, ready to start again at any moment. When she arrived back in New York she thanked the bus driver for his kindness again - which he just shrugged off with a simple. ‘I couldn’t have left you there, all alone and upset, could I?’ and she found herself back in the City.

In a moment of extravagance quite unlike herself, she flagged down a taxi. She couldn’t face battling her way through the subway right now, and even though it wouldn’t get her back home any quicker, she was at least invisible to the rest of the world in the back of the cab. Here, she could close her eyes again, and not wonder what the person sat across from her might be thinking. It gave her a moment of solitude.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was in fact much less than 24 hours since she’d left it, she arrived back at the apartment. She prayed that Veronica wasn’t in as she put her key in the lock. 

She could see Veronica in the living area, with Jughead. They looked deep in conversation, and Veronica’s hand was pressed on Jughead’s knee. 

Betty slipped into her room, hoping that they wouldn’t notice her.

The tears returned in earnest then. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo buh-bye Barchie. Good riddance. That's the last time I ever think that it's a good idea to start my fics like this.
> 
> I'm @TeapotFiction on Tumblr if anyone wants to chat :)


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys - and for the fact that this chapter's a little shorter than normal! Hope you enjoy it anyway though.  
> Talk to me on tumblr @TeapotFiction

There was a soft knock on her door.

‘B?’ Veronica’s voice called through as she gently pushed the door open. ‘B? Are you in there?’

‘Yeah. I’m here.’ Betty tried to make her voice sound as normal as possible, swallowing to try and loosen the tightness of her throat.

‘We thought we heard you.’ 

Veronica and Jughead stood at her door. ‘What are you -’ Veronica stopped speaking as she took in the scene before her. Betty was trying to force a smile on her face, but it wasn’t working, it was like she’d forgotten how to. Her lip was wobbling and the path the tears had run down her cheek were all too visible. Under each eye was a black smudge of makeup. She looked exhausted. 

‘Betts?’ Jughead’s voice was soft. He stood awkwardly at her doorway, and Veronica took charge, crossing the room to sit next to her. She hugged Betty tightly and wiped her tears away with her palm.

‘Betty? What happened?’

Betty shook her head. She didn’t know how to say it. How to confess to her friends what a fool she’d been?

‘Oh B.’ Veronica held her tightly. ‘It’s okay. Whatever it is, it’s okay.’ 

When Betty was finally able to speak, all she could say was. ‘There was another girl. With him. In his room.’ before her face crumbled again. 

‘What?’ Veronica and Jughead chorused, both shocked.

Betty just looked at Veronica, for some reason she felt awkward talking about it in front of Jughead. He’d been her confidente before, but never about boy stuff. It took a few more minutes for her to compose herself enough to be able to speak again. She swallowed hard. Veronica placed her hand on her arm and gave her encouraging nod. 

‘I ran. All the way back to the bus stop. The driver took one look at me and let me get back on.’ she sniffed. ‘He came after me, but he didn’t see me on the bus. The driver told him he hadn’t seen anyone come by and I hid.’ she twisted her mouth. ‘Pathetic really.’

‘Not at all.’ Veronica insisted. ‘He’s the pathetic one. I swear, if I ever see him again, he’d better hope he’s got a good head start. What a weasel.’

‘I just don’t understand. I had no idea.’

'How could you possibly have known? Oh B, I'm so sorry, it was me that told you to surprise him.' 

Betty shook her head. 'Not your fault. It should have been a  _good_ surprise, but...' her voice cracked and she wasn't sure she could continue. Veronica pulled her back towards her, hugging her with all her strength. 'I feel like such an idiot.' she sobbed into her shoulder. Veronica stroked her hair and said softly. 'You shouldn't.'

Betty pulled back, disentangling herself from her friend and staring at the ground. 'I thought he actually liked me.'

She felt a squeeze on her shoulder and Jughead passed her a warm mug. 

‘Erm. I heard sweet tea...helps. But I wasn’t sure how to make it so I googled it. So if it tastes gross, blame youtube.’

Betty raised half a smile. ‘Thank you.’ she said, ever so softly.

‘Jughead… I don’t mean to kick you out, but I think we’re in girl-talk territory.’ Veronica said delicately. ‘Do you mind leaving us to it for now?’

‘Oh yeah, course. Sorry. Didn’t mean to intrude.’ Jughead backtracked. ‘If you need anything Betts, you know where I am. And I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have been hurt like this.’

‘Thank you’ was all Betty could say. She meant it to be directed to both of them. Veronica for knowing when to take over. Jughead for being thoughtful, even several leagues out of his depth.

Betty sipped on the tea. It didn’t taste quite how it should, but it wasn’t unpleasant. It was just a little sweeter than she was used to  - but it was still comforting.

‘Do you want to talk?’ 

Betty nodded. ‘I feel so stupid. I should know what Archie’s like. I’ve known him long enough, after all.’ 

‘He’s done this before?’ Veronica probed, encouragingly. 

‘Yeah. Well, sort of. He’s not really had many girlfriends, but there’s been a lot of girls. Normally when they were his girlfriend he was faithful. I think. He just liked to keep his options open…. He’s not a bad guy you know?’

Veronica tutted. ‘Only you would say that Betty. He’s just broken your heart and there you are defending him. It’s okay to hate him right now. You should hate him.’

‘But it’s Archie.’ Betty looked as if all the fight had gone out of her. ‘Maybe I just wasn’t good enough for him. Experienced enough, you know? Or exciting enough.’

‘Elizabeth Cooper, that is crazy talk! This is nobody’s fault but Archie’s! He is in the wrong. There are no extenuating circumstances. He should have kept it in his pants. What a -’ she broke off when she realised that Betty was silently sobbing again. 

‘I just wanted it for so long.’ Betty choked out. ‘And then he wanted it too. But now… I’ve lost one of my best friends as well.’

‘Oh sweetie.’ 

‘I thought Archie was  _ it. _ That once he’d realised we were perfect for each other, that’d be it. I’ve never thought of any other option.’

‘Oh B. I know it’s hard, but we’re still so young. The chances of you meeting your soulmate as a child are next to zero. There’s a world of opportunity out there for you. Archie is not the only man in the world.’

Betty hiccupped. ‘I know. I just hoped.’

‘I know you did.’ Veronica sighed. ‘You gave him a lot to live up to. Is it possible you were in love with the idea of Archie rather than the reality of him?’

Betty frowned, and Veronica worried she’d said too much. Perhaps this was a conversation for them to have later. When Betty had had more time to digest. ‘What he did was terrible. He knew you were coming later that day and he still…. Well. I know it’s cliche to say, but he’s not worth your tears. When you meet the right guy, he’s going to blow Archie out of the water and you’ll wonder why you ever thought he was right for you.’

Betty twisted her mouth but didn’t reply. Veronica seemed so sure of what she was saying, yet she didn’t understand. For Betty there had only ever been Archie. She just didn’t see other guys. She’d been waiting for him all along.

‘I just feel so stupid. I should have known it was too good to be true.’ 

‘I know you can’t see this now, but I think maybe… in the long run… this is a good thing for you.’ Veronica chose her words carefully, trying to gauge Betty’s reaction before she continued. Betty stopped for a minute, and raised one eyebrow quizzically at her, which Veronica took as permission to proceed.

‘Okay so bear with me on this one, and I know you probably won’t see it like this right now but girl, you’ve loved Archie forever and put him on this pedestal that no other guy could possibly hope to reach. And until you two had given it a go, and until he’d done something that meant you two couldn’t just continue as normal, no one else would get a look in. So when you got together, it was either going to work in one of two ways - either you would get the fairytale that you deserve, or it wouldn’t work. But whatever the outcome, you needed to give it a go. Otherwise when would you have stopped wondering what if?’

Betty twisted her mouth. ‘I don’t know V….’

‘What about Trev then? Last year that poor boy followed you round like a puppy. And I’m not saying that he was the right guy for you, but you wouldn’t even go to coffee with him.’

‘I didn’t want to lead him on.’

‘Precisely. Which is one of your most wonderful qualities. But all the time Archie was leading you on. Everytime you looked like you were giving up and moving on, it was like he knew and he’d send you a text and remind you of all the feelings you had.’

Veronica squeezed Betty’s knee. ‘Tell me if I’m overstepping here. We don’t have to talk about it now, we can just eat ice cream, watch stupid films and bitch instead if you’d rather.’

‘Thanks V.’ Betty almost managed a smile.

 

Betty woke up on Saturday feeling groggy. There had been a lot more crying the previous night; had it been anyone other than Veronica with her, Betty would have been incredibly embarrassed. But Veronica had assured her that this was just part of the process. She’d also instructed Betty to turn off her phone and ignore any plaintive cries for her to forgive him. Betty had done this, gladly allowing to Veronica to take charge. Veronica had also ordered pizza, stocked up on icecream and opened a bottle of her favourite wine.

‘Survival kit.’ she’d explained to Betty. With more food than they could possibly attempt to eat in one sitting, the girls had settled into the sofas, warning the boys to stay away. 

Betty had begun to feel a bit more human by the end of the evening. She was glad that she wouldn’t have to actually face Archie for a few more months. If this had happened when they were both still at school, or if they’d ended up going to the same college (as she’d once hoped for), she’d have had to put on a brave face or spend the next few weeks avoiding him. At least, she thought, she was in her favourite city and surrounded by friends, and she didn’t have to worry about bumping into him every time she left the apartment. 

She was awake early so she knew she had a little while before Veronica would be ready to face the world. Betty hopped out of bed and cricked her neck before putting on her running stuff. She grabbed her phone and turned in on, bracing herself to just ignore anything that Archie had sent. She needed the phone to play music, and she couldn’t keep it switched off forever, no matter how tempting that would be. As she tightened the laces on her trainers, she heard bleep after bleep. She took a deep breath and then looked.

_ 12 Missed Calls from Archie Andrews _

**Betty?**

**Where are you?**

**Betty? Please talk to me.**

**I’m sorry.**

**I can explain.**

**At least let me know you’re safe.**

**Betty, please pick up.**

**It was a stupid mistake. It didn’t mean anything.**

**I’m sorry. I’m sorry.**

With one swipe, and before she could dwell on it too long, Betty deleted the entire message thread. She knew she’d eventually have to speak to him again, but she didn’t want to do that quite yet. He could stew for once. 

In addition to the the long trail of messages from Archie, she had two others. One from Kevin:  **Oh Em Gee Betty. Ronnie told us, I can’t believe Barchie is no more. Sad face. I should have known, you should never trust a redhead. Especially not one on the football team. Ron’s banned us from the apartment, but if you need your uncle Kevin, come on over.**

She smiled, Kevin’s rules of engagement never ceased to entertain her. Even when her world as she knew it was collapsing around her. 

The final text was from Jughead.  **Hope you’re okay Betts. I’m sure Veronica has it covered but my Netflix account is ready and waiting if not.**

Betty nodded to herself and put in her headphones. She could do this. 

 

 

Forty minutes later, feeling hot and sweaty but with a clearer mind, Betty ground to a halt outside the apartment building again. She bent down, resting her hands on her thighs as she caught her breath. As her breathing slowed, she decided to do a couple of warm down stretches.

‘Taken to street acrobatics Betts?’ a familiar voice interrupted her. 

‘Jug? What are you doing up so early?’

The beanie-clad boy looked a little bit sheepish, and she noticed he had two coffee cups in his hand. ‘Ooooh, who’s that for? Hot date?’

Jughead looked embarrassed. ‘You actually.’ 

‘What?’ 

‘So, once I left your apartment yesterday, I had time to look at the comments under the sweet tea tutorial that I used, and I er.. Realised that I might have passed you a drink that was entirely unfit for human consumption. Since Veronica made it expressly clear that we weren’t allowed anywhere near the apartment last night I couldn’t correct my mistake then, so instead I was going to bring this peace offering to you today. Only it’s coffee, because I didn’t know if you actually liked sweet tea or not. And now I’m saying this out loud it sounds kiiiiiinda stupid but I’m hoping you’ll overlook that because the thought was there,’

‘Thank you Juggie. The tea was fine. More than fine, it was just what I needed.’

He smiled and passed her one of the cups. ‘Well, here, have it anyway.’

She accepted it gratefully, and they walked into the building together. 

‘You might not want to share the elevator with me... ‘ Betty started, a little embarrassed, as she stepped into it. ‘I’ve just been for a run after all.’

Jughead followed her in, shaking his head affectionately. ‘Don’t worry about that Betts.’ he paused. ‘Are you, you know, okay?’

She nodded, her head bobbing up and down like one of those dolls with a spring in. She couldn’t stop herself and she hoped he didn’t notice that she’d started to blink a lot more, before tears started again.

‘Yeah.’ she cleared her throat and spoke more decisively. ‘I will be.’

Jughead reached to touch her arm and she flinched away instinctively.

‘Sorry’ they said in unison. 

‘I’m sweaty.’ Betty found herself saying before she could stop herself. 

‘I didn’t mean to startle you.’ Jughead pulled a face. ‘I… I’m sorry he hurt you. He’s an idiot.’

‘So Veronica has told me.’ Betty gave a wry smile. 

‘It’s true you know.’ he said softly and looked as if he was about to say something else, but then the elevator doors opened and the moment had passed. They stepped out into the hall together in silence, neither of them quite knowing what to say. 

‘I’d best go have a shower.’ Betty said. ‘Thanks again for the coffee. It was really thoughtful of you.’ 

‘No problem.’ Jughead said simply. 

‘I think Veronica’s given us a weekend off from her party planning.’

‘Yep. So you don’t have to babysit me this weekend.’

‘It’s hardly babysitting when I want to leave too.’ 

‘I suppose.’

‘You two seemed deep in conversation last night before I… interrupted.’ Betty said lightly, changing the subject before she dwelt too much on what’d happened - and where she’d woken up - the previous weekend. 

Jughead looked suddenly embarrassed. He shuffled his feet and looked down. 

‘Oh yeah, we were just chatting… about… stuff.’ He coughed. ‘Erm. Yes, that’s it. Stuff.’ he scanned the floor as if searching for an excuse. 

Betty’s eyes widened. ‘Oh!’ She caught his eye and realisation dawned. Well - she hadn’t seen that one coming. ‘Sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude. I guess I’ll see you on Monday?’

‘See you Monday Betts.’

Betty rushed into her apartment and shut the door firmly, wondering why exactly news of her roommate and her best friend was making her feel wobbly all over again. 


	7. 7

7.

Betty threw herself into school work over the next few days. She felt remarkably fine about everything, so long as she kept busy. So that’s exactly what she did.

Betty always considered herself as someone who had to work extremely hard to keep up her good marks, and there were times that she envied the effortlessness of Veronica and Jughead - who seemed to breeze through academic life, but right now, it seemed to be a blessing. 

Archie kept texting, of course. And she kept deleting the messages. She knew that if she started to reply, or think about how to talk to him, she’d start to talk herself around. Right now, she couldn’t run the risk of dwelling on the years of friendship, the years where he’d been this constant in her life, the years she’d spent being so darned in love with him. And it helped that she had Veronica to keep an eye on her. 

Veronica had actually offered to do all the deleting for her, so that she didn’t have to see what Archie was saying in the first place, but Betty had declined. She wasn’t quite ready for the total expulsion of him from her life. She wasn’t quite ready to delete his number, block him on facebook, and remove his instagram from her feed. In time, perhaps she would. In time, perhaps she’d be able to look at it without it hurting. For now, she was just making a conscious effort not to interact with him - and that would have to do. 

 

 

On Thursday night, a week after that ill-fated trip to the bus stop and everything that followed, Veronica knocked on Betty’s bedroom door and found her tapping away on her laptop, open books surrounding her.

‘Hey B.’ 

Betty closed the book and spun around on her chair. ‘Hey. I was just finishing up.’

‘Making progress?’

Betty pulled a face. ‘To a point. I think I know what my main argument is going to be but I want to do a little more research first to make sure it’s got legs.’

Veronica smiled at her friend, knowingly. ‘I’d be shocked if you were doing it any differently. You put us all to shame.’

‘Hardly. Your grades are just as good as mine.’

‘I think not.’ Veronica grimaced. ‘Anyway, as fascinating as this conversation is, this is not why I came to speak to you.’

‘Ooop, sounds serious.’

‘Not really just -’ Veronica paused and took a step towards Betty and when she spoke again, her tone was much softer. ‘I’m going out tonight. Kevin’s coming over soon so you won’t be by yourself, but if you’d prefer I stayed at home that’s okay.’

‘Oh no V, you do not need to babysit me. Honestly I’m fine. Kevin doesn’t need to come over.’ Betty shook her head. ‘I’m fine. Nothing terrible has happened. I just broke up with my boyfriend. Not even crying anymore.’ Her joke was a little feeble, and technically a lie, since despite her best attempts to hide it, Veronica was only too aware that Betty had certainly been - and recently too. 

‘It’s not babysitting.’ Veronica stopped, trying to think of another way to describe it when that was _exactly_ what it was. ‘Anyway I think you’d be doing Kevin a favour anyway. If I was a betting woman, I’d say things weren’t going too well with Moose.’ 

‘You really didn’t have to do this V. I know you’ve been sitting in with me all week anyway.’

‘I haven---’

‘You have. When was the last time in living memory that Veronica Lodge didn’t have a social engagement for a full week. I’m not stupid - and I do appreciate the offer but honestly I’m fine.’

‘Okay, you’ve got me there. But after everything you did for me when Chuck…. well, throughout the whole black period that was Chuck… And besides, I of all people know all too well the temptation to text, or to answer calls or to stalk obsessively on social media, rears its ugly head when you’re by yourself.’

‘I promise not to text him.’

‘Oh, the best laid plans of mice and millenials. Anyway B, Veronica Lodge is not taking no for an answer and Kevin is coming over as soon as his class is finished, so you might want to…. Get changed.’ Veronica eyed Betty’s fleecy pyjamas, and then took in her expression. ‘Or not. Personal comfort is very important too.’

‘Okay.’ Betty laughed. ‘I will get changed. Where are you off to tonight anyway?’

Veronica looked slightly awkward. ‘Just meeting a friend for dinner.’ 

‘A male friend, by chance?’ Veronica’s cheeks reddened and she looked uncomfortable. This was not something Betty had ever seen.

‘Erm. Yeah.’

‘V - you don’t have to hide the fact you’re dating from me. Is it Reggie? Has he finally come good?’

Veronica ignored the question. ‘I’m not hiding anything, I’m just not rubbing it in your face. Anyway. Get changed. There’s a lovely bottle of wine in the fridge should you and Kev fancy it. I will be home later.’

Betty shook her head as her friend rushed out of the room. There was a little twinge of sadness - not because Veronica was dating -goodness knows she was glad to see that again - but because Veronica was dating and not asking Betty for her pre-date assistance. Normally Veronica’s dates were a whole day affair, where both girls indulged in a little pampering, and Ronnie tried on at least fifteen outfits before settling on one (normally the first thing she tried on). Betty hoped Veronica wasn’t going to avoid her on this topic forever. She’d miss it. 

 

 

‘I propose a toast!’ said Kevin. ‘I know it didn’t go so well last time I tried this, but let’s start again. To clean slates and no more heartbreak.’

They were sat in the living area, half pretending to watch Netflix, but instead commiserating each other on their failed relationships. 

‘To fresh starts.’ Betty added, clinking her glass with his. 

‘I love him, you know.’ Kevin added in a more sombre tone. ‘I know I shouldn’t. I knew he was bad news, and that I shouldn’t let it get this far. How can someone love you back if they don’t even love - or accept - themselves? But I couldn’t help it. Before I knew it I was sucked in. Totally stupid but…. And here we are.’

‘He’s an idiot.’ Betty said, simply. ‘I’m sorry Kevin. I thought you were making progress.’

‘I was. Or so I thought. Who knows now... At the end of last year he said he was going to talk to his dad and tell him. I thought after that we might be an in actual relationship, not some sordid, secret - who knows what it was.’

‘I take it he didn’t tell him?’

‘Nope. And then he had a series of short lived flings with any female that had a pulse and was within a fifty-mile radius.’ Kevin spoke sharply, but then sighed and corrected himself. ‘I understand what it’s like to be confused. And if he’s bisexual, that’s cool. But there’s definitely some part of him that wants to be with a man and…. Even if that’s not me - I mean...Obviously I’m upset for myself, but I’m also upset for  _ him. _ Because no matter how badly you think your family might take it, there’s nothing worse than hiding who you are. And I wish I could help him see that.’

‘I’m sure you have, Kev. If he was going to tell his dad, something must have stuck.’ Betty twisted her face. ‘I’m sorry he’s messed you around. That wasn’t fair of him.’

‘He’s not a bad person, you know. He’s just scared.’

‘Maybe so, but he’s used you in the process. That’s not good.’

‘Maybe he’ll tell him over Christmas….’ Kevin trailed off when he spotted the look of disapproval on Betty’s face.

‘Kevin, if I was saying this about Archie, what would you say to me?’

‘All bets are off with Moose, I’ll have some fun with a redhead?’ Kevin stopped himself. ‘Sorry, that was grossly inappropriate of me.’ He sighed. ‘I know, you’re right. It’s just so hard to let go of the idea of something.’

‘I know.’ Betty spoke softly and Kevin’s eyes darted towards her. He didn’t speak, allowing her the time to continue if she wanted. He knew that Betty had a tendency to clam up if she was pushed too far. 

‘I know what it’s like. And it’s hard.’ She blinked a couple of times, and tried to keep her voice at a steady time. ‘I think the worst bit - other than knowing you have to get over them and put those feelings to rest - is the realisation of how stupid you’ve been and how much time you’ve wasted.’

‘Betty, it wasn’t a waste. He liked you. He liked you enough to start a relationship and want to continue it.’

‘Yes, but I  _ loved _ him. And then he cheated on me.’

‘Don’t take this out of context and use it as an excuse to text him, but just because he cheated on you doesn’t mean that he never cared. He did at some point. He just didn’t care enough. And that sucks.’

‘That it does.’ Betty took a small sip of her wine. ‘And Moose cared about you too. But, you can’t wait forever so you need someone who cares and who isn’t scared about what others might think.’

‘Here here! I will drink to that.’ And he did. ‘God I wish I was straight sometimes, Betty. We’d make the perfect power couple.’

‘Well, if you ever change your mind.’ Betty laughed - really laughed - for the first time in what seemed like years, but had really only been a week. (How had it only been a week? How had the days still turned when her world was upside down?)

‘I will bear you in mind.’ Kevin winked. ‘Although there’s someone who wouldn’t be too thrilled about that, and I’m not sure I could break their heart.’

‘What do you mean by that?’

Kevin looked embarrassed, realising he’d said more than he should have. He skirted around trying to find an answer. ‘Oh. Veronica… We made a pact to get married if we were both still single at 35. What can I say? I couldn’t resist the thought of little Upper East Side babies.’

‘Mmm’ Betty narrowed her eyes, not entirely sure she believed him. 

‘I know, I know, I can tell you’re disappointed. But if you wanted a beard you had to get in quick.’ 

‘Story of my life! Always being second in line.’ Betty was half-joking, but there was more than a stroke of truth in her words. She wasn’t one to feel sorry for herself often, but she wished that _just once_ she could be someone’s first choice.

‘Oh tsh. You’re just oblivious to what’s right in front of you sometimes. Need I remind you of Trev? That boy drove me mad with all his questions about you. You might think that athletes are hardened emotionally but I can tell you now that they’re not…’

‘Yeah. Sorry about that.’ Betty pursed her lips. 

‘Anyway. Less of this depressing talk. We shall be adored by the right people one day.’

‘If you say so.’ 

‘What do you say we all go to speed dating sometime - you, me, Veronica and Jughead? We’re all single, what have we got to lose?  Obviously not right now, but maybe when you’re ready to start dating again…?’

‘Can you really see Jughead going to speed dating?’ Betty rolled her eyes at the thought of it. ‘And I think Ronnie’s seeing someone at the moment.’

‘When has that ever stopped Ronnie? She loves scoping out the landscape as it were. Although we’d have to go sooner rather than later - before she gets serious with whoever she’s seeing. She does have some morals.’

‘You’re awful, you are.’ Betty playfully nudged his arm. ‘I will think about it.’

‘Good. Now, what’s the trashiest thing we can find on Netflix?’

 

They’d watched more episodes of ‘Cheapest Weddings’ than they cared to admit to when they heard Veronica’s voice outside the apartment. (‘Nothing convinces you that you want to be single than watching some absolute shitshow of a matriomy!’ - According to Kevin at least). Kevin, loathe to pass up an opportunity to embarrass his friend, leapt to the door to see what was going on (and, in an ideal world, catch her mid kiss). Betty followed him, in the spirit of why-notness. When Kevin flung open the door, Betty saw Veronica, with her hand gently placed on Jughead’s arm. 

They sprung apart when they realised that Betty and Kevin were watching them. Kevin wolf whistled.

‘Oh wow, you guys. Subtle.’ Veronica rolled her eyes 

‘This isn’t what it - ‘ Jughead started but dropped off.

‘Well Veronica, we thought you were meeting Reggie tonight?’

‘Well, had you not decided to become peeping Toms, I would have told you that I did, we called it a night early since he has practice. Jughead and I ran into each other coming back into the building.’

‘I’d been in the library.’ Jughead was staring directly at Betty, and shifted his bag on his shoulder as if proffering some evidence.

‘Mmmhmm, sure.’ Kevin had his hand on his hip, clearly enjoying this moment. 

Veronica rolled her eyes and strode into the apartment. ‘Honestly Kevin, if you want a full description of Reggie’s abs, you are not going the right way about it.’

‘Fine, I’ll bite. But this is not over - I am watching you two.’ He pointed slowly at Veronica and then at Jughead. ‘There is more to this that meets the eye, and I will find out. Come on Jug, I’ll start the interrogation with you.’

He airkissed Betty and winked at Veronica before dragging a somewhat reluctant Jughead behind him. Jughead mouthed 'save me' in Betty's direction, and she gave him a cheerful grin as he was dragged away by Kevin. 

Veronica closed the door firmly behind him and sighed again. 

‘You know I would never go there with Jughead - right?’ Veronica clarified again.

‘Methinks the lady does protest too much.’ Betty replied, quietly. 

‘Ugh - really?’ Veronica pulled a face and then recomposed her features. ‘I mean, I love the guy but as a friend. No way would I want to be anything more than that… besides, things are going well with Reggie so..’

‘You know you can talk to me about that too?’ Betty interjected, happy at the chance to change the subject because the thought of Veronica and Jughead made her feel somewhat uncomfortable. And yes, on the one hand they were both adamantly denying it - but on the other hand, this was the second time she’d caught them looking close. Plus, Veronica hadn’t really mentioned Reggie much, which was uncharacteristic. ‘You don’t have to sugar coat things. I’m not completely fragile.’

‘I know B - but it’s early days with Reggiekins and I’m just not sure of anything right now. The old Veronica got far too carried away with relationships and boys. The new Veronica isn’t going to let them dictate her life so much. So, yes, I haven’t been as verbose about how things are going with Reggie - yet - but that doesn’t mean that I’m using him as a cover to meet up with Jughead instead.’ 

‘Okay V. Just as long as when you do want to, you know I’m here.’

‘I know that B. As long as you know the same…. Any more texts from he who must not be named?’

‘A couple, but I deleted them straight away.’ 

‘Good girl. It’ll get easier, I promise.’

‘I know.’

Betty made both of them a hot chocolate, and they curled up in front of the TV again. (She really needed to find a hobby that meant she wasn’t sat on their couch for so long. She’d get to that soon.)

‘Oh V - in the spirit of being a good roommate, I should warn you. Kevin’s decided we all need to go speed dating and I don’t think he’s going to take no for an answer.’

‘Oh my god, speed dating? Well that sounds atrocious and brilliant all at the same time.’

 

 

Jughead was a little awkward come Monday morning with Betty knocked on his door. He’d been conspicuously absent over the weekend, and when Betty asked him about it he’d muttered something about the library and having assessments due. Betty wasn’t entirely sure that she believed him, but she knew better than to push Jughead when he was in one of these moods. Instead, she tried to break the awkwardness by linking her arm through his, as she’d always done before. 

Something still seemed off, however. It wasn’t as obvious as him tensing, or flinching away, but something made Betty think that he wasn’t particularly comfortable with it. She slowed their walking until she pulled him to a stop and furrowed her brow.

‘Juggie, we’re okay, aren’t we?’ 

‘What? Betts - of course we are. Why?’

Betty shrugged and twisted her mouth to the side as she decided how to respond. ‘I dunno, you just seem a little quiet this morning. Like something’s on your mind?’ she probed. ‘Like you don’t want to hang out with me.’

Jughead’s face reddened. ‘Oh. I didn’t mean to make you feel that way.’ He glanced down at his shoes, twisting his left foot to and fro on the spot. ‘I just… I felt a bit awkward about the other night. You know there’s nothing going on with me and Veronica, right?’ He looked up and caught Betty’s gaze directly.

‘Veronica made that point very clear.’ Betty smiled at him, encouragingly. 

Jughead smiled softly and then continued: ‘I didn’t want you to think that we’d been sneaking around behind your back. Because we haven’t… we’ve just been talking a bit.’

‘Oh?’ Betty was surprised. 

‘Yeah, she’s been, um, a good listener. Helping me work out a couple of things.’

Betty did her best not to look hurt as he said that. She’d always considered that she was Jughead’s best friend, and she’d be the one that he turned to if something was up - not Veronica. She couldn’t help but feel a little sad that he hadn’t spoken to her about whatever it was that was up.

‘Oh.’ she said again. ‘Is there anything I can help with? I don’t mean to pry - but you know that I’m always here for you.’ 

Jughead shook his head ruefully. ‘I know Betts. It’s nothing you can help with. But I just really didn’t want you to think I was dating Veronica or something. Could you imagine?’

‘You know it’d be okay if you were?’ Betty spoke softly, willing herself to believe the words she was saying, because she knew she probably wouldn’t be okay with it - but it wouldn’t be fair to say that. There was never smoke without fire, after all. ‘Or if you were dating someone else? Or if Veronica or Kevin was really. I know I’ve not been much fun this last week, but I don’t want any of you thinking you have to hide your relationships from me.’

‘Oh.’ Now it was Jughead’s turn to say it.

‘I wouldn’t be upset, you know. I’d be happy for you.’

‘Oh.’ He repeated and then cleared his throat. ‘Well, I’m categorically not. But I’ll bear that in mind.’ 

He squeezed her arm and they continued walking. Betty didn’t notice that his smile dropped as soon as she looked away. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to update- I kinda lost my writing mojo for a bit. I think this chapter is a bit disjointed but it needs to happen for the next sections to make sense so I hope it reads okay.   
> @TeapotFiction if you want to follow me on Tumblr. (I mostly gush over other writer's work and reblog cute gifsets).


	8. 8

 

It was a truth universally acknowledged that once Kevin got an idea in his head, he would not let it go. And he was either very persuasive - or had moral blackmail on everyone - because two weeks later they found themselves in an artisan coffee shop, full with other students, downloading an app named dubiously named ‘CoffeeDate™’. 

They’d all refused at first. Betty couldn’t think of anything more embarrassing than speed dating; Veronica protested that she wasn’t technically single; and Jughead put forward the argument that he didn’t like other people. Period. But regardless, here they were. The only one looking enthusiastic was Kevin - and he was excited enough for the four of them - although Veronica was starting to come around to the idea. 

‘Oh there is a total cutie at three o’clock Betty,’ Kevin winked. ‘Straight he’s yours, gay and he is mine.’

‘I don’t think you’ve quite grasped the concept of speed dating.’ Jughead couldn’t help but wince when he said the phrase (with a double wince for the fact that he did, now, understand how speed dating worked). ‘You don’t pick before it starts. You have to establish a scintillating conversation in the allotted three minutes - and then you’re allowed to pick based on nothing more than that.’ 

‘I pity the girls that have to sit at the table of Jughead Jones.’ Kevin replied, waspishly. 

‘So do I, Kevin. So do I. But, since you’ve dragged me here, it’s on your conscience rather than mine.’ Jughead grinned and Kevin rolled his eyes. 

‘Well I’m going to have a good time.’ Veronica interjected, plastering on a smile. ‘Since Reggie and I aren’t official yet, I reckon I’m allowed to give the landscape one last look over. Right? I mean, he’s probably doing the same.’ 

‘Sure.’ Kevin assured her, a little too quickly. 

Betty stayed silent, not voicing any of her fears about not being chosen by anyone. She knew she didn’t have the exuberance of Veronica, the unmistakable fun of Kevin, or - despite his best attempts to protest it - the easy conversation of Jughead. She cupped her hands around her cup of coffee in order to distract herself from balling her fingers into her palms. She chewed the inside of her lip while the others chatted on, her silence seemingly unnoticed. 

The host arrived after a few more minutes, an overly enthusiastic woman who seemed to make up for her small statue with a big voice.

‘Okay everyone and welcome to our first ever student CoffeeDate night! I hope you’re all excited and ready to meet some special people. You should have all downloaded the CoffeeDate app on your phone - if you haven’t you’ve still got a few minutes so get downloading! Wifi code is above the counter for all of you with small data plans. And while you’re at the counter, don’t forget to try one of our special coffees this evening.’ She grinned widely around the room. ‘So, the way it’s going to work tonight is this. Once you’ve entered all your details into the app - name, gender, phone number and whether you’re in to girls, boys or both - you’ll be automatically allocated a table number to sit at. Number 1 is at that corner’ she gestured to the far end of the room. ‘And number 25 is over here.’ she pointed to the corner of the room nearest her. You’ll have three minutes to get to know each other, after which you’ll be able to select whether to accept or decline them. As soon as you’ve done that, you’ll either get a message to move to a different table number, or stay where you are. So just do what the app tells you. There will be 60 seconds for everyone to move and then we’ll start the next 3 minute date.’ She clapped her hands. ‘Does everyone understand?’ 

The room, as one, nodded. 

‘Once all the dates are done, you’ll be able to pull up a list of everyone you’ve seen and have five minutes to decide if you want to change your mind over any of them. After that, your decisions are locked in and you’ll get a list of your matches and their phone numbers.’ She tilted her head. ‘What happens after that, of course, is up to you. We’ll stay open for another hour so you can get to know your matches a little better.’ 

There was a general murmur of excitement from the room, except for a loud groan from Jughead. 

‘I’ll give you a few minutes to finish downloading the app. There are power points around for anyone with a particularly weak battery - Iphone users I’m looking at you.’ 

Betty had now finished her coffee, and looked around for somewhere to put it down. She settled on the counter and took the couple of steps towards it. She gave herself a moment before turning back around to face the group, concentrating on her breathing and swallowing hard. 

‘Promise to accept me if I accept you?’ A friendly voice was in her ear and Betty spun around to face him. 

‘Of course Jug.’ Betty smiled and found herself feeling slightly more relaxed. At least she was guaranteed to have someone match with her - even if it was just a sympathy friend vote. 

‘The things we do for Kevin, eh?’ Jughead rolled his eyes. ‘I hope he appreciates it.’

‘He does. It’s sweet of you to come.’

‘What do you mean Betts? Speed dating? It’s totally my scene.’ Betty recognised his attempt to make her smile and did not disappoint him. 

‘Sorry, my mistake. Of course it is.’ She dropped her voice slightly before she continued.  ‘I’m just glad it’s not just me here by myself.’ She looked around the room and pulled a face. There were a lot of people there. 

‘Seriously Betty, you have nothing to worry about. If you don’t get a clean sweep of matches then all of these guys need their heads looking at.’

‘You’re just saying that because you’re my friend. These people don’t know me. What can I possibly say that’ll make me seem interesting when I’ve only got three minutes?’ She sucked the inside of her cheek again. Jughead put one hand on her shoulder, as if he was giving her a pep talk.’

‘Just be yourself Betty. You’ve got more going for you in a single day than most people have in their lifetime. Do not worry about that.’

His eyes lingered on hers so long that Betty started to feel a little awkward under his gaze.

‘Also -’ he started, but he was interrupted by the host clapping loudly to get the attention of the room. He dropped his hand off her shoulder and turned to face the woman who began to speak.

‘Okay everyone. Are we ready?’ she yelled and was met with a faint noise of agreement.

‘I said Are. We. Ready?!’ she repeated.

‘Yes!’ the response came in a lot louder.

‘Has everyone downloaded the app and entered their information?’

‘Yes!’ 

‘So let’s get started, your first table should be revealed in 3….2….1!’

Betty looked down at hers; Table 12. She felt a little bit sick, but heeding Jughead’s advice, she held her head high and walked over to it. Just before she sat down, he gave her a nod of encouragement. She smiled back at him, a wave of confidence flowing over her. 

 

All in all, it wasn’t as bad as Betty had expected. She could almost have said that she enjoyed herself. It wasn’t completely horrendous. At least, once she’d got the first date over with it wasn’t. He’d sat down, and introduced himself as Troy and proceeded to talk about himself for the next three minutes, all the while calling her ‘babe’ because he hadn’t bothered to find out her name. That was made painfully obvious when, at the end of the date, her name flashed up on his phone and he said. ‘Betty, huh? Quirky name.’ before shuffling off to bore the next girl. Despite that, Betty still felt a touch guilty when she opted for ‘decline’. It wasn’t in her nature to say no to anyone, but this drastic times called for drastic measures. 

Luckily for Betty, her next date, James, had been much better. He was a science major from Columbia who loved reading, so she at least had something that she could talk about. More to the point, he actually seemed interested in what she had to say - much to her great surprise. His three minutes passed a lot quicker than Troy’s had. 

‘Nice to meet you Betty. I hope our paths cross again.’ he said as he got up to leave, a broad smile spreading across his face. 

‘Me too.’ Betty found herself actually meaning it, as she selected ‘Accept’ with slightly more confidence than she’d thought she would. 

After that it was a mixed bag. Some were hopeless causes (they tended to be jocks); a handful were good and the rest left her feeling ‘meh’ - either because it was awkward, they had nothing in common, they were too similar to Archie, or there was something she couldn’t put her finger on. It was those in the latter category that she felt worse about rejecting, but she supposed that was how it worked…

 

Betty was very relieved when Jughead sat down at her table three dates before the end. She had been starting to feel a little bit too much like a performing monkey. Or that she was slipping back into the act she’d put on for all those years to keep her mother happy. At least with him she could be herself for a few minutes. 

‘Oh my god, am I glad it’s you.’ he announced, with customary tact, as he sat down. ‘I never thought I’d have cause to say this, but women are exhausting.’

‘Is your particular brand of hipster-come-emo-come-misunderstood-writer going down well then?’

‘I think they’re just being polite. Politely enthusiastic. Very chatty. All of them.’ 

‘Hey, we are at an artisan cafe, isn’t this totally your jam?’ 

‘Elizabeth Cooper, less of the sarcasm.’ but he grinned. 

‘Fine. So, anyone catch your fancy?’

His mouth twitched. ‘Maybe one.’

‘Maybe?’ Betty gave him a look. ‘I had no idea you were so picky.’

‘Geez, thanks Betts! You know how to cut a man down.’

Betty flashed him a grin. ‘So why’s the lone lady just a maybe?’

Jughead contemplated. ‘Well, she seemed pretty great, but I don’t know how she felt about me.’

‘So, it’s only a maybe because you’re scared she won’t pick you back?’

‘I guess.’ 

‘Well that’s stupid.’ 

‘Says you. How many people have you accepted so far tonight?’

‘Erm. Three.’

‘Pot, Kettle, Black Cooper.’ 

‘At least I’m not declining anyone just because I’m not guaranteed that they’ll accept me back.’ 

‘We can’t all be as courageous as you.’ he winked. 

‘Well, what’ve you got to lose? Even, worse case, she doesn’t accept you back. Isn’t it worse to not try at all in the first place?’

‘Mmm. I dunno. You’re very philosophical tonight Betts. Speed dating obviously agrees with you.’ 

‘Don’t let the fear of striking out stop you from playing the game!’

‘Isn’t that from A Cinderella Story?’ he rolled his eyes as Betty nodded.

‘Mmhmm.’

‘I’m not sure what’s worse, that you quoted it, or that I know where you quoted it from.’ 

Before Betty had time to respond the bell rang, signalling their time was up. 

‘Well nice to meet you Miss Cooper.’ Jughead said formally as he stood up to move onto the next table.

‘Nice to meet you too Mr Jones. And Jug - think about what I said, okay? You’re more of a catch than you give yourself credit for, you know.’ 

‘Flattery will get you everywhere.’ 

 

The next two dates were nothing to write home about, so Betty stuck to the three that she’d already accepted, bringing her total acceptances up to four - once you included Jughead. Now she had to wait for the bit that she was most nervous about; finding out whether they’d liked her back. She was at least glad she was guaranteed a 25% success rate, provided Jughead kept his end of the bargain. She regrouped with Kevin, Veronica and Jughead on one of the sofas in one end of the room.

‘Phew.’ Jughead said. ‘I am glad that is over. Never again Kevin.’

‘Oh tsh, are you telling me you didn’t enjoy yourself? I for one had a fabulous time. God I’ve missed flirting.’ Kevin sighed happily. 

‘Missed flirting? Missed. Flirting?’ Jughead repeated incredulously. ‘It’s a bad day if you go half an hour without flirting. If it’s not with the boy in the bar downstairs, or someone in one of your classes, or someone you met at the supermarket check out...it’s me.’

‘Oh Jughead, sweetie, you think that I flirt with you?’

‘Yes. You do.’

‘Hmm. I suppose I do. Can’t help it. It’s the hair. I wish you’d tell me how you get that lone curl to behave so beautifully day in and day out.’

‘Mostly by ignoring it, and by sometimes washing it.’

‘$30 I spend on my shampoo. $30. And still my hair takes careful crafting. And you just own one body wash which I suppose you use for everything. It is not fair.’

‘I hear you there.’ Echoed Veronica as she twirled a strand of her hair around her fingers. 

‘Veronica! Your hair is always perfect.’ Kevin cooed at her.

‘Yes, thanks to $300 haircuts and conditioning treatments. Woe is me indeed.’ she added overdramatically. ‘Anyway, that is all besides the point, when do we find out our matches?’

‘Patience V!’ Betty laughed, grateful for the distraction. ‘I didn’t think you’d be so into it anyway. I mean… given Reggie? Has someone else taken your fancy?’

‘Oh no one compares, obviously. I just want to know how well I’m adored.’ 

Just then, all of their phones bleeped, announcing to the room that the results were in.

‘Dun, dun, dunnnnnn.’ trilled Veronica, scrabbling to be the first to check her list of suitors. 

‘Oh my god, as if that red haired idiot turned me down.’ Kevin was outraged. ‘Who does he think he is? He was so dull he’d make my econ professor look interesting. Oh and the guy who was wearing his baseball cap. Who wears a hat indoors? It’s so uncouth.’

‘Ahem.’ Jughead coughed, pointedly.

‘Well we all know that you’re uncouth Jughead.’  Kevin rolled his eyes. ‘I’ve a good mind to go and ask them why they did not think that I was good enough to match with.’

‘Kevin, to risk asking an obvious question,  _ why _ did you accept so many guys that you didn’t like?’ Betty queried, having taken heart that 3 out of 4 of her matches had liked her back.

‘Well duh, Elizabeth. How else do you find out who rejected you? If you accept everyone, you see everyone who liked you. And if they’re not in the list than they’re clearly not of sound mind. It’s the only explanation. I mean, I am a catch. A catch.’ he made “catch” a two syllable word as he over enunciated it. Veronica touched him lightly on the arm.

‘Yes Kevin, you are. How many matches did you get in total?’ 

‘11.’

‘Well that’s nothing to be sniffed at. And how many of them do you actually like?’

‘Hmm. Three, maybe four.’

‘Well why not go forth and conquer before anyone else gets a look in.’

Kevin’s face brightened up at that prospect. 

‘How many matches did you get Ronnie?’ he chirped, in a much lighter tone.

‘8.’ she replied a little smugly. 

‘And you, Betty?’

‘Three’ she mumbled, suddenly feeling a little bit embarrassed by her small total.

‘Jughead?’

Jughead shifted uncomfortably in his seat, glaring at the screen in his hand, as if he could make the screen say something different. ‘Just the one for me - our very own Betts took pity on me.’

‘Oh no Jug, the girl you liked didn’t match with you? I’m sorry.’ Betty started but Veronica interrupted. 

‘Hang on Mr Jones, I also took pity on you. Does that mean you rejected moi?’ she checked her phone again. ‘You did! You absolute swine. Well, that is the last time you are welcome at my door, and you know what that means don’t you? No more of Betty’s cookies.’

‘You’re using Betty’s cookies as punishment, for me offending you? Wow.’ Jughead deadpanned and Veronica swatted him jokingly.

‘Well anyway you guys, fun as this was, I have a date with Reggiekins so I am going to leave you all to it. And I may think about forgiving you one day Jones. Maybe.’

With that Veronica swept out of the room. 

‘She always knows how to make an exit’ Kevin commented, his voice full of admiration. ‘And I am going to take that as my queue to go and chat up the adorable music student I had the pleasure of spending a whole three minutes of heaven with earlier. I hope you two follow my lead.’

 

And then there was two, sat on the sofa together, both suddenly feeling at odds with what to say.

‘You don’t have to sta-’

‘Did you actually accept anyon-’

They spoke over each other and then tried again.

‘You don’t have to stay with me Betts. I’m sure there’s someone...’ He leant over her shoulder to read her list of names. ‘James maybe? That you wanna go talk to. I don’t want to stand in the way of true love.’

‘Hardly Jug!’ She paused. ‘This was fun, you know. More fun than I thought it would be.’ She stopped.

‘Why do I sense a “but” coming on? He nudged her.

‘Because you obviously know me too well! I’m just not sure if I want to date again quite yet, so I don’t want to lead anyone on.’

‘It’s a conversation Betty. You’re not contractually obliged to be in a relationship with them just because you speak to them.’ 

‘I know.’ She shrugged her shoulders. ‘Anyway, he’s got my number, he can text me if he wants.’

‘Are you sure you’re not just saying that as an excuse to make me feel better about letting you stay with me?’

‘There’s no place I’d rather be Jug. She shifted closer to him on the sofa and then linked arms with him, placing her head on his shoulder.

‘Careful Betts - your other dates will get jealous’ he joked, a little half heartedly.

She ignored his quip.‘I feel like it hasn’t been just us for a while. I’ve missed it.’

‘Me too.’

‘I’m sorry you didn’t get any matches. How many people did you click accept for?’ She felt Jughead stifen. ‘Sorry. You don’t have to say, I’m being nosey. Sorry.’

‘Ah it’s okay. Just the one girl I like.’ He said quickly.

‘Hey - and me! Don’t forget me.’

‘Yeah, that’s it. And you too.’ He said softly and gave her arm a squeeze. 

‘Kevin seems to be in his element tonight.’ Betty pointed at their friend who was now surrounded by three males - all of whom were hanging on his every word.

‘I’m glad. He needed this after everything that happened with Moose.’

That surprised Betty - she wasn’t aware that Jughead was so perceptive about Kevin. She supposed they did live with each other but Kevin always put such a brave face on that it was hard to understand just how keenly he felt things sometimes. Even she hadn’t realised truly - until a couple of weeks ago - the depth of his feelings for Moose.

‘Yeah. I hope he meets someone nice.’ She agreed.

‘Do you want to get out of here?’ Jughead offered. ‘We could pick up some burgers and head back to mine - or yours - whichever you prefer?’

Betty smiled. ‘Sounds perfect!’

 

They decided to go back to the girls’ apartment. It was the nicer one, after all - and Veronica was more likely to stay out than Kevin. (She claimed she liked to have a full appreciation of the manner in which they lived before she committed to anything, but Betty suspected it had more to do with the fact she liked having to ‘borrow’ items of clothing from her suitors). 

‘This is the most delicious burger I have ever tasted in my life.’ Jughead spoke through a mouthful of food. ‘Honestly, if that app had more burgers on and less boring people, I’d have had a lot more matches.’

‘Hey, at least you got to go back with your match. More than a lot of people got.’ Betty dabbed at a bit of ketchup on the side of her mouth. ‘I’m going to have to go for an extra long run if tomorrow if I eat all this.’ she remarked as she eyed the burger and chips in front of her. ‘Don’t want that freshman fifteen to catch up with me in the wrong year!’

‘Don’t be stupid.’ Jughead piled a couple of onion rings on her plate. ‘You do not need to worry about that. You’ve got a perfect figure. One burger isn’t going to change that.’

Betty stared at him. She wasn’t sure what she was most shocked about - that he’d willingly shared his food, or his comment about her figure.

She was saved from having to respond by her phone ringing. She looked at the caller display before clicking the ‘Decline’ button, then placed her phone, face down, on the coffee table.

‘One of your matches asking where you disappeared to?’

She shook her head. ‘Archie.’ 

‘Oh.’

‘I know I should talk to him. Eventually. But I just…’

‘Why would you talk to him Betts? After what he did.’

‘He was my friend first.’ She took a bite of her burger before she said anything that might incriminate her, like ‘I miss him’ or ‘I don’t want to lose him completely’.

‘So? Didn’t stop him hurting you.’

Betty shrugged. She knew that was true but she also couldn’t quite bring herself to say anything unkind about the person she’d spent years loving.

‘You deserve so much better. I hope you know that.’ he continued, softly. 

‘I know. I deserve someone who isn’t going to cheat on me, Ronnie has already covered that topic extensively.’

‘It’s more than that. He’s… an idiot. Yes, he cheated on you but, you grew up with him and he never saw what was right in front of his nose.’ Jughead became more animated as he spoke. ‘He didn’t bother with you until you came back from college - after getting in to a good school - and suddenly you were so much more confident. So he finally thought you were cool enough to go out with. Yes, you deserve more than someone who cheats on you without thinking. But you also deserve someone who saw you  _ before _ . Someone who liked you, not the confidence or the New York sophistication - but  _ you.’ _

‘Jughead, that’s unfair to Archie. I was… I didn’t...I mean, no one really saw me before…’

‘I did.’ 

Betty looked up, startled, her green eyes widening as she looked over to Jughead - who almost looked as surprised as she did at what he’d said. 

His eyes flicked to the floor and then back up at her. ‘I always did. I do.’ 

Betty felt like she was frozen to the spot - there were so many questions she wanted to ask, but she wasn’t quite confident enough in what he was saying to ask them. Did this mean…? What about Veronica? What - her? 

Jughead scanned her eyes for a reaction and then stood up to leave. ‘I should go. I should not stay here. I need to…’ he didn’t even finish his sentence before he pushed past her, out of the apartment and into the corridor. 

‘Jug - wait!’ But the door slammed behind him. 

Betty was left staring at the two plates of unfinished food. Her appetite had gone. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is slightly too dialogue heavy... But on the other hand I enjoyed writing it too much to cut too much!
> 
> Dun dun dun... what's Betty going to do next?


	9. 9

Betty sat frozen, just staring at the plates in front of her and desperately wondering what she should do next.

Should she go after him?

Should she give him space?

Should she wait?

Her mind flicked through all the options. She was confused. Confused and - of course - terrified of making the wrong choice. She couldn’t believe what had just happened. She’d been completely blindsided. Should she have realised before now?

And then, it was obvious what she should do. Jughead was her best friend. She couldn’t just let him run away. The conversation wasn’t over yet. She couldn’t let him think that she didn’t care.There was only one thing for it. With a nod of decision, she grabbed her shoes and hurried down the corridor to his apartment.

 

Betty knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She wasn’t sure that he’d come back here but she could see a glimpse of light shining through the small gap in the door frame. And where else would he have gone? She knocked again, but this time louder. Still no answer.

‘Jug?’ she called, softly. ‘Jug? I know you’re in there. Please talk to me.’

There was still no answer. She banged on the door louder still, and this time with more desperation. ‘Jughead. Please.’ 

She was almost crying with frustration. She needed to speak to him and she needed to do it now.

‘Please open up.’

‘Betty, it’s fine. Just go home.’ he finally responded, quietly - but firm.

‘Not until you open this door. Please Jug.’ She stuck her chin out in defiance. 

The door opened a crack, she could only see the smallest part of Jughead’s face. His expression was unreadable. He didn’t look sad, but he didn’t look happy - he looked entirely neutral, and like he was concentrating hard on doing so. 

‘Okay, it’s open. You can go home now.’ His voice was measured, but there was more to it than that. Betty couldn’t quite make out what she heard in his voice. He didn’t sound very Jughead-like.

‘Please let me in?’ she insisted again, but in her softest voice.

‘You don’t have to check that I’m okay, you know.’

Betty twisted her mouth and shook her head. ‘I’m not. Well, I am - but not entirely. Don’t you want to talk about… what just happened?’

‘Not particularly…’ he started and then sighed. ‘But, you’re right. We should talk.’ 

The door opened slowly and Jughead gave Betty a half smile as she stood in front of him - but it didn’t reach his eyes. He looked down, and gestured for her to come in then closed door behind her. They both stood in the little hallway, neither spoke for a while. The silence stretched on and Betty couldn’t bear it - but she didn’t know what to say. It seemed too weird to be in silence with Jughead; she had never been lost for words around him before.

‘Sorry for running out like that.’ Jughead started - but she shook her head.

‘That’s okay. Sorry for… not speaking.’ 

Jughead nodded once. He gestured towards his bedroom. ‘You wanna…?’

Betty widened her eyes and looked at him, confused and a little shocked.

‘Oh god no!’ Jughead realised what she must have interpreted that as. ‘No. Just… we’ll have privacy there. For however long this conversation lasts. I’d rather not be interrupted, or explain to Kevin, and maybe Kevin’s date, what’s going on.’

‘Oh. Yes. Sure.’ Betty felt jumpy, in a way that she never had around Jughead before. But she followed him into his room. And when he closed the door, her heart started to race. He sat down on the side of his bed, and Betty realised that wasn’t entirely sure where she should sit. She was overthinking her every action so she didn’t have to think about the what to say to Jughead because that seemed so difficult. Where she sat seemed to have significance. Should she encourage the closeness between them or give a little distance until things were clearer? 

She walked slowly towards him, eyeing up the space on the bed next to him, and his desk chair, trying to decide where she should go. Jughead looked at her with a vulnerability she’d never seen before and gently patted the bed next to him, so she took her cue.

He’d taken his beanie off his head, and was playing with it to distract himself. He curled the grey wool around his hands, twisting it this way and that, but being careful not to stretch it. When he came to one of the pins that he always had stuck through it, his fingers stopped and he turned the metal around in circles, staring intently at it - as if it was the most important thing in the world. 

Betty chewed the inside of her mouth again, searching for the words she needed. First though, before she ploughed on and made a fool of herself, she needed clarity.

‘When you said you saw me…’ she trailed off, not knowing where that sentence was taking her. 

‘I like you Betty. I really like you.’ 

Her lips parted forming a perfect ‘o’, as a flush of something - she didn’t know what, but something - washed over her.

‘I had no idea.’ it sounded feeble, even to her, but it was the truth.

‘Yeah. I figured.’ Jughead’s mouth tightened and Betty realised how tightly he was holding his shoulders. It was like he was sitting the brace position, folding his body as tightly as he could while still sitting up - waiting for the impact. She wanted to reach out to comfort him, but something stopped her from extending her hand out to him. 

‘I thought you liked Veronica.’ she confessed, hoping to make him understand. 

‘Veronica? What? No way! Veronica’s a friend but no… never…’ Jughead shook his head quickly.  ‘Why would you think that?’

Betty flushed, embarrassed by her mistake. She couldn’t speak straight away, and when she did it was with a very small voice.

‘You two seem to have been getting on well. And I kept seeing you together, looking close - like that night when I came back from Archie’s. And you were talking to her about things you weren’t telling me about. I put two and two together’

‘And made five.’ Jughead sighed. ‘Veronica was a good listener, and she’s been a good friend but she’s not  _ you. _ The only reason I couldn’t talk to you about it was because, well, it was about you. Veronica realised how I felt about you and she’s been trying to help.’

‘Veronica knew?’ Betty was taken aback; she thought her roommate told her everything. Ronnie was not normally known for her discretion, or her ability to keep secrets, after all. 

‘Mmmhmm. Kevin too.’

‘What?’

‘He guessed after that first night back when… when I didn’t react in an entirely supportive way to news of you and Archie. 

‘Oh.’ So she was the last to know. How had she been so obtuse? ‘Why did you never say anything?’ 

Jughead shrugged. ‘Self-preservation, maybe. You were so tuned in on Archie that I knew it was pointless to try anything until you’d…’ he searched for the right word. ‘gotten over that. And I didn’t know how you felt. I couldn’t stand the idea of being rejected by you. Ironic really.’

‘Oh.’

‘I hoped that when you’d go home for the summer you’d see Archie for who he really was - or at least the idea of him I’d built up in my head. Then I’d have a chance to tell you how I felt, or at least maybe be able to see if you ..... But then you came back, so blissfully happy that you finally had him and I knew it was a lost cause. And then he came to stay, and he wasn’t the total Chuck-clone that I’d thought he’d be and it was so much worse because I didn’t completely hate him. But then then everything else happened, and he hurt you and I could have kicked myself for not saying something earlier. Which is how we’ve ended up where we are today.’

‘I… I don’t know what to say Jughead.’ Betty answered, truthfully. She winced slightly, she knew how pathetic her words must sound to him. 

‘I didn’t mean to just blurt it out like that, y’know. I didn’t want to put you on the spot.’ He smiled ruefully. ‘I had this whole day planned out. I was going to ask you to come to see something good at one of MoMA’s film screenings, and then I was going to make reservations somewhere nice, buy you flowers… everything…because everything’s what you deserve.’ 

‘I’d have liked that.’ Betty said softly.

Jughead played with his hat again, not daring to look Betty in the eye. She took a deep breath and tried to collect her scrambled thoughts together. 

‘I don’t know what to say Juggie. I don’t know what to think. I’m sorry.’ She closed her eyes. ‘You’re right. I haven’t been able to see anything but Archie for so long. I’ve been completely blinkered off to the rest of the world. I just haven’t thought about the possibility of having something with anyone else...ever.’

‘I know.’

‘And I don’t want to hurt you Juggie, and I’m so sorry if I already have. But I don’t know how I feel about all of this, so I don’t think I can give you the answer that you want… at least not yet.’

Jughead snapped his head up, suddenly feeling a little less hopeless than he had been.

Betty blinked away tears that seemed to be springing to her eyes. 

‘I’m just so confused. I don’t know…. All I know is that I can’t bear the thought of losing you. And I’ve never let myself think about feeling anything other than friendship with you, but I don’t know if that’s because I just want friendship or if….’ She stared up on the ceiling. ‘I know this isn’t very fair of me to say. I don’t want to give you false hope or to dangle you along because I know how that feels, and it’s the worst feeling in the world. So, I know I shouldn’t ask this of you, but can you give me some time? I need to figure out what I want. How I feel.’

A tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away impatiently. She was annoyed with herself. She shouldn’t be crying; she was the one who had hurt Jughead - she’d made him feel all the things that she’d felt about Archie - and she hadn’t even known. 

‘Hey, hey, hey.’ Jughead put his arm around her shoulder, the gentle pressure of his fingers calmed her instantly. ‘It’s okay. I’ve had a long time to think about this and I just launched it at you.’

Betty shook her head. ‘I don’t want to hurt you any more. I don’t want to lose you. I just tried to have a relationship with my friend and look how that worked out. And you’re my best friend, there’s so much more at stake. And if I don’t want… that… how can we go back to the way we were?’

‘Betty I promise you. If you don’t want to be with me like that, I can handle just being friends with you. I don’t want to lose you either.’

‘Okay,’ she replied in a very small voice, knowing that it wasn’t really okay at all. Here she was, being comforted by Jughead - again - when she should be the one comforting him. Here he was telling her that everything would be fine - even if it wasn’t going to be fine for him. 

What a mess. 

‘I’m sorry Jug. I wish I could just give you the answer you want right away. And I promise you that this isn’t a no. It’s just not a yes either.’

He nodded. ‘I know. And that’s fine.’

‘I wouldn’t ever want you to think that you’re my rebound’

‘I wouldn’t think that.’

‘I’m sorry.’

Jughead trailed his fingers down her back before placing his hands back on his lap.

‘You don’t have to keep apologising Betts. The last thing I want to do is make you feel like you have to feel a certain way or you’ll lose me. That’s 100% not the case here. I promise. I’m not going to lie and say this is exactly how I wanted this conversation to go, but whatever you decide, whenever that is, I will deal with it. Scout’s honour.’

‘You were never a scout.’ she took a deep breath and started again. ‘Thank you Juggie.You’re being very kind.’ She smiled at him, and he met her expression. The thought crossed her mind that it would be so easy just to lean into him now, and let him wrap his arms around her. She shook her head once, trying to dispel the thought from her mind.

‘How about we pretend this conversation never happened? For a couple of weeks at least. I can hold my head up and not feel so embarrassed that I can’t look you in the eye. And you can get your thoughts aligned. And then we just see where we are after that? No pressure, no obligation - nothing.’

Betty nodded slowly. ‘Are you sure you’re okay with that Jug?’

‘Even if there’s just the remotest possibility of you wanting what I want, I am happy to wait.’

She nodded again. ‘Okay. Thank you.’

Before she could second guess herself, she put her arms around him and hugged him close to her. He looked startled, but reciprocated, holding her as if he never wanted to let her go. She breathed him in, and let her mind wander to the possibility of what it would be like if he was really hers. She smiled slightly, as she found she wasn’t horrified by the idea. Before she pulled away she gently kissed his cheek (telling herself not to think about how easy it would be to turn her head slightly more and kiss his mouth). Kissing Jughead to work out how she felt would certainly not be fair. Still, she couldn’t deny that she was intrigued...Which is why she said what she said next. 

‘I should go.’ 

‘You don’t have to.’ he replied wistfully.

‘But I should.’ she half smiled.

‘Okay.’ 

‘I can’t promise that I’m not going to flirt with you.’ He joked, a flicker of the old Jughead returning as he did.

‘I’d be insulted if you didn’t.’ she countered, glad that the mood seemed to have lightened. But she still couldn’t stay. 

Betty stood up and crossed the room to go. Jughead stood up too and grabbed her hand, stopping her in her tracks. 

‘Betts. One thing. That morning, when we woke up together on the sofa. You remember that?’

‘Of course.’

‘If it hadn’t have been for Archie… How would you have felt about that?’

‘I - I don’t know.’

‘Just… promise me you’ll think about it?’ 

She nodded and Jughead squeezed her hand before he let go. 

 

Betty was glad that Veronica wasn’t home. She needed some time by herself. She needed to think, and to pace, and to maybe make a pro and con list. 

Or perhaps not.This wasn’t a decision about a class, or which college to go to, or what internship to apply for - for once she needed to forget about her pro-con lists, and try to trust her instincts.

Jughead.

Jughead  _ liked _ her.

Jughead had liked her for a long time.

She burst into tears. She couldn’t help but dwell on the fact that this was certainly the end of their whatever-it-was-friendship. Whatever happened next, it was going to be different. She sat on her bed with her head in her hands. She could have this night to mourn the end of the easy going friendship, in the morning she could start to think about whether it could be the start of something new. 

Archie had left a string of text messages - as had been his habit since she stopped picking up the phone to him. For the first time, Betty felt no twinge of guilt when she deleted them. She rolled her eyes at his hyperbolic declarations. They were so hollow. If he really meant anything he’d said, he’d not have done what he did. 

Betty sniffed and wiped her eyes before setting her mouth into a hard grin. She went into her contacts and deleted his number. Then, she opened her Facebook app and went to his profile and selected ‘Unfriend.’

_ Are you sure?  _ It prompted. 

‘Never surer’ she muttered, and her smile widened. She felt an enormous sense of relief once she’d done it. She no longer wanted an avenue to contact him., She didn’t want to be his friend any more. She didn’t need to see his updates anymore (and feel that twist in her stomach every time she saw him grinning, having fun, with his arms around other girls). 

She was officially over feeling terrible over Archie Andrews, and she had Jughead to thank for it.

So, what did that mean?

That wasn’t a question she could answer quite yet, so Betty curled into bed and plugged her headphones in. She scrolled through her list of audiobooks and selected something light and with absolutely no romance on and she made herself concentrate on it until she fell asleep.

 

Betty slept uncharacteristically late the next morning. In fact, she was only woken when Veronica arrived home the next morning and knocked on her bedroom door.

‘B? You awake yet?’

‘I am now.’ she yawned and stretched. ‘Come in.’

Veronica swanned in, wearing a sports hoodie with ‘Mantle’ emblazoned across the back, and a very smug expression. 

‘I take it you had a good night?’ Betty grinned at her friend. She sat up and crossed her legs to make space for Veronica to perch on the end of her bed. Veronica sat down with a flourish.

‘It was indeed. I have officially tied that Mantle boy down. Veronica Lodge is off the market, so the next time you all go speed dating I’ll have to observe from the sidelines.It’s a tragedy of epic proportions for the male population of New York, but a celebration for moi.’

‘Well congrats Ronnie - how did you manage that?’

‘Oh, it involved very little effort from me. After all the teasing last time I saw him, the boy practically begged me to be his girlfriend. I mean, of course he did.’ 

‘Ah, I’m glad for you. You look happy.’

‘I am. He was so cute this morning. You know how I’m used to those love’em and leave’em types, but he insisted he took me out for an early morning breakfast since he had to get away for practice. And then he walked me to my door like a true gentlemen. If I may be permitted to say it - Swoon.’

‘That’s great. I’m happy he’s treating you so well.’ 

‘I know.’ Ronnie grinned. ‘But don’t worry, I am not going to abandon my girl in her time of need. There is enough of me to go around. Anyway..’ she continued taking on a tone that Betty recognised as being dangerous. ‘How was your night? I noticed the unfinished food in the living room. Did you hit it off with one of your dates?’

‘Sorry, I did mean to clean that up before you came home but I overslept.’ 

‘Oh Betty.’ Veronica rolled her eyes. ‘I couldn’t care less about that. I want to know why there’s two plates of food and why you got so interrupted that neither of you finished them.’ 

Betty wetted her lips and swallowed hard. ‘It was just Jughead.’ 

‘Oh my god, did you two have a moment? Is he hiding in your closet? Is he under your bed?’ Veronica’s eyes lit up and she moved to search the room before Betty grabbed her arm to stop her. 

‘No. No. it wasn’t like that.’ 

‘So what was it like?’ Veronica settled back onto her seat on the bed, making herself comfortable.

‘He told me how he felt. About me.’

‘Finally!’

‘He said you already knew.’

‘And…?’

‘What?’

‘Come on Betty! And - what happened next? Did you kiss?’ Veronica was leaning in towards her, her eyes glistening with excitement.

‘No, no.’ Betty shook her head. 

‘Why ever not? I told Kevin we should just lock you two in cupboard until you worked everything out. He told me not to, but I knew I should’ve.’

Betty chose to ignore that and ploughed on. ‘He blurted it out and then ran out before I could say anything.’ 

Veronica cocked her head, clearly biting her tongue and determined not to interrupt. 

‘I followed him - he just went back to his apartment - and we talked.’

‘And then did you kiss? Please tell me you kissed.’ Veronica was unable to stop herself from butting in, her impatience all too obvious. Betty shook her head and Veronica’s face fell.

‘Why not?’

‘Because I don’t know how I feel.’ Betty shrugged, not looking Veronica in the eye. ‘And it wouldn’t be fair to Jughead to do that without being completely certain.’

‘Oh B - you’re never completely certain about anything in this life.’

‘I had no idea though. I thought he liked you! I - I don’t know what to do.’

Veronica burst out laughing. ‘Oh my god, B. You poor, oblivious, thing you. Me? Jughead has been crazy about you since almost the day he met you. How can you not have realised? So what about you - do you like him?’

‘I don’t know. I’ve never thought about it before. I don’t know how I feel about him.’

‘Are you sure?’ Ronnie asked knowingly, raising one eyebrow.

‘What do you mean by that?’

‘You’ll figure it out, I’m sure. It looks pretty obvious from the outside.’ Ronnie pressed her hand on Betty’s arm. ‘Just - think about it - when you get good news - when you heard that you’d made the Dean’s List for example - who is the first person you tell about it? And you don’t have to say me just because I’m sat here.’

‘I only told Jughead first because I knew he was on it too. I didn’t want to look like I was boasting.’

‘Sure.’ 

‘It’s true!’ Betty protested, but a niggle of doubt started to work its way through her brain, because Jughead was the only person she’d really told about a lot of things: her mother; how she felt she’d never achieve the things her sister did; the relief she felt that she didn’t have to try and be perfect at NYU. What did that mean?

‘How have you two left it?’

‘The ball’s in my court. He’s happy to wait until I am ready to decide.’

‘Don’t keep him waiting too long B. And don’t let fear rule your heart. If you like him, don’t let anything hold you back from pursuing this. Jug’s a good person and after Archie - even before Archie - you deserve something good. So does he.’

‘What if it doesn’t work? What if we try it and it falls apart?’

Veronica sighed. ‘That’s a risk you’ll have to take, because in relationships there are no guarantees. I don’t think that will happen - but if it does, then it’ll be awkward for a while and eventually you’ll both get over it. It won’t be the end of the world.’ 

Betty nodded. ‘I’ve got a lot to think about.’

‘That you have. Starting with what you’re going to wear today and what we’re going to do tonight. I think we need some girl time. Largely because I need to give you a serious debrief about my night with Reggie because..’

‘Only if you promise not to give me  _ too _ many details.’ Betty groaned. 

Veronica flashed her a smile and patted her legs. ‘Can’t make any promises there B.’ she changed her tone. ‘Betty - whatever you decide, make sure you’re deciding it for yourself. Don’t be scared about what other people will think, okay?’

‘When did you become so wise?’

‘I am insulted Elizabeth! I have always been wise - I’m just very selective with whom I share by little pearls with. Now, stop trying to distract me. Get up!’  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this didn't quite come out how I wanted it to, but I've been staring at it for two days and I felt like I kinda had to just upload it because I wasn't sure how to improve it... Meh. 
> 
> @TeapotFiction on Tumblr


	10. 10

10

 

Jughead seemed to find it easier to carry on as normal than Betty did. 

She woke up before her alarm on Monday, already jittery about the prospect of seeing Jughead again. It was like she’d completely forgotten how to react around him. How did she normally greet him? Was it still appropriate if she linked arms with him? Would he even still knock on her door and want to sit next to her in class? What were the rules now?

She’d never really understood the phrase to be like a cat on a hot tin roof before, but today she did. She was skittish, and agitated. It took her three attempts to put her mascara on before she finally managed to avoid smudging it. 

‘Don’t be ridiculous, Elizabeth’ she said sternly to her reflection. She took three deep breaths and tried again.  _ It’s just Jughead. _

But what did that mean exactly? What did that mean  _ now _ ? Just Jughead, Just  _ her _ Jughead? Just Jughead,  _ her pal _ ? She was no closer to a decision on her feelings, and she couldn’t shake the feeling that time was going to run out before she came to one.

 

When he knocked on the door, she was sitting in the kitchen. She’d already spilt water over the counter and dropped all her her books. She was just thankful that Veronica was still asleep and not around to witness this, frankly embarrassing, display of behaviour. She scrambled to the front door. 

‘Hey you.’ Jughead grinned at her, his slight smirk made it look like he knew what she’d been doing that morning. He held out a cup towards her - ‘Your usual.’

‘Thanks Juggie.’ 

‘No problem, Betts.’ 

She fumbled a bit when she pulled the door closed - she went to put the key in the lock - and missed - before remembering that it would lock automatically. She coughed once to hide her embarrassment and Jughead looked at her, amused. He shook his head fondly at her. 

‘Something tells me you didn’t get your full eight hours.’ He raised his eyebrows, still smiling. 

‘What? Oh, yeah. That’s it. I was watching Netflix a bit late.’ She couldn’t quite meet his eye. 

Jughead tilted his head, an unreadable expression in his eyes. 

‘Okay’ he replied simply and Betty was relieved that he seemed to believe her. 

He held out his arm for her to take. ‘We can’t possibly have you walking around New York unaided in your sleep deprived state. What sort of gentleman would I be if I allowed you to do that?’ 

He was smirking again, but Betty chose to ignore that. Instead she took his arm, and concentrated on how nice that felt.

For the first time she wondered what people who saw them like this must think. Did they assume they were a couple? Was this normal behaviour for friends? Did they ignore it, or think that it was nice? Was it weird? 

She had no way of answering those questions, so she tried to push them to the back of her mind and took a sip of the coffee that Jughead had bought her.

‘This is exactly what I needed.’ she sighed, contentedly, and in return, Jughead squeezed her arm with his.

‘Coffee often has that effect early in the morning.’ he grinned. It wasn’t entirely what she’d meant, but she suspected he knew that. She opened her mouth to say something else, but closed it again. She didn’t want to risk any crossed wires, at least, not until she’d sorted out her own thoughts. 

Sleeping on it - twice in fact - hadn’t helped her so far. Veronica had told her that she’d see the light in time - but she had no idea how long that would take. What if it took too long? And what if she was never certain either way?

‘You’re quiet today, Betts.’ Jughead commented when they were a couple of blocks away from the classroom. ‘I hope I haven’t made everything… awkward.’

Betty’s eyes widened and she shook her head with as much force as she could muster. ‘No - Jug. No. If anything it’s me that’s made things awkward.’

‘Do you want to hang out a bit later. See if we can make things...unawkward?’ he suggested. ‘I was just planning on going to the library and catching up on some reading, but that’s easily rearranged.’

‘Why don’t I just come with you? We can do a bit of work and then grab a coffee’ she looked at the cup in her hand ‘- or something. I really don’t want anything to be awkward. I mean, it’s probably a bit inevitable given… but I just want us to be normal. At least until…’ she trailed off, realising that she’d already said too much. Jughead just gave her arm another squeeze.

‘It’s okay Betts. I get it.’ 

She knew that he did. 

 

‘Kevin. Open up. I know you’re in there. And I don’t care if you’ve got company. Veronica Lodge demands to see you.’ 

Ronnie had just received a message from Betty to say she was going to be back a little late as she was headed to the library. She didn’t need Betty to tell her who she was going to be with (who else was she  _ ever _ with?). So she’d decided it was time to take action. 

Kevin opened the door a crack, blinking the sleep away from his eyes. ‘What’s the emergency, Ron? Couldn’t it wait?’

‘No, it couldn’t. Beside it’s eleven. You should be up by now.’ Veronica pushed the door open with surprising force for someone so little. Kevin sighed and stood back to let her into the apartment, to reveal two things. Firstly, that he was only wearing pyjama bottoms, no top. Secondly, that he hadn’t been alone - there was an athletic looking blonde boy also standing in the kitchen. 

‘Why hello, and who are you?’ Veronica practically purred at him, very obviously giving the sheepish looking Kevin a look of approval.

‘Jake this is Ronnie, Ronnie, Jake.’ Kevin gestured towards them. ‘Jake’s a music major. He was at the speed dating.’

‘Charmed.’ Veronica held out her hand and Jake shook it. ‘Normally I would love to stay and chit chat, but Kevin and I have pressing issues to talk about. Unless you want help on Operation Bughead?’ 

Jake looked from Kevin to Veronica and back to Kevin again, completely confused. Kevin’s face had lit up, and Veronica was smirking. Kevin turned to his date.

‘It actually might be useful to have a third opinion. If you’re in?’

‘In on what, exactly?’ 

Kevin and Veronica smiled at each other as Kevin took a deep breath and started to explain. ‘Operation Bughead, stemming from the names Betty and Jughead - our dear friends who are completely in love with each other, but only one of them realises it.’

‘Oh Kevin, you are so behind the times. Jughead finally told Betty how he felt.’

‘Whaaaaaaaaat?’ Kevin’s excitement was approaching an 8 on the Richter scale. 

‘Don’t get too carried away. She’s still completely oblivious to her own feelings.’ Ronnie rolled her eyes. 

She turned to Jake. ‘So, are you in?’ 

‘Well, there’s no way I’m missing out now.’ he grinned.

‘Great. Kevin - I’m parched. Any chance of some coffee here?’ she scanned him up and down. ‘On second thoughts, you go and sort yourself out, I’ll make the coffee. At least  _ one _ of you was dressed. How do you take yours, Jake?’

 

About half an hour later, they’d filled Jake in on everything he needed to know about Betty and Jughead, and their non-relationship over the last year. 

‘I don’t understand why you didn’t just lock them in a cupboard and let nature take its course?’

‘Thank you Jake, you and I are going to be great pals.’ Veronica beamed.  ‘I suggested that a long time ago but  _ someone _ ’ she narrowed her eyes at Kevin ‘wouldn’t let me.’

‘In my defence, I didn’t realise it was going to take Jughead quite so long to tell her. And I did credit both of them with being adults and being able to sort out their own messes. I hold my hands up and admit that I overestimated the pair of them.’

‘So you see, the problem is that Jughead has been pining forever and has gotten used to it, and that Betty, dear Betty, is completely incapable of acting selfishly or taking the risk and losing him.’

‘And you’re sure Betty feels the same about him?’ Jake confirmed.

‘One hundred percent.’ Veronica answered at the same time that Kevin replied with ‘Mmmhmmm!’

‘Okay.’ 

The three of them contemplated; all searching their brains but drawing a blank. 

‘I could always throw a party, and then we could engineer a reason for Bughead to be alone somewhere?’ Veronica suggested.

‘How many times? No cupboard. And this is clearly just an excuse for you to throw a party.’

‘I mean, I don’t need an excuse to throw a party, but if this gives me double reason to have one, then so be it.’ Ronnie replied. ‘Well, what suggestions do you have?’

‘You vetoed my powerpoint presentation idea, didn’t you?’

‘Yes.’ 

‘In which case I’m out.’

‘This is hopeless.’ Ronnie sighed. 

‘The party idea might not be such a bad one, you know..’ Jake interrupted. ‘But I think we can do a little more…’

‘We. Are. Listening.’ Kevin smiled at him and clasped his hands together.

 

The library had been pretty full when Betty and Jughead arrived, so they’d resorted to sitting in the onsite cafe instead. Neither had taken much persuading - both keenly aware that studying wasn’t really either of their top priorities that day. But they both had their books with them to show willing at least. 

The cafe catered to the aesthetics of the student population; there were oversized sofas and slouchy chairs, posters on the walls, and more variations on coffee than should be possible. It erred slightly more on the shabby end of shabby chic, but it was always a popular spot for students to break up their studies, or to continue their work in a less formal environment. 

Betty and Jughead sat down on a sofa in a little nook in the corner of the cafe, almost hidden away from the rest of the students milling about. Jughead had spread out their books across the small table, and Betty had instantly sprung up to the counter. He’d protested - of course - but she’d smiled at him and shook her head as he tried to give her money. 

‘I already owe you several coffees. What do you want, Jug? Are you hungry?’

He furrowed his brow. ‘Do you even know me Betty? When has the answer to that ever been “No”?’ 

Betty rolled her eyes. ‘Okay, so what do you want?’

‘Surprise me.’

She sighed and muttered something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like ‘You might regret saying that.’ 

When she returned a few minutes later, carrying a tray laden with food, Jughead was staring at his phone. He looked sad. He kept typing and stopping, and tapping the side of the sofa with his thumb. He still didn’t look up as Betty placed the tray down. This was not like him, something was agitating him.  

‘Jug? You okay?’ she said as she took her seat next to him. His eyes snapped up to her, as if only just realising that she was there.

‘Oh. Yes. Jellybean’s just texted me.’

‘And?’

He swallowed. ‘And, my mom is being sticky about her visiting me. Apparently she only just let her come last year, but this year is far too worried that I’ll be a bad influence.’

Betty was visibly shocked, she hadn’t been expecting that.

‘I’m sorry Jug. I know you were looking forward to her coming up.’ She reached out for his arm, laying her hand gently across it.

He twisted his mouth. ‘It’s okay. I was expecting it. Kinda. My mom thinks that I’m going to end up just like my dad, because I stay with him during the holidays. I get why she wouldn’t want JB to see dad - I mean I’d be more worried if she did ship her off to stay with him for extended periods. But I wish she’d realise that I’m not the same.’

Betty squeezed his arm. He’d only said little bits here and there about his family before. She knew that his mother had left his father a few years ago, taking Jellybean with her. She also knew that Jughead hadn’t exactly had a choice in whether or not he stayed with his father. She didn’t know much about his dad, except for a few vague comments that Jughead had made about him being in trouble. She gathered that he hadn’t exactly ever been a candidate for father of the year, and that Jughead had had it tougher than he made out - but she didn’t want to pry. She figured if he wanted to talk about it, he would. Like he was now.

‘You are not your parents, Jug.’ 

‘Try telling my mother that.’ he breathed out, slowly - halfway between calming his breath and sighing. 

‘Could you try speaking to her?’ 

‘Nuh uh. We don’t have that sort of relationship. She made that obvious over the summer.’ He closed his eyes for a long blink, before looking back at Betty. ‘As soon as I arrived at their house she wanted to know when I was leaving. I was meant to be staying a week - and then going back again before school started - but she made it obvious I wasn’t really welcome and I only ended up staying for a weekend.’

‘Oh Juggie, that’s terrible.’ Betty’s green eyes widened in horror. She couldn’t comprehend how anyone’s mom could treat them like that. Especially not when it was Jughead. 

‘It’s okay. It was probably better that I stayed with my dad. He, er, finds it difficult when I go to Mom’s anyway. It sort of sends him down a self-destructive route.’

Betty didn’t know what to say to that, so she squeezed his arm again, and just repeated. ‘I’m sorry.’ 

He placed his hand over hers, and absentmindedly traced over her fingers. They sat like that for a couple of minutes. 

‘Thank you Betty. Sorry, I didn’t mean to be a downer.’

‘It’s okay Jug. Anytime.’

He seemed to snap back to life then, as if jolted back into the room. He leant forward to the tray.

‘Is there anything you didn’t buy Betts?’

‘I just bought a couple of milkshakes, some potato chips, a sandwich for you, and two cupcakes…’ 

‘My mistake.’

‘I was going to get you the vegan raw salad to spite you, but I figured you’d never speak to me again.’

‘You figured correctly.’ He raised a smile, but Betty could tell he still had a lot on his mind. Their hands were still touching and she found that she didn’t want to be the one to break the contact. They both paused again, as if daring the other one to move first. Jughead was staring at her in a way that was a little too intense, she felt bashful so stared down at her lap.

‘I hope this is okay.’ She said in a voice so quiet he barely heard it.

‘Betts - this is perfect.’ He caught the ends of her fingers with his hand, cupping his palm around her hand and holding it tightly - but only for a minute. Then he let his hand drop, as he focused on the tray in front of him, clearing his throat and attempting to clear the air with it. Betty picked up one of the milkshakes, deciding that it needed her complete and undivided attention. 

Jughead opened the bag of chips and picked up a book. He settled back into the sofa, making himself comfortable, his whole body started to relax, in total contrast to the tension he’d been radiating only a few moments before. Betty’s eyes moved from her milkshake to him. He noticed her staring and his lip twitched into a smirk.

‘I thought we were here to study Betts. Or am I really so distracting?’ he teased and Betty blushed. She placed her milkshake down and reached into her bag for a book, or her notebook - or anything - to distract her. She pulled out a book and opened it, mirroring Jughead’s position in the opposite corner of the sofa, so there was a little bit of distance between them. 

Jughead quickly moved on from the chips to the sandwich and Betty smiled - happy that he appreciated the selections she’d bought. She sipped her milkshake slowly, drawing it out in the way her mother had taught her to. (‘The slower you eat or drink, the fewer calories you’ll be tempted to consume, Elizabeth!’). When he’d finished eating, Jughead patted his stomach contendly and resumed his position, taking up his book again. They read together, companionably for while. Occasionally when Betty turned the page, Jughead would look up briefly and smile, but otherwise they sat in silence. 

There were very few people that Betty found she could be comfortable in silence with. Normally she felt the need to chatter about something, to make conversation so that it wasn’t awkward. But she didn’t feel that way with Jughead - she never had. He was a very calming presence in her otherwise hectic world. She hoped that would never change. 

Jughead shifted his position so one arm was slung over the edge of the sofa, only a matter of centimetres from Betty’s shoulders. She was suddenly hyper aware of how close they were, and couldn’t stop wondering about what would happen if she scooted across so that she was in touching distance. Would he reach for her? Would he flinch away if his fingers accidentally brushed her? 

She looked at Jughead, who was absorbed in his book and completely oblivious to her inner turmoil. She tried to imitate his cool and aloof mannerisms and could feel her heart beating loudly in her chest. She tried to concentrate on her book, but couldn’t stay focussed on the page. She sat as still as she could for as long as she could manage, but her curiosity got the better of her. With a small breath out, she leant forward to rummage through her bag again, pretending that she needed a pen. When she settled back into the chair, she subtly moved herself a couple of inches closer to him. If he wanted to, he would just need to move his fingers forward by a fraction and they’d be touching her shoulder. 

Betty sat up very straight as she pretended to concentrate on her book again. She couldn’t relax now that she’d moved; she was far too anxious about what Jughead would do next. She didn’t dare look at him, but tried to gauge his reaction from the corner of her eye.

If he even noticed her slight shift in position, he didn’t react to it. His arm remained hooked over the edge of the couch, not moving at all. Betty twisted her mouth as she tried to quash the feeling that was rising up through her; one that felt suspiciously like disappointment. She swallowed hard, as she tried to force the feeling away.

When Jughead was absolutely sure that she wasn’t looking, he flicked her eyes to face, reading her like a book. His mouth twitched into a grin for half a second. He let himself feel something a little like hope. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betty is a silly bean, but she's slowly getting there.  
> Also, I know, I know. I can't help myself from adding characters that don't really exist but ...I have no excuse. I just like adding them.
> 
> So sorry for the lengthy delay. Life takes over sometimes!   
> @TeapotFiction on Tumblr should you wish to find me there :)


	11. 11

 

The bar that Kevin had brought them to was one that Veronica would use the word ‘quaint’ to describe. But then, Veronica used the word ‘quaint’ to describe any establishment that wouldn’t serve mimosas. 

Any other student would describe it as great, since the beer was cheap and they didn’t look too closely at IDs. There was also live music, which was why the four of them had come to this particular bar that evening. 

Jake’s band had secured an opening slot before the main entertainment. It was an early position, and they’d be finished before the bar was full. But, it was a gig, and they’d done well to get it. Kevin was trying slightly too hard to be cool about it. His fledgling relationship with Jake was only a week old, but it felt different. It felt special. 

He was stupidly grateful for the little things; they’d actually been on a couple of dates. Jake held his hand,  _ in public. _ He didn’t feel so ashamed. Jake hadn’t understood why Kevin had asked ‘Are you sure?’ the first time he’d reached for his hand, on the crowded subway station, he’d looked at him sideways and responded with ‘why wouldn’t I be?’. 

So Kevin was trying to play it cool,  pretend that he wasn’t getting over excited, and jumping the gun so that he ruined everything. What he couldn’t do, what he couldn’t even try to do, was take his eyes off Jake. 

Betty hadn’t questioned why it was Veronica who’d been insistent that they all came tonight. Even though the bar was about as un-Veronica as a bar could be, she knew that Ronnie was nothing if not a champion for her friends - and social occasions. So she’d also not been surprised when Veronica had casually dropped into conversation that they’d be hosting a pre-Thanksgiving party at their apartment too. Actually, Betty was more surprised that it had taken as long as it had before Ronnie’s thirst to be the the hostess with the mostess to appear - especially now they had their own apartment. The only problem was that the night that Veronica had planned the party for coincided with Betty’s own personal deadline for telling Jughead how she felt - one way or another. Not that Veronica knew that, of course.

Anyway, she had decided to push that out of her mind for the time being and enjoy the evening. 

Jake’s band were on in about half an hour, and since they’d finished setting up they had a little time to spare. There were three of them; Jake on lead guitar and vocals, another preppy looking boy, who was introduced as Matt, on the bass, and a girl on the drums. She looked like she’d walked in from another band entirely. Tiny with pink hair that reached nearly to her waist, she was dressed in short shorts, fishnets and a leather jacket. Where Jake and Matt looked so clean cut and boyband, she looked like she could give the hardest rockers a run for their money. She was just so unflinchingly cool.

‘Hey there, I’m Toni.’ She raised her hand in a half wave. ‘Nice to meet you all. Jake’s not been able to shut up about Kevin since they met.’ She nudged Jake who rolled his eyes and tried to pretend that his face hadn’t started to turn red.

Kevin looked delighted. ‘Well of course. Anyway, you know me, this is Veronica, Betty and Jughead.’ he gestured towards his friends.

‘Jughead?’ Toni raised an eyebrow. ‘Sounds like there’s a story worth hearing there.’ 

‘Only if you’re lucky.’ Jughead replied, with a smile. 

‘None of us know what his real name is.’ Veronica sighed. ‘If you can entice him to spill, you are a better girl than I.’ She staged winked at Toni and Betty shuffled her feet, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable.

‘Well consider that challenge accepted.’ Toni laughed, and Jughead joined in. 

‘We should probably get backstage.’ Jake nodded to his bandmates. ‘I just wanted to say hi.’ He leant over and to plant a kiss on Kevin before striding off. 

‘Seriously gross.’ Toni snarked, but she was grinning as she did so. Matt rolled his eyes and Betty got the impression that they’d seen quite a lot of this recently. 

Kevin was grinning like a cheshire cat. 

Veronica linked arms with Betty. ‘Shall we go and see what drinks we can scavenge from the bar? I’m sure nothing will be palatable, but we’ll try.’

Betty found her voice again. ‘Sure V.’

 

Jake’s band were good. They’d been told to play covers, instead of their original material, since they were just the warm up material, but even doing that you could tell they had something. They managed to put their own spin on every song, so by the time they came to the end, the whole bar was singing Imagine Dragons’  _ Believer _ with them, and begging for an encore. 

When Jake and Toni rejoined the group, they were slightly sweaty and completely overexcited. Matt had had to rush off to his bartender job at the other end of town.

‘He was so cross, he reckoned the encore was going to make him late for his shift. I don’t know what I did to end up with such goodie-two-shoes as bandmates.’ Toni explained. She had her drumsticks tucked into the back of her shorts - as if she could have looked any cooler. 

‘Cool set.’ Jughead interjected. ‘I like what you did with the Queens of the Stone Age cover.’

‘See! I told you Jake! I had to argue with the boys so much to have that included. Jake didn’t think it fitted with our aesthetic. He’s not hardcore enough.’

‘We can’t all be rockstars, Tone. Some of us have a hearty appreciation for pop.’ Jake teased his bandmate.

‘That is all too evident. Anyway, I am parched. Anyone else want a drink?’

‘I’ll come with you’ Jughead offered.

Betty’s eyes widened as she watched the two of them walk away together. She didn’t really understand what she was feeling, and she knew she had no right to be feeling anything exactly. She couldn’t help herself from glancing over to Jughead and Toni as they stood at the bar. It was a bit crowded now, but did they really have to be standing so close to one another? 

‘You alright B? You’ve been very quiet today.’ Veronica interrupted her thoughts and brought her back to the room with a bump. 

Betty nodded, feeling a flush of guilt at being caught out. 

‘Yeah. Just… tired. Lots going on.’ 

Veronica cocked her head, sympathetically and rubbed Betty’s arm. ‘I know.’

Betty’s eyes travelled over to Toni and Jughead again. He was smiling, and she was laughing hard. She looked away before she saw anything more, and became very aware that Veronica was still looking at her. 

‘Feelings do tend to have awkward timing. They just never seem to arrive at a sensible moment.’ 

‘What? V? No, that’s not it.’

‘Of course not. That’s why you’re staring at her like she’s the devil incarnate.’ 

‘I am not!’ Betty could feel her face turning red. ‘I just… I’m still so confused.’

Veronica sighed. ‘Well just don’t leave it too late, B. Or it won’t be your decision anymore.’

‘Maybe that would be better, for Jug.. I mean…’ Betty trailed off. She could practically feel her heart sinking at the idea of it.

Veronica fixed her with a hard look. ‘We both know that’s not true. You need to tell him how you feel, because I think you do know. And you’ll kick yourself if you leave it too late.’

Betty didn’t reply at first, she just tightened her ponytail, and stared at the ground, willing herself not to cry. 

‘I know.’

Ronnie squeezed her shoulder, and at that moment Jughead and Toni returned.

‘Here Betts, I got you another spritzer.’ Jughead passed her a glass. ‘You don’t want to know how much grief I got from the barman when I asked for it.’

‘Thanks Juggie.’

‘Your boy here must be whipped, that’s all I’m saying’ interjected Toni. 

Kevin snapped his head up - from where he’d been deep in conversation with Jake. ‘Oh no, Betty and Jughead aren’t together. Just friends.' He over enunciated the last word and an impish grin spread across his face.

Betty tightened her lips, she felt like the universe was conspiring against her that evening. 

‘Oh, really. That _is_ interesting.’ Toni raised an eyebrow and gave Jughead a look which made Betty feel distinctly uncomfortable. Jughead bobbed his head and took a large swig of his beer. 

‘Hey Toni, we’re having a little pre-thanksgiving party next week. You wanna come?’ Kevin continued, and Betty started to re-consider her entire friendship with him. 

Veronica gave him a look in warning.

'Sure, why not. Will you be there Jughead?' She was practically winking with her voice, Betty turned her body away from them subtly. She didn't want to witness this.

'There's no avoiding it with Kevin in charge.'

'In which case, I'll definitely be there too. Just name the time and date.' Toni grinned up at the group. She had a confidence that would rival Veronica and Betty found herself envious in more ways than one. This would normally be the point where Jughead made a quip or said something to include her in the conversation, but tonight he didn't seem inclined to do so. She was starting to realise how much she'd come to depend on his friendship. No - more than that... On him. Now he seemed distracted and she already missed him. 

When Betty disappeared to the toilet and Jughead and Toni were deep in conversation again, Veronica hissed in Kevin's ear.

‘Okay, I know I agreed to this, but isn’t there a danger we’re taking this a little too far?’ 

‘It’ll be fine’ soothed Kevin. ‘We’re just spurring them into action.’

‘And what if the action becomes…’ she didn’t finish her sentence but looked pointedly at Toni and Jughead. ‘It’s one thing setting it up here, but inviting her to our Thanksgiving party too? What if he does something stupid because he's hurting? Or, come to that, because he's a boy and boys tend to think with their...’

‘You honestly think that after a year of pining for Betty, Jughead’s going to change his mind so quickly? Ye of little faith Ronnie. Toni’s hot, but she’s not that hot.’

‘If you’re wrong Keller…’

‘I never am.’

 

It wasn’t long after that that Betty made her excuses to leave. Ronnie decided to go with her, thinking that Betty being left alone to brood probably wasn’t a good idea at this point. They walked back to the apartment in silence, with Veronica desperately trying not to say anything. This wasn’t something that came naturally to her. Betty chewed her lip.

‘I’ve been an idiot, haven’t I?’ Betty eventually came out with a half-whisper. 

‘I wouldn’t use that term, exactly.’ Veronica said kindly. 

‘Am I going to lose him?’ Betty’s eyes were wide and she was blinking away tears. Veronica decided that honesty was the the best policy, even if it was a little harder to palate. 

‘Maybe.’ she replied simply, twisting her face at the words. ‘If you don’t do anything. He was always going to move on one day. Your friendship is kinda based on the assumption that he’ll move heaven and earth for you. If you don’t want to be the girl he does that for, one day he’ll find someone that does. Even Jughead can’t wait forever.’

Betty nodded. ‘And what if… what if I do?’ She looked so vulnerable as she stared Veronica that Veronica stopped walking to pull her into a hug. She held onto her friend tightly, and Betty could no longer fight the tears that had been on the verge of appearing for too long now. Veronica stroked her head.

Eventually Betty’s breathing calmed and she moved to break away, Veronica held her arm with one hand, and with the other brushed away her tears. 

‘Tell him Betty. Tell him and put the pair of you out of your misery. You will make his year.’ 

‘But Toni…. He… They…’

‘Toni’s just a distraction.’ Veronica interrupted, starting to feel very guilty about her part in that. ‘I promise you, nothing’s changed since he told you.’

‘I’m not so sure. They looked awfully… pally.’ 

‘Well make sure you get in there before they get more… pally.’ Veronica was starting to wonder if she was giving Betty the best advice. Jughead certainly seemed to have taken to Toni more than she’d anticipated. And it wasn’t like him to pass up an opportunity to walk Betty home. 

‘I’m scared, V. It’s going to change everything.’

Veronica decided it was time for another dose of hard to hear truths, otherwise Betty would just let someone else decide her fate. 

‘Everything already has changed Betty. I know you two are pretending that nothing’s happened right now, but you’re not the same around each other. Anyone can see that. And you can’t keep pretending. Whatever you two decide happens next, it’s never going to be exactly like it was before. And change doesn’t have to be scary. It can be good - really good. Exciting.’

Betty nodded slowly and Veronica continued. ‘Do you want to go back? Talk to him now? Strike while the iron is hot?’

Betty looked horrified, she shook her head so vehemently that her ponytail whipped around and caught her cheek. ‘No. No, no, no. I couldn’t. I’m not prepared.’

Veronica couldn’t stop her face from falling, but she tried to cover it before Betty noticed. She smiled sympathetically. ‘Are you sure?’

‘I will talk to him. I will. And soon. But I don’t know what to say. I need to think.’ Betty realised she sounded pathetic. Veronica fixed her with a hard look, but didn’t say anything. Betty shifted her weight from one foot to another. ‘Please V, can we just go home? I will speak to him but right now I feel stupid and I… it’s just not the right moment.’ 

‘Of course B, it’s up to you. He’ll still be there in the morning, right?’

‘Right.’ Betty tightened her lips and set off with a determined stride.

Veronica hung back long enough to tap out a quick text.

**Kevin, you are my eyes and ears tonight. Keep an eye on our friend Jughead. Make sure he gets home in one piece - and alone.**

She prayed that Betty pulled herself together quickly. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @TeapotFiction on tumblr.
> 
> So... it's getting there..... A bit of a shorter chapter this time round, but I promise I will make it up to you next chapter...


	12. 12

 

It was one thing to realise you had feelings for someone, it was a very different thing to act on them, as Betty was discovering. 

She took the executive decision to take some time to herself on Sunday. Which, it had to be understood, was very different from hiding from the world. She definitely wasn’t doing that. 

She woke up early, and knew she had quite a bit of time before Veronica would be stirring - or anyone else for that matter. So, she did what felt natural - she slipped on her trainers and started running.

If she’d hoped that a run would clarify things, she was disappointed. The problem was that running normally cleared her head, and this time her head was perfectly clear. She knew exactly how she felt now, and that was precisely the problem. She felt it so keenly that it hurt. 

Betty had tossed and turned all night trying to think of what she was going to say. She felt that the words had to be perfect, especially since she’d reacted so imperfectly when he’d told her how he felt. But she didn’t know how to start articulating everything that had hit her like a thunderbolt. 

Originally she’d thought she might head straight over to his apartment and just say something - anything - to him. She’d almost done just that. But then, with a jolt, she remembered about Toni. If something had happened between them, she didn’t want to know - at least not quite yet. There was only so much that you could process in the space of a few hours. 

She pounded the streets of New York for longer than she normally did, but it didn’t really help. Deep down she knew only one thing would help, she just had to steele her nerves and get on with it. Which was an awful lot easier said than done. 

When she got back to the apartment, Veronica was still asleep, so she took a long shower. The warm water flowed over her, and she could feel some of the tension knots in her back start to loosen. Her problem had always been that she worried about things too much; that she felt the need to be perfect all the time; that she always felt that she needed to have everything figured out. It’s how she’d always done everything. Get the perfect grades, do the perfect amount of extra curricular, get into the perfect college. That had worked of course. But being the perfect girl next door hadn’t worked to get the perfect boy next door. And that had hurt her deeply. But maybe, after so many years of trying to get something unattainable, or just beyond reach, she needed to loosen up. Perhaps she should enjoy her imperfections too. She didn’t need to know how it was going to go with Jughead. She just needed to know that it still was going to go. 

By the time she’d got out of the shower, and pulled on her favourite big jumper and leggings, she had resolved to tell Jughead everything after class on Monday. (Before class had the potential to be too awkward, if she’d missed her chance…. And besides she was never quite sure how much he could take in that early in the morning). She had no idea what she was going to say, exactly. She toyed with the idea of just kissing him, and bypassing the conversation piece. But, she knew she owed it with him to lay her feelings out there, just as he had done with her.

And suddenly she didn’t feel so scared. 

She started to feel excited. 

 

The rest of Sunday passed in a haze. There were a lot of things she had to do. She had to call her mother and tell her that she was not going to come home for Thanksgiving for one. It was a decision she’d made on the same night that she’d deleted all traces of Archie from her social media. Going home always felt like she was stepping back in time to a Betty she didn’t want to recognise any more. Besides, just because she’d deleted Archie, didn’t mean that he’d stopped trying to contact her. She was still receiving texts from an unknown number - though not as frequently as before - and he’d also been emailing her (him finding her email address had been a surprise, but then she remembered she’d once sent him a recipe to pass on to his mother back when they were at high school). She just didn’t want to go home and risk running into him, or having to explain to her mother why exactly they’d broken up and then spending the rest of the time being told exactly why she was never good enough. For the first time in her life, she was going to stand up to her parents, and do what she wanted.

That wasn’t exactly how she explained it to them. Her excuse was that she simply had too much work. This was true, to a point. She had a lot of essays due, and the work was certainly a lot harder than first year had been. Alice Cooper didn’t need to know that Betty was already ahead of her self-imposed schedule. The need to distract herself recently had done wonders for her work ethic. 

Alice, as could have been predicted, didn’t take it very well, and the conversation had been so exhausting, that by the time Betty hung up the phone, all she had the energy to do was curl up in bed with a book. 

 

Betty woke up early on Monday. She didn’t feel as jittery as she’d expected to. She felt peaceful, and confident in a way that she never had before. She took a little more care over her outfit and her makeup than she normally would, selecting a maroon skirt and cream jumper and adding the faintest touch of pink lipstick to her face. She didn’t want it to look like she’d consciously made too much effort, but she was suddenly aware of how important it was to her that Jughead thought she looked nice. 

She wanted to look nice, for him. 

Betty rushed out to the coffee shop, breaking from their recent tradition. She wanted to beat him to it and do something nice for him. 

When she pushed open the doors, she found that there was already a queue. She tapped her fingers against her thigh impatiently as she waited her turn. Everything seemed to be taking forever, as if the baristas were deliberately serving everyone slowly, and all the customers were paying in pennies just to spend as long as they possibly could at the counter.

‘Well, fancy bumping into you here Betts!’ a familiar voice was suddenly in her ear. She spun around to see Jughead stood behind her. She grinned, and he looked amused.

‘I wanted to beat you to it this morning.’ she explained. 

‘Knew there was a reason I hung out with you. Just as well we met here, otherwise we could have been left with a lot of coffee to get through this morning.’

‘I think, somehow, you might have coped.’ Betty laughed. ‘You practically have the stuff intravenously anyway.’

‘And as soon as I befriend a medical student who is happy to sort that out for me, I will do.’ 

Betty rolled her eyes at him, affectionately. She was a bundle of nervous excitement and the words she needed to say were on the tip of her tongue. She took a deep breath and was about to speak when Jughead nudged her to let her know that the queue had finally moved on and it was her turn to order. He ushered her along with a light touch to the small of her back. Just this small gesture was enough to make her heart flutter. How had this come on so quickly?

She ordered the drinks and moved along to the end of the counter. Jughead’s black coffee was placed in front of her almost immediately, while her drink took a little longer to arrive. (Well, if you couldn’t treat yourself to a vanilla chai latte with extra cinnamon on the day you were going to tell the boy you liked about your feelings, when could you? Besides, now she knew she had over a month before she saw her mother, she could be a little less careful about the calories she consumed). Jughead raised his eyes at her choice of drink but said nothing until they were out of the shop, and had started walking towards school.

‘So, erm, was everything okay on Saturday? You left early and didn’t really say goodbye so I wondered if something had…’

‘No, no.’ Betty answered a little too quickly. ‘I was just tired. If it wasn’t for Ronnie and Kevin twisting my arm I probably would have stayed at home in the first place.’ She was talking too much, explaining in a little too much detail - something her mother had always told her gave her away when she was being untruthful. ‘Did you have a good night?’

‘Yeah.’ he replied. He was looking at her in a way that unsettled her, so she sipped her latte keeping her eyes straight ahead. In her excitement this morning she’d almost forgotten about Toni, and now a thousand questions were on the tip of her tongue and she couldn’t ask them. They all amounted to the same thing though: Am I too late?

Because she was a sucker for pain, she forced herself to say something, even if she couldn’t ask directly.

‘Jake’s band were very good.’

Jughead nodded. ‘Yeah. And Jake’s good for Kevin. It’s nice to see him happy.’

It was Betty’s turn to nod. ‘It’s not been bad going for our friends this semester. First Ronnie, now Kevin. We’re the last two standing.’ 

She’d spoken without thinking, and as soon as she’d said the words she thought they were a mistake. She flushed bright red and hoped that he didn't notice. Jughead just responded with a ‘Mmmm’. 

She was thankful when they finally got to class, their conversation had been stilted after that point. She was half bursting to tell him - the enthusiasm she’d felt when she first woke up was still there - but fear was creeping in and threatening to overcome her. She felt paralysed. 

‘Betts - are you sure you’re okay?’ he asked as they took their seats. ‘Has something happened? You just don’t seem yourself.’ 

‘I’m fine Juggie.’ she smiled at him, trying to hide her nerves. Now they were sat in class, waiting for the professor, she was so acutely aware that her little bubble was on a countdown until it burst. 

‘Okay, so long as you know that if something is up, you can talk to me.’ He squeezed her arm and bent down to pull his books and phone out of his bag. He placed them all on the desk in front of him. 

‘I know. And you know, likewise.’ She smiled again, and hoped that he mistook her sigh for just a deep breath. She put her books down too, and as she did so, she saw his phone screen light up.

She didn’t mean to look.

But she saw. 

**Text message from:  
Toni <3 <3**

Betty stared down at her page, and blinked away her tears.

  
  


By the end of the week, Veronica was at the end of her patience with her roommate. She knew Betty hadn’t spoken to Jughead. She presumed there was a reason, but Betty was being exceptionally tight lipped. She had, however, been moping all week and Veronica didn’t understand why. Veronica had checked with Kevin who promised her that Jughead had not left the premises with Toni the previous week; and that they had made sure that they hadn’t left them completely unattended at any point. Kevin had also reported that Jughead himself seemed low spirited, and had been asking a little too casually about whether Kevin had spoken to Betty recently. 

Veronica knew it wasn’t her place to be cross with Betty. She knew it wasn’t her place to meddle. She knew that she should just stay out of it. But she also knew that two of her best friends were hurting. And probably hurting needlessly. And she really couldn’t just be expected to sit back and let that happen. 

On the guise of needing help set up for the party that she could tell Betty was  _ really _ enthusiastic for, she strode into Betty’s room on Saturday morning.She set her to work, putting out drinks, arranging the furniture, placing party favours around the place.

‘Soooo,’ she began, in a light tone, ‘I never asked. How did it go when you spoke to Jughead? I was expecting him to be around a bit more this week…’

Betty bit her lip to try and stop it from wobbling. ‘I didn’t speak to him. As I’m sure you’d already worked out.’

‘Why not Betty?’ Veronica asked sympathetically, employing all of her best acting skills to stop her from asking impatiently. 

Betty stopped what she was doing and stood still. She took two breaths and then started to fiddle with the napkin she had in her hand. ‘Because it’s too late.’ Her nose twitched. ‘He likes Toni. I don’t want to stand in the way of that.’

Veronica sighed and crossed the room to her friend. ‘He’s met Toni once. And I know that nothing happened between them. What on earth makes you think he likes her?’

Betty hung her head and looked down. ‘Because she was texting him, and I saw it flash up on his phone. Her name’s saved with a couple of hearts next to it.’

‘Is that it?’ Veronica was incredulous.

‘I mean, it’s a pretty obvious sign.’

‘So you didn’t ask him?’

Betty shook her head. Veronica resisted the urge to shake her. ‘Then I am sure it is not what it looks like. Betty, don’t break your own heart. Talk to him. If you don’t do it tonight then I will. You can’t go on like this. The boy has been smitten with you forever, take it from me, one meeting with another girl is not going to change that.’

‘But she’s so cool. And she’s stunning. How can I compete with that?’ 

‘It’s not competing.’ Veronica sighed. ‘You and Jughead have history. Have faith in that. Girl, have some confidence. It is not going to end badly. I promise.’

Betty nodded slowly. ‘Okay.’

‘You’ll be making out with him by the end of the night.’

Betty felt a warm feeling grow in her stomach. ‘Hopefully.’ She smiled, shyly, allowing herself to feel something a little like hope. 

  
  


By the time she had finished getting ready, Betty was feeling much more confident. She was wearing a dress that she’d bought over the summer to spite her mother, who thought that it was far too short (‘Only a harlot would wear something like that, Elizabeth’). Veronica had insisted it looked stunning, and even Betty thought that it looked quite nice. She wore her hair down and chose a cute pair of pumps to go with it. Because she didn’t want to feel completely un-Betty-ish, she put a cardigan over the top.

Veronica handed her a glass of wine as she emerged. Reggie was already there, and stood with his arm around Veronica’s waist. Betty looked on a little wistfully of their casual intimacy. Some of Veronica’s old school friends turned up next, the ones who, try as she might, Betty could never stop getting mixed up. Then some of the people she’d invited, some course mates and people she’d befriended in first year and hadn’t seen enough of yet this semester. So far so good. 

 

Betty’s optimism lasted until Jughead arrived with Toni, and her heart fell through her stomach again. 

Technically he hadn’t  _ just _ arrived with Toni. Kevin and Jake arrived at the same time too. She knew it made sense that Toni had come along with Jake, but seeing her with Jughead brought back all her insecurities. They approached her and she gave Jughead and Kevin a hug before she could think better of it.

‘Drinks and food are over there - Veronica’s ordered enough canapes to feed a small army. Or one Jug.’ She grinned at him, desperately trying to push everything else to the back of her mind. 

‘Please tell me she’s got normal food here, and not just that weird posh stuff. I know you two have an educated palate, but I’m a philistine and I just cannot survive on food that’s better on the eye than on the taste-buds.’

‘You ate two sandwiches before you arrived. I think you might survive.’ Kevin pointed out and Jughead shrugged.

‘At times of social interaction, my appetite increases tenfold. What can I say? I’m a growing boy.’ 

‘You’ll be pleased to know I talked Ronnie into getting mini-cheeseburgers….as well as the decorative stuff.’ 

‘Betty Cooper you are an angel sent from the gods above. Now if only you hadn’t said the word “mini”, I’d truly believe in miracles.’ 

‘Nice dress.’ Toni said suddenly. ‘Looks really cute.’ 

‘Thanks.’ Betty wasn’t sure how to take it, so decided just to take it at face value. ‘I like your look. And your hair’s amazing.I could never pull off something like that.’

Toni was wearing tight black jeans and a black crop top which showed off her toned stomach, and made her pink hair look even more vibrant. 

‘Thanks Coop!’ 

Just then another one of Betty’s coursemates arrived and dragged her off for an overdue catch-up. 

By the time she’d finished speaking to Valerie, the party had filled up and Betty had to fight her way to the drinks table. She poured herself another glass of wine and surveyed the room looking for her friends.

In one corner, Reggie and Veronica were making out, in a way that suggested it wouldn’t be too long before they took it to her bedroom. She made a mental note to find her earplugs before she went to sleep. Kevin and Jake were near the middle of the room, holding hands, and looking like a much more established couple than they had rights to be. She saw Jake kiss Kevin on the cheek, and she smiled at Kevin’s obvious joy. Where were Jughead and Toni though? She scanned the room again and froze when she saw them. Toni was standing on tiptoe, whispering something in Jughead’s ear. He laughed and turned to look back at Toni and there was just something in their body language that screamed to Betty that she needed to look away before she saw something she really didn’t want to. 

 

Quietly and making sure she wasn’t detected by anyone, Betty crept back to her bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind her. Suddenly all the people in her apartment felt overwhelming. She couldn’t put a brave face on to them but she didn’t want to make a fuss. 

She turned on the lamp next to her bed and climbed on top of her covers. She hugged her knees to her chest and buried her head in them, trying to stifle her sobs. 

She hadn’t been there long when she head a soft knock on her door, followed by a gentle creak and it was opened, and finally a ‘Betts? You in here? Betts? What’s wrong?’

Betty snapped her head up to see Jughead shutting the door behind him. She quickly wiped her face with the back of her hand. He sat down on the bed next to her and cocked his head, giving her time to answer him. She slowly uncurled her legs and shifted her position so she was sitting next to him, perched on the side of her bed. 

‘Betty?’

She shook her head, not sure what to say, but he kept staring at her, not giving her an easy out this time. He placed his hand on her leg, gently, encouragingly. 

‘Do you like Toni?’ she eventually blurted out, inelegantly. 

Jughead looked like she’d slapped him. He creased his brow. ‘What? No. I mean, I like her as a friend but… Why would you think that?’

Betty felt like she was about two inches tall. She shrugged. ‘You just seemed close, like more than friends close and you were texting a lot and... I thought…’

Jughead stared at the ceiling.  ‘Toni’s from the same town that my Mom and Jellybean live in now. She doesn’t know Jelly, but she went to the same school as her and her little brother is a year older JB. Given that my mom won’t let me see JB I just wanted to know that things were okay… and Toni’s been helping by asking her brother to keep an eye out for her.’

‘Oh.’ 

Jughead winced before he continued. ‘But….’

Betty’s eyes flickered towards him, she could feel her heart thumping loudly in her chest. Jughead sighed.

‘But, if I am completely honest, it’s not all platonic from her side. She obviously guessed how I felt about you and said she didn’t want to get in the way. But she said if you didn’t want anything than she’d happily volunteer to be errrm, well I think the phrase was that to get over someone, you needed to get under someone else. Whatever. But she didn’t seem too cut up about it when I declined.’

‘Felt about me?’ Betty asked quietly. 

‘Betts, we’ve covered this….’ Jughead looked tired and he moved his hand from her leg so he could cradle his head in his hands.

‘Felt about me, Jug, or  _ feel  _ about me?’ Betty rephrased her question, needing one final bit of reassurance.

‘Feel, of course. You know this.’ 

Betty’s heart raced and she started to smile. She looked down at her hands on her lap.

‘Jug?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Jug - I feel the same way about you.’ her voice was barely above a whisper.

She hesitated for a minute before daring to look at him. When she did she was rewarded with a boyish grin. All they could do at that moment was stare at each other, half smiling, half giggling. Neither one knew exactly what they should do next. 

Jughead moved first, shifting slightly closer towards her on the bed and gently taking her hand in his. He threaded his fingers through hers. 

‘Sooo…’ Betty started.

‘Soo…’  Jughead smirked.

‘What happens next?’ 

Betty’s eyes flicked from Jughead’s eyes to his lips and noticed that he was doing the same to her. She leant towards him, pausing just before their lips touched. He reached to brush a hair out of her face and held her head steady as he closed the gap between them. At first it was soft - feather like - and then he applied slightly more pressure. It left her breathless

They broke apart slightly. 

‘Hi.’ she giggled, unable to stop smiling.

‘Hey you.’ he smiled and her heart fluttered. She’d just kissed Jughead. 

She’d just kissed Jughead and she wanted to do it again, and again, and again.

‘So, we’re really doing this?’ she asked and looked at their interlinked hands and then back at him, smiling like an idiot.

‘We’re really doing this.’ he affirmed. ‘I’m all in on this if you are.’

‘I’m all in.’ she agreed. ‘I’m sorry I took so long…’

‘Trust me, this more than makes up for it. And I’m sorry if I made you think that me and Toni…’

Betty shook her head. ‘That was all on me.’

With that she leant in to him again and this time didn’t stop. She dropped her hand away from his so she could put her arms around his neck. He pulled her towards him, twisting their bodies together so they were almost flush against one another. His hand dropped to her hip. 

‘God you’re beautiful Betty.’ he murmured against her neck as he kissed her. He moved his kisses upwards until he met her lips. She breathed him in, kissing him back with everything she had. When his tongue slid across her bottom lip, she gladly opened her mouth slightly, taking him all in. 

When he pulled away from her, he said teasingly. ‘So, now we’ve cleared that up, shall we go back to the party?’

She laughed once and shook her head. ‘I’m where I want to be.’

‘Me too.’ And he kissed her again. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making everyone so anxious at the end of last chapter! Hopefully this one makes up for it... :)


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gratuitous fluff from beginning to end.

13.

 

Betty was aware of three things when she woke up the next morning. First was the arm, curled casually around her waist; second, the grey beanie that had been placed carefully on her nightstand, a seemingly significant symbol of what had occured; third was that she was afraid to move, in case moving broke the spell or burst their little bubble.

She closed her eyes again, allowing herself another ten minutes to bask in the night before.

\--

There had been a lot of kissing. Kissing had definitely been order of the day. There had also been a lot of giggling, and laughing, and smiling, and blushing. Betty thought she’d never get tired of kissing Jughead.

She never thought she’d be the kind of girl to make out with a boy quite like this. Even with Archie she’d never felt the desire to be _this_ close to him. Her shyness seemed to disappear when she was with Jughead, which was odd because in so many ways there was so much more to lose with him. But, something about him reassured her, and she didn’t feel the need to second guess herself so much.

Betty curled her hands around the nape of his neck, her fingers brushing the edge of his curls as she brought him closer to her. Their lips crushed against each other’s as she discovered him in this new way. She wanted more, she wanted to be close to him, but more than that - to be closer to him than she’d ever been with anyone else. His arms were strong and secure around her, as he pressed her body against his.

And, as much as she didn’t want to pull away, she knew this couldn’t last forever, so she had done so, very reluctantly, before they got too carried away. She sighed gently, but contentedly, and pressed her forehead against his.

‘Do we need to talk… more… about this?’ she whispered softly.

He gently touched his lips to hers again. ‘Maybe. But the problem is, I’m enjoying this far too much to stop.’ He smiled against her mouth.

She’d sighed again and then ducked her head backwards, and away from his lips which were more tempting then they had any right to be. ‘Me too. But Juggie…’

‘Yes Betts?’ he reached across to brush her hair out of her face. His hand lingered to cup her cheek, and Betty leaned into it.

‘What...what is this that we’re doing?’

Jughead dropped his hand from her face and looked at her seriously. ‘I don’t know, yet.  But, I know what I’d like it to be.’ He picked up her hand and clasped it between both of his. They were still perched at the side of the bed. ‘I really like you Betty.’

‘I really like you, Jughead.’ she smiled shyly back at him.

‘I’d like to be more than just your friend.’ he traced a pattern on the back of her hand with his long fingers, enjoying the familiarity of the movement.

‘I’d like that too.’

‘And I want to do this properly.’

‘Properly?’ Betty creased her forehead. ‘What do you mean by that?’

‘You’ll see. You don’t have anything on tomorrow do you?’ he smiled as Betty shook her head, her big eyes looking at him in confusion. ‘Good. We’ll do something. A date. If you want to, that is?’ He spoke with a mixture of confidence and sheepishness.

‘Yes, yes. I’d love to.’

A smile spread across his face as she replied. ‘Great.’ He pulled her hand up and kissed it tenderly, grinning at her while he did so. He looked so soft, so gentle - it was a side of him that Betty had seen glimpses of before, but  was normally bookended with his sarcastic sense of humour. Warmth flowed through her as she watched him. She felt foolish for taking so long to realise what she wanted and it occurred to her how easily she could have missed out on this. Now she’d kissed Jughead, now she knew that he still felt the same for her, she couldn’t imagine how she’d ever thought that all she wanted was his friendship.

 

After a while, the sounds of the party outside died down. Jughead got up to move, much to Betty’s dismay. He held one finger up to her and said ‘Back in a second’ before he crept, soundlessly, out of the room.

Betty sat still, wondering what he was doing and when he would be back. She took the time to compose herself - first pulling her fingers through her hair, trying to tame the tangles that an evening of kissing had given her. Then she checked her reflection in the mirror; her lipstick was smudged but she looked happier - and more peaceful - then the girl she normally saw staring back at her. She quickly wiped her mouth and settled back down on the bed, resisting the urge to go and find Jughead.

Jughead reappeared a couple of minutes later, carrying two bottles of beer, with a mini hamburger in his mouth. He handed one of the beers to Betty and swallowed his food in one gulp.

‘I wanted to get something a bit nicer but this was all that was left. Your friends are thirsty….I thought we should raise a toast. To us. And a new…’ he searched for the right word ‘chapter.’

Betty smiled shyly at him. Butterflies had erupted in her stomach the moment that he re-entered the room. She’d had no idea that this could happen to her, not so dramatically at least, and not with someone she’d known so well for so long. She raised the bottle in her hand.

‘To us.’ was all that she could manage, but it seemed fitting. They clinked the glasses together and both took a quick drink.

Jughead reached for Betty’s hand and rubbed his thumb absentmindedly over her knuckles as he drank his beer.

‘This is nice.’ Betty started. She thought she should say something else but she wasn’t sure where to start with everything that has hit her harder than a thunderbolt over the last few days. ‘I never wanted to go to the speed dating, but I’m glad I did. We did.’

Jughead smiled ruefully and squeezed her hand. ‘Me too. Even if nothing quite happened the way I’d planned it…’

‘That doesn’t matter.’ Betty smiled. ‘At least it happened.’ She leant towards him and very softly pressed her lips to his.

 

Betty didn’t want Jughead to leave. There was, of course, no logical reason why he needed to stay. The party had finished, so he was more likely to be caught sneaking out of Betty’s apartment in the morning than if he left now. And he only lived a few doors down so he really couldn’t use the excuse that he didn’t want to walk home at such a late - or early, depending on how you looked at it - hour. But the fact of the matter remained, that Betty didn’t want him to leave, and he didn’t want to go.

Half heartedly, when Betty was starting to yawn, he muttered something about how he should be heading home, but Betty shook her head once.

‘Please Juggie. Stay?’  And there was no way he could say no to that.

It was a little awkward when it came to the actual act of going to bed. Betty scooped up her pyjamas from under the pillow and rushed to the bathroom under the guise of also needing to brush her teeth. Jughead removed his beanie, putting it pride of place on the bedside cabinet. Then he removed his outer shirt, so he was left in his favourite S t-shirt, but then he stopped short. Normally, with his previous girlfriends he wouldn’t have worried. But with Betty it was different. He didn’t want her to think he was presuming anything. He didn’t want to pressure her into anything. He didn’t want to do anything that might be misconstrued. So he waited for her to come back.

Betty spent longer than was strictly necessary in the bathroom wondering whether she should leave her bra on or not. Her pyjamas were fairly modest - a light blue check pattern on the pants, and a simple white t-shirt to go with it - but, she felt a little self conscious anyway.

But then, she remembered, it was Jughead, and he wasn’t going to judge her. She wiped off her makeup, brushed her teeth and left her bra off, before returning to the bedroom, careful to ignore the noises that were coming from Veronica’s room.

She crossed the room quickly and slid into bed. When Jughead didn’t move too, she looked at him quizzically.

‘Jug?’

‘Do you mind if I take off my jeans Betts?’ he blurted. ‘They’re kind of uncomfortable to sleep in, but if it makes you awkward then that’s -’

‘Oh, no. That’s okay Juggie. Whatever’s most comfortable for you.’ She smiled sleepily, but averted her eyes when she heard him fiddle with his belt, a blush creeping to her cheek. A minute later she felt his warm body in the bed beside her and his arms came around her middle.

‘Goodnight Betty’

‘Goodnight Jug’ she breathed as she sunk further into him and he kissed the very top of her head.

\--  


Betty pushed her body back gently, closing the gap between her and Jughead. She placed her hand over his as he instinctively, even in his sleep, tightened his hold on her waist. She could hear his breathing softly in her ear, and it made her smile.

She wasn’t sure how long they lay like that, half dozing, but curled together. She didn’t want to wake him up and break the peace, but at the same time she was impatient for him to be awake and for the first day of their relationship to truly begin. She rubbed his hand gently, deciding on a compromise which would hopefully bring him from his sleep.

‘Mmm, hello.’ he said, sleepily and nuzzled his face into her neck.

‘Morning.’ she replied, extending her neck up so he could kiss it. He pulled her close to his chest, cradling her gently as he spooned her. Betty let herself be absorbed by him. She felt so safe and content, she almost never wanted to move.

‘Sleep okay?’ he murmured as he kissed her neck again.

‘The best night’s sleep I’ve ever had.’ she replied, happily.

‘That’s good.’ his voice was lazy and full of sleep. Something about it thrilled Betty - this was a side of Jughead she had never seen after all. ‘Because last night was the best night I’ve ever had.’

Betty blushed, and wriggled around in Jughead’s arms, so that she was facing him.

‘It wasn’t a dream then?’ she giggled lightly. There was a part of her that still couldn’t quite believe that this was happening, and she was gratified and a smile spread across Jughead’s face which told her that _neither could he_. He shook his head.

Taking courage, she leant forward to kiss him, not caring that she probably had morning breath, or that soon they’d have to leave the safe bubble of her room. Her hands went around his body, as she pushed herself against him. Every point of them touched as they kissed, with all the passion and excitement of the night before. And when she stopped, she was breathless.

‘Wow.’

‘Wow’ he echoed. ‘I’m, er, sorry about, the…’ Betty snapped her head up, confused by his tone, and the embarrassment that was flooding across his cheeks. ‘It’s - morning.. And with you kissing me like that… I can’t er...’

Betty furrowed her brow and was about to ask him what he meant when she realised he was trying to angle his body away from her, slightly awkwardly.

‘Oh.’ she realised. ‘Oh!’ she gulped, before pulling him back to her. ‘It doesn’t matter. I mean, I don’t mind.’ she looked at him, a mixture of shyness and coyness. ‘It’s nice.’

Jughead smirked. ‘Nice?’

‘To know I have that effect on you.’ Betty buried her head in his chest, now too embarrassed herself to continue. Jughead played with her hair, curling one tendril around his fingers. He kissed the top of her head once.

‘Oh Betty, if only you knew the effect you’ve had on me, from the very first moment I met you.’

Betty didn’t know what to say to that. Jughead rolled onto his back, bringing her with him, letting her lie on his chest properly. She drummed her fingers on his chest lightly.

‘Enjoying yourself?’ She could tell he was smirking without looking at him.

‘Mmmhmm.’ she agreed, but then stopped. ‘Juggie?’

‘Yes, Betts?’

‘What do we do about the others?’

‘What about the others?’

‘Should we tell them that we’re…. Doing this?’

‘I think they might know. We did both disappear last night and you know what Kevin and Veronica are like. If it’s not Veronica determined to catch me sneaking out this morning, Kevin will be waiting at the door of our apartment demanding an explanation of where I’ve been all night. We have literally zero chance of getting this past them’

‘Does that bother you?’

‘Not at all. Why? Does it bother you?’

‘Oh my god, no!’ she quickly reassured him. ‘Apart from how merciless Veronica’s teasing is going to be.’

‘Kevin is going to have a field day. If nothing else, we can sleep easy knowing we have brought them joy.’

‘True.’ Betty yawned and shut her eyes. Jughead shook her shoulder gently.

‘No going back to sleep! We have things to do today. What’s the time?’ He reached over her to pick up his phone. Betty liked the gentle domesticity in the simple act. ‘Half nine. I should head off soon. I have things I need to…. Can I pick you up in say an hour, hour and a half?’

‘Sure Juggie. Or we could just snuggle?’

‘Nuh uh, don’t try and tempt me Miss Cooper. I have a plan and you’re not going to distract me from it.’

‘Really’ she grinned as she leant over to kiss him. ‘You sure about that?’

 

 

Almost half an hour later she walked him through the apartment to see him off. She was half expecting Veronica to appear out of nowhere to innocently interrupt them, but when she didn’t, Betty wondered if she might finally have learnt the art of tact. But it was far more likely that she was just asleep.

After having some coffee, taking a shower and drying her hair, Betty didn’t have much time left and she was having difficulty deciding what to wear. She had no idea what Jughead had planned, which was the first difficulty. She contemplated waking Veronica up to ask her, but thought better of it. In the end, she gave her the same pep talk that she’d given herself in the bathroom the night before. This was Jughead, _her Jughead_ , he wasn’t about to go off her because she didn’t pick the perfect outfit. He liked her for her.

She pulled on some dark jeans, and picked a simple blue sweater since it was starting to get cooler. She matched it with some heeled boots and decided to leave her hair down. She was just applying a swipe of lipgloss when she heard a knock on the door.

Her stomach fluttered as she opened the door, even though she knew who it was going to be. Jughead stood there, in what looked like a freshly ironed (but still plaid) button down shirt and jeans, his hands behind his back.

‘Hey.’

‘Hi.’ he grinned. ‘These are for you.’ he said, producing a small bunch of flowers from behind his back.

‘Juggie!’ Betty exclaimed. ‘These are beautiful. Thank you.’

He leant towards her as she reached across for them, and planted a light kiss on her lips. Betty blushed from happiness, and leant into him, breathing him in. Did Jughead have cologne on?

‘I’ll just put these in water.’ she pulled him into the apartment and searched for the vase that she knew Veronica kept. She put a little water in it and placed the flowers in it. ‘What’s the plan for today?’

‘If I told you that, I’d have to kill you.’ Jughead smirked, pulling his face into a knowing grin as he saw Betty debate where to put the vase - whether to leave it in the communal area, or tuck them safely in her room. She decided on the latter, and he was pleased to see that she’d placed them pride of place in the middle of her desk.

‘So I have something lovely to look at when I’m studying.’ she explained as she pulled her bedroom door shut. ‘So, no clues then? Am I at least dressed appropriately?’

‘As always, Cooper, you’re dressed perfectly. Now, shall we?’

‘Of course, Jones.’

He reached for her hand, threading his fingers through hers and holding on to it firmly as they left the apartment.

 

They took the subway up to Central Park, with Jughead holding her hand all the way. As they walked up the subway stairs, Jughead spoke.

‘Okay, so full disclosure. I could possibly have done with a little more time to plan a perfect first date with you, I had a lot more ideas, so don’t judge me too harshly on what is about to unfold.’

‘Oh my god Juggie, no. I don’t care what we do. As long as I’m with you.’ She snuggled in towards his side and squeezed his hand. He kissed her forehead gently.

Betty loved New York in the Fall, especially Central Park, when the leaves were starting to turn, and everything seemed crisp. The colours breathed a new life into the park and brought in a vibrancy to the atmosphere. There was a promise of new beginnings, which Betty thought was apt for the occasion.

They meandered along the paths, stopping variously at some of the various statues and notable points along the way. Betty had seen the Alice in Wonderland sculpture hundreds of times since she moved to New York, but today she wanted to stop and stand by it for a while.

‘As you wish, Betts.’ Jughead smiled amicably, amused by Betty’s insistence. ‘So we know you’d be Alice, but who am I?’

‘The Mad Hatter of course!’ Betty flicked at his beanie. ‘Since you’re never without this thing.’ she teased.

‘A man has to have small comforts.’

‘He does indeed.’ Betty smiled, and then sighed. ‘Alice in Wonderland used to be one of my favourite books as a child. It was so quaint. And I loved the idea of escaping during boring days to this crazy world, of hatters, and queens, and white rabbits.’

‘I’ve never read it.’ Jughead confessed.

‘You mean, I’ve read something you haven’t? This has to be a first!’ She smiled ruefully. ‘I’ve not read it for years, but I spent so much of my childhood desperately hoping that if I shut my eyes tightly enough I wouldn’t be at home anymore, I’d have escaped down the rabbit hole, where I could explore, or run about and get messy and no one would care that I had mud on my jeans, or my hair was out of place.’

Jughead looked at her sideways. ‘Yeah, I get that.’

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his side. They stood in silent understanding of each other for a few minutes until their moment of peace was interrupted by an older couple.

‘Aren’t you two adorable? I remember when we were courting. Say, do you want us to take your picture sweetie?’

Betty and Jughead looked at each other and nodded. Jughead fished his phone out of his pocket and passed it over to her. ‘You just press the circle.’

They posed together by the statue and when the lady gave them back his phone, Jughead quickly swiped through the photos they’d taken. There was no mistaking how happy they both looked, and he sent the best one to Betty, before setting it as his lock screen.

‘Wow. I made it onto your background? Such commitment Jones.’

‘I can change it at a moment’s notice, Betts. Don’t get too complacent.’

 

After grabbing a quick lunch, Jughead pulled her off in the direction of the Met.

‘I know you’ve always meant to come here but never made it in yet.’

‘I don’t remember telling you that.’

‘So, maybe Veronica tipped me off, back when I was pining.’

‘That girl.’ Betty shook her head.

‘Hey, at least she’s using her powers for forces of good.’

‘Can’t argue with that.’ she stood up on tiptoe to kiss Jughead.

‘Shall we start with the Egyptian room?’

‘Absolutely.’ Betty agreed.

 

The Met lived up to all her expectations and more. Jughead, it turned out, had taken himself here a few times, when he’d found himself with a free afternoon, so he was happy to be her guide. Although when it transpired that she didn’t want to leave until she’d crossed every square metre of the museum, he started to wonder if this had been the best idea.

‘Hey Betts? We can come back another time. It’s not going anywhere.’

‘Just one more room, please Jug? I can’t believe I’ve never been here before. What was I thinking?’ Betty marched ahead pulling him along behind her.

‘What was I thinking?’ Jug muttered under his breath. ‘Okay Betts, one more room but then we have to go or we’ll be late for…’

‘Late for what?’ Betty stopped short and turned to him. ‘There’s more? What are we doing next?’

‘That is for me to know, and you to find out. Come on, ten more minutes. It will be worth it, I promise.’

‘Okay.’

 

 

It was almost dusk when they finally emerged from the museum.

‘I can’t believe how long we were in there.’ Betty was beaming at Jughead. She was positively glowing. He put it down to the museum, because it couldn’t possibly be just because of him. He hoped she could see how happy he was too; because that was entirely down to her. He’d had to pinch himself several times throughout the day to reassure himself that it wasn’t all a dream. Somehow, it seemed to be reality, the very thing he’d hardly dare wish for since the day he’d met Betty. And, so far, it was even better than he could have imagined.

They got on the subway, with Betty grilling him about what stop they’d be getting off with, and trying to guess where they were headed next. Jughead smiled implacably, refusing to give away his final surprise. This was the one that he’d hoped would please her the most. It was his biggest attempt at being romantic, despite the fact that normally he hated such cliched statement. Betty Cooper made Jughead Jones want to be romantic. He wanted to make her smile. He wanted to see her happy. He wanted her to know how much he cared.

She had no idea how much this meant to him, nor the effect she had on him. She had no idea how special she was. Jughead had promised himself that no matter what happened, he would spend every day that he was lucky enough to have her doing his absolute best to show her how special she really was.

They got off the subway and walked a few blocks to their final destination. He dropped his hand to the narrow of her back and guided her down 50th Street, pausing outside the doorway which read ‘Observation Deck’. He checked the time on his watched and pulled out two folded pieces of paper from his back pocket.

‘Perfect timing.’

‘Top of the Rock, Juggie?’ Betty had not seen that coming.

‘Please don’t tell me you’re scared of heights.’

‘No, not at all! I just didn’t think this would be your scene.’

‘How many times, Betts? Anything with you is my scene.’

‘Did Veronica tip you off on this too? It’s been on my New York bucket list forever.’ He could see the excitement behind her eyes, and he breathed again, knowing that he hadn’t made a mistake.

‘No, our pearl wearing friend had nothing to do with this one. I just thought it would be nice. Especially as the sun sets. And we should be up there right on time for that.’

‘Thank you Jug.’ Betty half whispered, her voice choked by his thoughtfulness. She hugged him tightly. ‘Thank you so much.’

They joined the queue of people waiting for security. Everytime Jughead caught a glimpse of Betty’s excitement he couldn’t help but grin to himself. It’d all been worth it.

Betty insisted that they pause for their photo on the steel beam, a tribute to the iconic image of the construction workers. He’d always loved that photo -  he’d had a poster of it in his room once, during a happier time at home. Now, with Betty tucked into his side, with a cheesy grin on his face, he didn’t even care that this was completely cliche. He was happy.

Betty tapped her foot impatiently as they waited to get into the elevator which took them to the top. In her excitement it seemed to take forever for them to get in, and when they finally did, she found herself pressed against Jughead in the crowd of people, which in the grand scheme of things wasn’t something to complain about. The elevator shot up, at a speed which surprised them both. Jughead pulled a face, his stomach felt like it was up in his mouth, and it wasn’t an enjoyable sensation. Betty, however, didn’t seem to be so affected.

Logically, of course, he knew that the building was tall - that was, after all, the entire reason that they were here, but it was hard to grasp quite how high up you were until you were there. New York sprawled out around them, completely magnificent. Betty pulled him straight to the uppermost deck, and found a space for them right in the middle, so they were facing the Empire State Building.

Jughead wrapped his arms around her and turned her slightly so she was facing him. He pressed his lips to hers, softly at first, but then he lost himself in her, and they were making out, on what felt like the top of the world. When they broke away, he twisted them again, so he was standing behind her, with his arms wrapped around her waist and his head resting on her shoulder.

They watched the sunset in that position, observing how the lights of the city illuminated everything as dusk fell. Betty pointed out the buildings she recognised and Jughead couldn’t help himself from kissing her neck, or her cheek. Her excitement was palpable.

‘This is perfect, Jug. Thank you so much. What made you think of it?’

‘Well we both love the city, and I - I’m not sure about you, but for me it’s the only place I’ve ever felt I belonged…’

‘Me too.’

‘...So it seemed fitting to start at the top. It just seemed like where we should go. So we could look out at everything we love and…’  He stopped short there. There was a declaration on the tip of his tongue but it was far too early for that yet. He couldn’t launch that on her yet.

‘I meant it when I said I was all in, Betts. This is it for me. I’ve wanted to ask you out for --- well, longer than I care to imagine -- so now I finally got the chance I didn’t want to screw it up.’

Betty shook her head. She twisted around in his arms and turned to face him, placing her hand on his face. ‘You were never in danger of doing that.’ she smiled. ‘I may not have the best, or the most extensive dating history out there, but this feels so right. You’re my best friend Jug - really my best friend - and I think that gives us a pretty good shot of making a go of this, right? I’m sorry if I ever made you think that you weren’t good enough, and I’m sorry I was so blind to everything before. But I promise, now my eyes are open and this, this is all I want.’

Jughead kissed her softly, and gave her shoulder a squeeze. ‘Well, phew. At least we’re agreed.’ his tone returning to it’s normal sardonic humour.

‘That we are.’

They stayed at the top for a few more minutes, admiring New York in the dark, before accepting that they should go back home. On their way down, Betty paused to look at the photos they’d posed for earlier. She selected one that they hadn’t even realised the photographer had taken - where they were both looking at each other and grinning rather than out at the camera - and ordered two copies.

‘A momento for a perfect day - who can put a price on that? Please, let me.’ she explained as Jughead tried to stop her from spending what seemed to him like a ridiculous amount of money for a photo. She was right, of course, and later that night, after they’d said their goodbyes and headed back to their separate apartments, he placed the photo next to his bed and felt a warm feeling in his stomach that he’d never felt before.

  
  
  
  



	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter has taken me so long to update. I really lost my mojo and it's been hard to get it back. I'm still not entirely happy with how this has come out but I have a better idea of how next chapter will go, so that's something.  
> Tumblr - @TeapotFiction.

 

Betty and Jughead adopted a policy of neither telling, nor denying, their new relationship with Veronica and Kevin. They were still finding their feet, and while they knew their friends would have nothing but the best intentions, they didn’t want to put any unnecessary pressure on themselves - at least not quite yet. 

Betty had, however, conceded to Veronica that she and Jughead had ‘had a moment’ and were going to see where it went, but she’d not elaborated, no matter how much Veronica pushed. She hadn’t even told her about their first date yet. She would tell her in time, she would -  she  _ wanted to  _ even. But she liked the idea of her new relationship being between her and Jughead for the time being. It made their newfound intimacy all the more exciting.

She was also keen to avoid teasing, as much as humanly possible. Plus, they hadn’t even really discussed all the technicalities what it was - yet - and she didn’t see the need to hurry that conversation just to please her flatmate. 

Veronica, of course, knew there was more going on than she was privy to. But she also knew Betty, and knew that she’d tell her everything when she was ready. Besides, she had Kevin to do her dirty work for her.

Kevin had, so far, tried pleading, flirting, reasoning, flattery, blackmail and good old fashioned withholding of treats (the edible variety) to try and get Jughead to spill. 

‘You have an unhealthy interest in my relationship, Kevin.’ Jughead had smiled with bemusement, and took the opportunity, while Kevin looked affronted, to lean over and steal some of his potato chips.

‘So, you would call it a relationship then, would you?’ Kevin fished further.

Jughead shook his head. ‘Nice try. I am not saying anything incriminating.’

‘Ugh, you’re so boring.’ Kevin huffed. ‘I’ll tell you about me and Jake if you tell me about you and Betty.’

‘I say this with love, Kevin, but I really don’t need to hear anything else about you and Jake. I see him practically every day, and frankly, I have heard quite enough.’ Jughead chewed on his food slowly. ‘I’m happy for you though. Really am.’

‘And I would be happy for you too, if only I knew what was going on. Sordid details Jughead, I live off sordid details.’

‘Kevin.’ Jughead fixed him with a look. ‘It’s good. I don’t want to jinx anything. But it’s good.’

‘There, that wasn’t so hard now, was it?’ Kevin beamed at him. ‘Just one word of advice Jug - don’t screw it up.’

‘I will try my utmost not to.’

‘Because it’s going to make my living situation very awkward if you two break up and I choose to side with Betty.’ 

‘Your unwavering loyalty, Kevin, that’s the thing I value most in our friendship.’

‘Just telling you as it is, Jones.’ 

 

 

In that first week, there were a lot of ways where nothing had really changed. They still went to class together, they still studied together, they hung out with the others, they drank coffee. It was almost like it had always been. Except in the ways it was completely different. 

Like the way he held her hand as they walked to class, or the way she’d catch him looking at her mid way through their lecture. The way he’d casually rested his hand on her leg while they studied in the library. How Veronica and Kevin would make excuses to leave them alone, so they could escape to her room - or his - to watch a movie in peace. How she wanted to kiss him  _ all the time -  _ and how he was all too happy to oblige her. How she seemed to fit, perfectly, in his arms in a way she’d never fully appreciated before. How her stomach fluttered with butterflies every time she saw him. 

There was a part of her  that couldn’t believe it took them so long to get here. But there’s another part that wondered if the reason if it is so good (so far) is because they had so long as friends first. In her moments of overthinking, she’d worried that the transition from friends to  _ this _ (she couldn’t quite place a label on it yet, and words like  _ lover _ made her squirm), would be difficult and awkward - but it hadn’t been. It’d been the most natural thing in the world.

 

 

The Tuesday before the Thanksgiving break - the day before Veronica and Kevin headed home to spend the holidays with their families - Veronica insisted that the four of them all headed out for some drinks to her favourite bar. Four quickly became six as Jake and Reggie were invited - Betty tried not to blush when Veronica declared it a ‘couples night.’

 

Jughead was lounging on her bed as Betty got ready. He resisted the urge to say the cliche things like ‘You don’t need to put makeup on, you’re beautiful as you are’, but they were on the tip of his tongue. And he believed it too. However, he hadn’t been friends with Veronica Lodge for over a year without realising that the ceremonial beautifying was important, for some reason he couldn’t quite fathom. He also resisted the urge to distract Betty too much, while she was getting ready, instead he watched with fascination as she applied the different things to her face. 

‘Hair up or down?’ she asked, and turned around to face him.

‘Down, always down.’ he smiled, a part of him still unable to believe that his opinion should count for anything on this. 

‘Okay.’ she loosened her hair from it’s customary ponytail and ran her fingers through it to smooth out the kinks and knots. ‘I’m glad you’re staying in the city for Thanksgiving too. I was worried I’d be alone and in the library for the whole time.’ 

‘Well we couldn’t have had that.’ Jughead slid off the bed and crossed the room to where Betty was sat. She’d turned back around and was frowning at her appearance in the mirror. He wrapped one arm around her and placed the lightest of kisses to her cheek. 

‘Beautiful.’ 

Betty blushed from head to toe, and her mouth twitched into a smile. She twizzled round and pulled Jughead closer towards her until their lips touched. 

‘Thank you’ she whispered into his mouth as they continued kissing. 

They were interrupted by a sharp knock on her door. 

‘B! We’ve got to leave in ten! Leave your man alone and get your booty out here!’

Betty and Jughead broke apart, grinning at their friend’s total lack of subtly. Betty coughed once. 

‘I, er, need to get changed…’

‘Oh!’ Jughead’s eyes widened. ‘I can wait in the hall for you.’ 

Betty shook her head. ‘No that’s okay, I just…’

‘I promise not to peep.’ Jughead soothed. ‘Scout’s honour.’

‘I don’t believe for a moment that you were ever a scout Jughead Jones.’ she paused, searching his eyes for something before she spoke again, this time in a quieter voice. ‘And it’s okay. I mean, I don’t mind if you do.’ 

Jughead was not proud of how completely and utterly neanderthal those words made him feel. He swallowed, and sat down, not trusting himself to say anything. 

Betty went over to her wardrobe and pulled out a floral dress, holding it against her momentarily in front of her mirror. She paused for a moment, trying to push her nerves to the side. She gave a quick nod before pulling her top off. 

She couldn’t bring herself to turn around and face Jughead; she was too shy to see his reaction, and too shy to show him more. She slipped the dress over her head, and then wiggled out of her jeans. She stood up quickly and straightened out her skirt. She reached for the zip at the back of it, twisting her body slightly awkwardly to pull it up.

‘Here, let me help.’ Jughead was standing behind her. When had he got up? He pulled the zipper up slowly, and rested his hands on her shoulders, giving them a slight squeeze.

‘At the risk of stating the obvious - you know you don’t have to do anything that you’re not comfortable with - right Betts?’ he said softly. 

Betty reached for his hand, placing hers over his softly and looking at their reflection in the mirror.

‘I know.’ she smiled. ‘And I’m not.’ 

‘I just…. What I’m trying to say, inelegantly is…what I mean...this thing we’re doing, it’s at your pace. Completely. I’m still pinching myself that you want this with me and I have zero expectations of...and I never want you to feel like I’m pushing you into doing anything you’re not ready for. Or rushing you, or anything.'  Jughead stumbled over his words and turned bright red as he spoke, evidently regretting the tumble of speech that was coming out of his mouth. 

Betty looked down, smiling to herself for a minute before turning to Jughead and hooking her hands around his neck. She kissed him firmly.

‘Juggie, we’ve been friends - best friends - for over a year. I don’t think anything, at this point, can be described as rushing.’ she said, lightly. ‘I don’t want you to hold back because you think I’m fragile, or you’re worried about upsetting me. We’re in this together and I promise you, if I ever stop feeling comfortable with what we’re doing - which I don’t think I will - I will tell you.’

Jughead kissed her again. ‘You amaze me, Betts. You always do.’

Another sharp knock interrupted them again. 

‘I meant it you two. We need to leave like three minutes ago. If you don’t come out now, I’m coming in!’

‘Okay V. Hold your horses.’ Betty rolled her eyes and grinned at Jughead. ‘Ready?’

‘As I’ll ever be.’ 

 

 

Betty and Jughead made an effort not to look like a couple in front of their friends. In fact, they barely acknowledged each other as they walked along to the bar. As soon as they were down on the sidewalk, Veronica slipped her arm through Betty’s with a whispered ‘You can tell me exactly what you two were up to in your bedroom as we walk.’ Betty squirmed and turned around to see Jughead joking with Jake and Kevin a few paces behind and knew her chances of rescue were gone. 

‘Where’s Reggie?’ she deflected. 

‘Meeting us there. But don’t you try and distract me Elizabeth Cooper. I know you’re keeping things from me and I demand to know before I venture from this city for the giving of thanks.’

‘Ronnie.’ Betty groaned. ‘Don’t.’

‘I don’t understand you sometimes Betty. Why are you two being so weird about this? It’s a good thing but you jump like a scalded cat whenever I mention it. It’s only a big deal if you make it.’

‘I know. You’re right. It’s just… It’s Jughead. He’s so important. I suppose I don’t want to say too much because if anything were to go wrong it’d be so awful just to live through, let alone have to explain it to people and talk about it. Until I’m sure it’s not all just a dream I’m going to wake up from, I’d prefer to keep things between ourselves.’

Veronica nodded, and said very softly, and very quietly. ‘He’s not Archie, if that’s what you’re worried about. Jughead would never -’

Betty shook her head and gave her friend a half smile. ‘I know. But there’s part of me that’s worried that I’m not meant to have something this good.’

‘Betty you were meant for good things. Never doubt that. Just enjoy things with Jughead. I don’t want all my scheming to have gone to waste.’

Betty raised an eyebrow, happy at a slight change of subject. ‘Scheming? Veronica Lodge, what do you mean by scheming?’

 

 

‘So I take it Operation Bughead was a success?’ Jake asked as the three of them trailed behind the girls. Kevin nudged him, hard, in the ribs and widened his eyes in warning, but it was too late. Jughead stopped short. 

‘Operation who-now-what-now?’ he asked. Jake ploughed on, as Kevin rolled his eyes to heaven at his boyfriend’s complete and utter lack of tact.

‘Operation Bughead. You and Betty of course.’ Jake grinned. ‘It was obvious you two were crazy about each other - we like to think we just helped nudge you both in the right direction.’

‘Oh really?’ Jughead remarked, but began walking again. He couldn’t really be  _ too  _ cross with his friends’ meddling given the result - but it was going to be useful ammunition against Kevin at a later date. ‘We needed a nudge did we?’

‘Well, more like a rather large shove, but you get the idea.’ Kevin chipped in, obviously deciding that since he was likely going to hell anyway, he may as well keep going. ‘You two were hopeless.’

‘You gave us a nickname?’ 

‘More like a codename. This has been in the works with Veronica for longer than you care to imagine. Let’s just say, if it wasn’t for moi and Jake, you and Betty would have spent most of the last year being locked in cupboards together until one of you got the hint.’

‘Ronnie was in on it too?!’ Jughead was trying not laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation.

‘Yes, and we do expect acknowledgement in any and all wedding speeches when the time arises.’

‘Getting a little bit ahead of yourself there, aren’t you?’

‘Oh psh. It’s you two. It’s inevitable. As long as you don’t do anything stupid.’

‘Once again with the vote of confidence.’

‘You know it is meant with nothing but love and affection.’ Kevin smirked. ‘You do know we all know so you don’t have to try and be subtle around us, right?’

‘Is there another topic of conversation that we could cover? Please?’

‘He’s such a spoilsport.’ Jake grinned. 

‘Isn’t he just? I do apologise for my friendship choices, Jacob. It was slim pickings in freshman year.’

Jughead shook his head at them, and rolled his eyes.

 

The bar they were going to was Veronica approved, and so Betty found herself with a mimosa in hand within seconds of arriving. Reggie was already sitting in a booth waiting for them, and Veronica slid in next to him, curling herself under his arm in one fluid movement. Betty and Jughead went opposite them, leaving Jake and Kevin to sit at the end of the table.

‘Don’t assume that we’ll be keeping our hands to ourselves just because we’re not sat next to each other.’ Kevin winked at the group. ‘I see your ploy, and you have very much underestimated me.’ 

Betty almost choked on her drink as she laughed. ‘Kevin!’ 

He shrugged his shoulders and grinned impishly. ‘What can I say? We’re insatiable.’

‘And don’t I know it.’ Jughead muttered so quietly that only Betty could hear. She nudged him and he shifted slightly closer to her, so they were pressed together slightly more than they needed to be. 

‘So, Reggiekins here is going to be meeting my parents over Thanksgiving!’ Veronica announced. Her hand was on Reggie’s chest and his arm was around her. They were both grinning like Cheshire Cats. Betty briefly wondered what people observing them must think, as a group they were so ridiculously happy, as if they didn't have a care in the world. And right now they didn’t. 

‘Ooh the mysterious and infamous Hiram?’ Kevin asked. ‘Good luck.’

‘What do you mean good luck?’ Reggie looked sideways at Veronica who was stroking his chest and glaring at Kevin.

‘Ignore him. Daddy’s fine. He’ll love you, I’m sure. And besides, it’s just one meal. It’ll be fine. And over in a few hours. Another round of drinks anyone?’

She squeezed past Jake and made her way to the bar before anyone could say anything. 

‘Don’t worry Reggie. If you can handle Ronnie here, you can handle her father.’ Jughead said, kindly, and Reggie looked instantly relieved. 

‘Yeah, he’ll do anything for Ronnie - her happiness is all he wants - so as long as he sees you’re making her happy, it’ll be fine.’ Betty added.

‘Cool. Thanks guys.’ Reggie grinned. 

Veronica returned a minute later, being followed by two bar men - One carried a tray of shots, one carried another round of drinks - they place them on the table but didn’t move away. Both seemed to have fallen instantly in love with Veronica, and their faces fell as she scurried back to Reggie.

‘Thanks guys! Add it to my father’s account.’ 

‘Ronnie - what are all these?’

‘Some of us have trains at the crack of dawn tomorrow…’ Kevin added, eyeing up the table. ‘And did you forget that my dad’s a cop…?’

‘Who has seen you hungover before Kevin, now shush. It’s Thanksgiving and look at us all - we all have plenty of things to be thankful for. Bottom’s up everyone.’

Everyone took a shot glass, and didn’t question what the brightly coloured liquid in it actually was. Jughead whispered to Betty in a low voice.

‘Here’s to meddling friends.’

‘Meddling friends, indeed!’ they clinked glasses and smiled at one another. 

Jughead dropped his hand and took hers under her table. He curled his fingers around hers and softly rubbed his thumb in circles over the back of her hand. Betty squeezed his hand and glanced quickly around at her friends, but realised they were all too preoccupied with each other to notice. Reggie and Veronica were kissing and Jake and Kevin were talking animatedly about something. 

 

By the time that they were leaving, Reggie, Veronica, Kevin and Jake were all decidedly worse for wear. Not completely drunk, but tipsy, and not quite walking in a straight line. Jughead had nursed his pint, slowly, as his only defence against Veronica’s never ending supply of drinks. Betty, aided by Jughead, had swapped her drinks for non-alcoholic ones from about half way through the evening, without Veronica suspecting a thing.

So now, they were walking, arm in arm, behind the four of their friends, who were currently weaving around the streets of New York, laughing and joking without a care in the world. 

‘Look at them.’ Betty laughed, as she watched Kevin run down the street backwards.

‘I’d rather look at you.’ Jughead’s reply was instant.

‘You cheeseball!’ Betty giggled, but tightened her hold on his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.’

‘Well, what can I say?’ Jughead smirked. ‘You bring out the romantic in me. Hold on a sec.’ He slowed down to a stop, and pulled Betty flush against him. He wrapped his arms around her and slowly moved his lips towards hers. Betty, impatient, pulled him closer towards her and kissed him. They were all lips, and tongue, and teeth and she didn’t care, because it’d been so hard  _ not _ to kiss him all evening in front of their friends. 

They were interrupted by a loud wolf-whistle and some cheering coming from voices they knew all too well. 

‘Wooop! Finalllly!’ shouted a very enthusiatic Veronica. 

‘Yes! Bughead!’ Kevin and Jake practically screamed.

‘Hey Betts?’ Jughead said. ‘I think the cat might be out of the bag.’

‘I think, Juggie, that, try as we might, the cat has been out and wondering around the neighbourhood for a little while.’ Betty whispered back. 

‘Good. I’m glad.’

‘Me too.’ Betty kissed him softly, before grabbing his hand and hurrying to catch up their friends. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. 15

The following morning, both Betty and Jughead were being, in their minds, exceptionally good roommates. For Betty, this took the form of popping out to buy ingredients for brunch, as well as paracetamol and Veronica’s favourite brand of bottled water. For Jughead, this involved hammering on Kevin’s door ten minutes before he knew he had to leave, shouting:  ‘Get up you idiot, you’ll miss your train.’ And then passing him painkillers and coffee as he walked out of the door, zombie style. He also didn’t comment that Kevin’s bag looked suspiciously as if he’d just shoved everything that was on his bedroom floor into it, and hoped for the best - which he thought was very noble of him.

Veronica was, of course, being picked up by her chauffeur, so had a much more leisurely start to the morning. She could also handle her alcohol a lot better than Kevin could. 

Betty was just placing the perfectly poached eggs on top of avocado and sourdough, when Veronica appeared out of her room, still in her pyjamas, but looking a lot more pristine than she had any right to be.

‘I thought I smelt a summoning. B - you are an angel sent from the gods above.’

‘Well, not completely selfless, I get to enjoy them too.’ 

Veronica perched at the end of the table, pouring herself and Betty a glass of orange juice. Betty laid the plates on the table and sat down opposite her friend.

‘Sooo….’ Veronica began, a glint in her eye. ‘What do you and Jughead have planned for the next few days? While the cat’s away the mice do play.’

Betty rolled her eyes. ‘And here was me thinking that a nice brunch would prevent an interrogation this morning.’ 

‘Oh believe me, it has. This is friendly chit chat in comparison to what I did have planned.’ Ronnie winked at her. ‘I’m just excited for you. And also taking my mind off the prospect of Daddy meeting Reggie.’ 

‘It’ll be fine. Reggie’s a good guy and a guaranteed parent pleaser with the way he worships you.’

‘Yeah, you’re right.’ Veronica grinned. ‘But don’t think I haven’t noticed your attempt to change the subject.’ She waved her fork at Betty and tilted her head, waiting for a response.

‘We haven’t really planned anything. I thought I’d cook a Thanksgiving meal for us. I don’t think Jughead’s had a proper Thanksgiving for a while, so I thought it’d be nice to do something just the two of us. With no pressure from the outside. I think he misses his sister a lot on holidays so…’ Betty trailed off twisting her face into a grimace and feeling a bit guilty that she probably wouldn’t miss her all-too-perfect sister. It wasn’t really Polly’s fault that their mom made such unfavourable comparisons between the two, but it would be a relief not to be reminded that she was the underachiever of the family. 

‘That sounds nice.’ Veronica said, laying her hand over Betty’s, as if reading her mind. ‘You guys can make your own traditions. Sometimes they’re the only ones worth maintaining.’

Betty nodded. 

‘Hopefully.’

  
  


After Veronica left, Betty set about tidying up the apartment so that it met her standards. Cleaning always calmed her down and she enjoyed the therapeutic nature of it. Not that she was non-calm, exactly. She was a little excited and nervous. This would be the longest time her and Jughead had spent together, one on one like this, and she wanted it to go well.

She’d only just finished when there was a knock at the door. Her stomach erupted into butterflies. She smoothed down her hair and took a deep breath before answering it. 

Jughead was waiting for her outside, his rucksack slung casually over one shoulder, and a lopsided grin on his face.

‘Hey.’ he leant down to kiss her softly. 

‘Hi.’ she kissed him back, losing herself in the moment. 

‘I saw Veronica leave so I figured the coast was clear.

‘Yeah.’ she said simply, and let him into the apartment, shutting the door firmly behind him. She swallowed. ‘Just us.’

Jughead adjusted his bag, self consciously. ‘I know we didn’t exactly talk about the logistics of this week, but I brought some stuff in case you didn’t mind me staying over. Not that I’m expecting anything’ he added hurriedly. ‘But just, rather than it be awkward if you did want me to stay and I’d assumed otherwise. Since I do only live two doors down and… I dunno. I just...Now I’ve made this awkward.’ He looked down and stared at his feet, determinedly avoiding eye contact. ‘What I’m trying to say is that I really liked sleeping next to you Betts, and though I didn’t want to assume anything, I was hoping you’d let me stay.’ he swallowed. ‘And it goes without saying that it doesn’t have to be anything  _ but _ sleeping. Unless you want it to be. I’m going to stop talking now.’ 

Betty’s mouth twitched into a smile and she laid her hand on Jughead’s arm. ‘Jug. I assumed you were staying. I  _ want _ you to stay.’ 

Jughead’s head snapped up and his shoulders visibly relaxed. He grinned. Betty continued, taking a deep breath to steady herself before she backed out.

‘And as for the, shall we say,  _ non-sleeping _ stuff… that  _ is _ on the cards at some point, right? I mean it’s sort of part of the deal what with us doing what we’re doing. And I do want to… with you… but…’ she trailed off, not quite sure how to articulate what she really meant. Jughead took her hand in his, seeming to understand anyway.

‘Okay.’ he said simply, and smiled. His expression was soft, and he looked at her in a way which made her feel like he understood, and that he wasn’t going to make her try and explain any further. And that maybe, just maybe, he was feeling a little nervous and awkward about the whole subject too. 

‘Okay.’ She pressed her lips to his, and he pulled her closer to him.

‘I’m so glad we’re here.’ Jughead sighed contentedly and kissed the top of her head. 

‘Me too.’ Betty readily agreed. ‘Do you want to put your bag in my room and I’ll make us some coffee?’ 

‘Sounds good to me.’ 

Jughead disappeared into her room and Betty reached down a couple of mugs down, and starting to fiddle with Veronica’s all too expensive coffee machine. She hadn’t realised that Jughead had re-entered the room and was standing behind her until his arm wrapped around her waist. Pulling her towards him, he kissed her neck so softly. Betty spun around so she could hook her arms around his neck, and he moved to hold her hips, gently but firmly. He moved forward slightly, causing Betty to take a small step backwards so that she was flush against the kitchen counter. Jughead paused momentarily, looking at her and trying to read her reaction before he continued. Betty, impatiently, pulled his head towards hers, catching his lips with hers before either of them could think better of it. 

Jughead kept on hand on her hip, steadying her, but moved the other to cup her face as he kissed her. His tongue swept across her lips and she opened her mouth slightly. Jughead’s hand curled around her jaw as he kissed her, in a movement which was tender, and doing things to Betty that she couldn’t quite explain. His other hand remained steady. His fingers teased at the bottom of her top, moving it out of the way so he touched her skin, but not moving from their position on her hip. 

Their kissing was slower and more controlled than it had been the night before, both of them enjoying having the time and the privacy to enjoy it properly. Betty found herself wondering what it would be like if she increased the pace - and then what it would be like if Jughead hooked her up onto the counter…

Before she had time to think about this too much, the doorbell rang. Betty was tempted to ignore it, especially as Jughead moved his lips to her neck and began to kiss and suck it lightly, but building in pressure. But then the doorbell went again, and she knew whoever it was wasn’t going to take no for an answer. Jughead stepped back enough that she could get past him. His eyes were dark and he had an expression that she’d never seen before.

‘To be continued?’ Betty said lightly, trying to distract him from the fact that she was slightly breathless and feeling ever so wobbly after their makeout session. He nodded once and took a deep breath while she walked over to open the door. 

‘Oh my god.’ Jughead heard Betty say and he turned around to see what was going on. 

There was a large hamper by Betty’s feet, filled to the brim with food, and no sign of whoever had been ringing on the bell. Betty picked up the envelope that came with it, she opened it and shook her head as she read. Jughead rushed over to her and she passed it to him soundlessly.

_ To help you make your own traditions.  _

_ Bisous.  _

_ V. _

‘She’s...she’s..’ Betty looked at Jughead searching for the word.

‘Amazing?’ he offered, not quite able to take his eyes off the hamper. ‘Over the top?’

‘Thoughtful.’ Betty replied. ‘I can’t believe she’s done this. She must have organised this morning. That’s quick work, even for a Lodge!’

‘Well, she never ceases to amaze.’

The hamper had everything that you could possibly want for a Thanksgiving meal; turkey, stuffing, potatoes, vegetables, sweet potato casserole, and a massive pumpkin pie - as well as two bottles of wine, some beer, chocolates, croissants…Nothing had been neglected. As Betty put it all away Jughead’s eyes widened with excitement.

‘I already figured this Thanksgiving was going to be special but now…’ 

‘This is insane.’ Betty shook her head. ‘Insane. There’s no way we’ll be able to eat all of this.’

‘I am hurt, Betts. Such little faith in me. I train all year in preparation for Thanksgiving.’

‘Train? You?’ she raised one eyebrow. ‘How exactly?’

‘Well, by eating, obviously.’ he grinned. ‘How else?’

‘Of course.’ she laughed. ‘Well at least we won’t have to go grocery shopping today. I’m not sure I’d have fancied our chances at Trader Joe’s.’ 

Jughead pulled a face. ‘If I’d have realised that was your plan for today, I’d not have been so keen to get over here.’ Betty rolled her eyes and he pulled her towards him to kiss the top of her head. ‘So what do you want to do? New York is our oyster.’

‘I just want to be with you.’ she replied. ‘I like it when it’s just us.’ She nuzzled into his chest and Jughead played with her ponytail, wrapping a tendril of hair around one finger.

‘Me too.’ he sighed, happily. ‘I do have one idea, though. Before it gets too crazy tomorrow. How do you feel about iceskating?’ 

Betty raised her head up. ‘Iceskating?’

‘Yeah, why not?’

‘I just didn’t have you pegged as a keen skater.’

‘I’ll have you know that your boy here was feared on the high school ice hockey circuit.’

‘Oh really?’

‘Technically. I once fell over and wiped out an entire team with me. My team. I wasn’t ever allowed to play again after that. So, you up for it?’

‘Only if you can promise me a reenactment.’

‘We’ll see. So you want to head to Rockafella or Central Park?’ 

‘Central Park I think. I’ve not been on a run today so it’d be good to walk.’

‘Walk? Betty, have you any idea how long that’ll take?’ Jughead looked personally affronted.

‘About an hour?’ Betty smiled at him sweetly. ‘It’ll be good for us - for me at least - especially considering the amount of calories Veronica has sent us.’

Jughead looked at her, seriously. ‘Betty - you do realise you don’t need to worry about that? You’re the healthiest person I know. One day of calories won’t change that. You’re perfect, just as you are.’

Betty pulled a face an couldn’t quite look him in the eye. She shrugged to try and make it seem a bit more casual. ‘I just know how important it is to keep control of yourself.’ then she curled herself back into his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder.

‘Betts.’ Jughead looked sad. ‘Is that you, or your mother speaking?’ He lifted her chin up with one finger and pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. ‘You are wonderful.’ 

Betty swallowed and looked at him, she nodded once, as if accepting what he was saying. ‘Okay. I should get my coat.’ 

‘Okay.’

 

They struck upon a compromise. Yes, they would walk to Central Park, but Jughead was allowed to complain as much as he liked, and they bought hot chocolates to keep them going. Jughead had bought the drinks, and, when he saw Betty trying to do the calculations as to whether she was going to work off enough calories to justify adding cream and marshmallows, had asked for extra of both. 

He held her hand as they walked up to the park. And though he did complain about walking once every twenty minutes or so, he did so with a smile and Betty knew he didn’t really mean it. Especially not when he tugged her waist and pulled her into a kiss or slung his arm around her shoulders. 

The weather was cooler now than it had been, but wasn’t unpleasantly so. It was perfect for walking in, and Betty was glad she’d persuaded Jughead not to take the subway for once. The city was busy, as ever, and there was a sense of excitement in the air as people arrived for the holiday celebrations. 

The ice rink was busy when they arrived, so they joined the end of the queue and resigned themselves to a bit of a wait. Now they weren’t walking, Betty started to feel a little cold, so she pulled on her hat and gloves that she’d put in her bag. 

‘Come here.’ Jughead said softly before kissing her. He put his arm around her, tucking her into his side and wrapping his jacket around them both. ‘Better?’

Betty nodded and reached her arms around his middle. She gave him a quick squeeze.

‘Yes, thanks Juggie.’ 

‘Anytime Cooper. Now, are you ready to be wowed by my skating skills?’

  
  


Jughead was, very possibly, the worst ice skater in America - possibly even the world. He made bambi on the ice look like the height of sophistication. After half an hour - most of which he’d spent horizontal on the ice - she was really starting to worry that he might injure one of the children whizzing about. Or that they’d injure him.

‘It’s a lot harder than it looks.’ he huffed as she pulled him up once again and told him to hold on to the side. He pushed his fringe out of his eyes and nearly slid back down on the ice with the momentary lapse in concentration.

‘It’s okay Juggie, we don’t have to stay.’ she laughed as he looked more and more disgruntled. 

‘No, we paid for an hour, we’re using the full hour.’

‘If you say so. Okay, I’ll hold your hand, but keep the other one on the side. We’ll go slowly. Try and stay upright.’

‘I am trying!’

‘In more ways than one.’ Betty replied, sardonically. ‘Look, if you make it a whole loop round, I’ll give you a kiss.’ 

‘Well that was the motivation I was looking for.’ 

Betty gripped his hand and tried to steady him. ‘Ready?’

 

He didn’t quite make it the full way round, but Betty kissed him anyway. Because - well, because she didn’t actually need an excuse to kiss him now, did she? And she enjoyed it too much not to. 

They called it quits after another 15 minutes - at about the point that Betty had started to notice parents pointing at Jughead and telling their kids to ‘avoid the funny man.’ As he moved off the ice and started removing his boots, she did a couple of laps by herself, going as fast as she dared. When she finished she stuck her tongue out at Jughead, who was scowling at her. 

‘No fair.’ he muttered. 

‘Oh come on, let’s get you home.’

Instantly Jughead’s face brightened, Betty tilted her head. ‘What?’

‘Nothing.’ he said a bit sheepishly. ‘It’s just nice. To go home with you.’

Betty grinned and kissed him again. 

 

As soon as they got back to Betty’s apartment, she went to get changed and Jughead went straight to get them some coffee. It was only when he went to wipe his hands on his jeans that he realised quite how wet they were. He didn’t want to push his luck with Betty so he waited for her to re-emerge before changing himself. 

Betty was wearing a baggy sweatshirt and leggings with thick pink fluffy socks. Jughead didn’t think he’d ever seen her dress so casually which he took as a good sign that she was comfortable with everything so far. She curled up on the sofa, and he brought her coffee over to her before indicating he was going to go and do something about his soaking jeans.

‘Oh Juggie, you should have said! I didn’t meant to make you wait. You should have just come in.’

‘I didn’t know if you’d want that…’ 

Betty bit her lip and nodded. ‘I know. But I trust you Juggie. With everything.’ 

His eyes lingered on hers just a little too long before he swallowed hard and left the room. Betty busied herself by finding a blanket and loading up Netflix. 

‘Dealer’s choice,’ she said brightly when Jughead reappeared dressed in his plaid pyjama bottoms and S tshirt. 

‘I don’t need telling twice.’ he replied, snatching up the remote and settling in next to Betty. He held his arm up gesturing for her to come closer. She rested her cheek on his chest and he pulled her into him. 

‘I could do mac and cheese for dinner. If you’d like? Just let me know when you’re hungry.’ 

‘Sounds good. Is it bad if I’m hungry already?’ he replied, almost apologetically. 

‘Maybe wait an hour? I’m too cosy to move right now.’ 

How could he refuse that? Jughead put on  _ Friends.  _ ‘Hey, it’s a guilty pleasure. We can watch something more high brow once I’ve eaten and I can fully concentrate.’

‘Sure Jug.’

 

Time seemed to speed up when she was with Jughead, that was what Betty had concluded. It only seemed like minutes since he’d arrived that morning, but already a day had passed. Once they’d finished the mac and cheese - Jughead going in for seconds of course - they curled back up on the sofa again, under the blanket. Jughead flicked through Netflix, putting undue pressure on himself to select a good film and eventually Betty took the control from him and put on the first film that neither of them objected to.  _ Rebel Without A Cause. _

As the credits began, she rested her head on his chest and sunk further into him, one of her arms across his torso. She was practically lying down, while he was upright -and she’d never been more comfortable. His arm was around her, his fingers toyed with the bottom of her top, just like they had that morning. 

But then he slowly, and deliberately, slid his hand under her jumper. His palm pressed against her side as his fingers traced patterns into her skin. He kept it there, waiting for Betty to react or tell him to stop. But instead, she just held onto him slightly more tightly. He took that as encouragement and inched his hand slightly higher, always anticipating the moment that she told him that that was enough. But she didn’t. His hand grazed the band of her bra, and his touches became feather light. Betty twisted her torso a little, attempting to grant him better access and Jughead had to concentrate on his breathing. 

‘Hey Betts, sit up a min?’ 

Betty was brought back to earth, but did so without questioning him. Jughead changed his position so he was lying down behind her. She lay down again, facing him this time. He kissed her, cupping her head with his and and she pushed herself closer to him. He got the hint and put his hand under her top again. He tentatively placed his hand over the material of her bra, holding her breast gently as he kissed her. Betty slid a hand under his t-shirt, stroking his chest. 

Betty broke the kiss and Jughead noticed that her breathing was a bit shallow.

‘Juggie - Do you want to go to bed?’

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to update. I am so behind on my schedule!   
> (Also it's been like the hottest day of the year here, and I'm writing about winter. What am I doing?)
> 
> @TeapotFiction on Tumblr, please come talk to me.


	16. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I am slightly terrified about posting this because I have never written anything like this before.  
> I really hope it's okay and reads alright and isn't a complete let down.  
> Please let me know what you think (and be gentle!).

16.

 

“Do you want to go to bed?”

Seven simple words that held so much meaning. Seven words which were about to change their relationship forever. Seven words that held a promise. Seven words that Betty couldn’t quite believe she’d just said.

Seven words she almost regretted when Jughead didn’t answer her immediately.

 

Jughead stared at her. He pulled his hand from under her sweater, and scanned her face and her eyes for… she didn’t know what. Betty felt uncomfortable under his stare and looked down so she was no longer meeting his eye.

‘Of course, if you don’t want to…’ she muttered, barely audible. Jughead gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, before tracing her jawline with his fingers.

‘Betty.’ he said in a voice she didn’t recognise - strained, like it was hard to control. ‘Of course I do. More than anything. I - I wasn’t expecting it.’

Betty bit her lip, somewhat reassured that he wasn’t about to run back to his apartment. She nodded once. She inched her face towards his until she closed the gap completely and pressed her lips against him very softly. His hand threaded through her hair as they kissed, slowly.

It was in the way he held her, firm but gentle, like she was the most precious thing in the world. It was the way that he hadn’t expected anything, but she found she wanted to give him everything. It was in the way he looked at her like he couldn’t quite believe that this was real.

It was the way that he’d told her how he felt, but then let her decide what that meant for them. How he’d been prepared to carry on being her friend if that’s all she wanted. How he’d been patient with her as she realised her own feelings and never once pushed for an answer even though she’d made him wait too long. It was how he always found a way to make her feel less awkward, and he never judged her for it. How he understood her insecurities without her telling him and how he always tried to help.

It was how he’d seen that she was upset and youtubed a tutorial for sweet tea. And how the boy who hated early mornings set his alarm so that he could get her coffee before class.

And it was how his hand felt in hers, and how it felt when their lips touched. And how she could be in the biggest crowd of people, but she’d only see him.

So, she pulled back slightly and rested her forehead against his and said in a voice that was only slightly shaky: ‘Juggie. Let’s go to the bedroom.’

 

Five words. Almost the same, but entirely different. She’d made her decision and she was sure in it.  But that didn’t stop her from being nervous.

Betty rolled away from him and swung her legs over the side of the sofa, sitting up for just a second before she stood up. She turned back to him and reached out her hand, pulling her up with him. He took it and let her lead him to her bedroom. Once there she locked the door, just in case, and then found she didn’t know what to do with herself. She stood, by the door, feeling a bit awkward, as Jughead watched her from his position sat on the bed.

Betty mentally went through a checklist in her head, trying to calm her nerves. She’d shaved her legs and made sure everything was neat ‘down there’, she’d thought about this, she wanted this, her underwear matched. Theoretically, there was nothing holding her back.

So why had her legs forgotten how to walk the five paces or so to be next to Jughead?

He cocked his head at her, and patted the space next to him. Betty gave him a weak smile and took a deep breath before walking over to him. When she sat down, Jughead kissed her lightly and pulled her into his side.

‘Betts, we don’t have to do anything. If you’re having second thoughts or anything that’s fine. We don’t have to rush this.’

Betty shook her head. ‘No, no, I do want to. We already wasted so much time. I want _everything_ with you.’

Jughead smiled. ‘I want everything with you too.’

‘I just… don’t know what I’m doing.’

‘I’m hardly an expert myself.’

‘Yeah, but at least you have at least done this before.’

Jughead nodded. ‘Yes.’ he paused. ‘I didn’t know if you had with… and maybe that was why you were so upset?’ His voice was gentle, but inquisitive.

‘Oh god no.’ Betty shook her head. ‘That would have been a mistake.’

Jughead kissed the top of her head and took her hand in his. He rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand. ‘Okay.’ He said, quietly.

‘If you’re worried I’m going to regret this’ Betty interrupted his thoughts. ‘I won’t. I could never regret anything with you. I know this is new, and I know neither of us wants to rock the boat incase something goes wrong. But even if that does happen, I wouldn’t regret anything or any time we spent together. I’ll regret it more if I don’t seize every opportunity with you. And what better time than this? When are we ever going to have the whole apartment to ourselves again? I don’t want to spend my first time worrying that Veronica is listening at the doorway, ready with celebratory cupcakes. Or if Kevin and Jake are going to compose some sort of fanfare for us when we emerge. It’s just us. No external pressure and I… I _want_ you. I really do.’

‘I’m not sure I quite share your disdain of celebratory cupcakes, but point taken Miss Cooper.’ Betty rolled her eyes at him, but snuggled in closer to his chest. He squeezed her hand.

‘Juggie?’

‘Yes?’

‘Can you just kiss me?’

Jughead responded instantly, moving his hands to cup her face and press his lips against hers. His fingers curled in her hair as he brought her closer to him. Betty felt her nerves start to fade away as he kept her grounded. His tongue slid into her mouth as he deepened the kiss. Betty put her arms around his neck, closing the non existent distance between them, to be as close as they could possibly be in that position.

Suddenly Jughead grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up the bed, so she was lying on her back, her head on the pillow, her arms still around him. He hovered above her, resting his weight on his knees and forcing distance between their bodies as they continued to kiss. His hand slid down her side, over the top of her sweater, in a way that made her want more. She wriggled slightly, bringing her knees up first and then flattening them again and trying to tug him down, but he seemed determined to tease her and keep that slight distance. She fingered the bottom of his shirt, hoping that he’d take the hint. Jughead broke the kiss, and stared at her for a moment, as if in wonder. He swallowed and slowly started to lift his shirt above his head. He threw it to the corner of the room, without breaking eye contact with her, so concentrated on her reaction. When she smiled and reached for him again, he smirked a little before kissing her.

This time he did lean closer to her, so his chest was pressed against hers. He paid a lot of attention to her neck, kissing and sucking on it lightly - not hard enough to leave a mark, but firm enough that she knew that he knew exactly what he was doing to her.

‘Juggie’ she breathed, because she needed to say something. He returned his attention to her lips, smiling against them as he did so.

He pulled her up so that she was half sitting, before dropping his fingers to the bottom of her sweater. They lingered there for a few seconds, as Jughead paused and looked her in the eye.

‘May I?’ he checked. When Betty, wide eyed and biting her lip, nodded slowly, he gently peeled her top up. She fought the urge to curl up and hide her body from him as her nerves swelled again.

‘God you’re beautiful Betty.’ Jughead said in a husky voice as he took her in; her nervous smile and slight blush on her cheeks, the pale blue bra she wore that managed to both be demure and the sexiest thing he’d ever seen. ‘Wow.’ he added and laid them back down, resting his weight gently over the top of her.

His flannel pyjamas were not doing a very good job of hiding his arousal and Betty tried not to show her surprise when she felt him pressing against her. That was, after all, a fairly integral part of what they were about to do.

Jughead’s hand was gently moving over the top of her bra. Before she could think too much about it, before she got too nervous, she reached around and unhooked her bra, pulling the straps down off her arms but letting Jughead tug it off completely to reveal her breasts. He moaned slightly and she couldn’t help but smile at his reaction. He dipped his head to kiss her collarbone, working his way down placing gentle kisses across her breasts, and finally taking her nipple in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it.

‘Oh my God.’ Betty was aware her breathing was getting heavy but she didn’t care. She hadn’t expected _that_ , or the way it would make her feel. Jughead lifted his head up and grinned at her, in a way that was almost, but not quite, a smirk.

Betty pulled him back up to her mouth, kissing him slowly, and enjoying the feel of his skin against hers.

‘You okay?’ He asked

‘More than okay.’ she nodded, smiling into his mouth as she went to kiss him again.

Jughead rolled off her but kept his arm wrapped around her body, he stroked her up and down her side and then brought his fingers to brush over the top of her leggings.

‘Do you… do you mind if I touch you?’ he asked and tapped his fingers just below her navel to ensure that she understood what he meant.

‘Okay’ she said, and her eyes went wide again. ‘But Juggie, can we go under the covers?’ she didn’t think her nerves were quite up to being laid out, fully naked on the top of her comforter.

‘Of course.’

There was a brief rustling of sheets and readjusting of positions. Betty took the opportunity to remove her leggings and socks and slide back under the sheets while Jughead took his jeans off.

She thought she heard a sharp intake of breath when he pulled up the covers and rejoined her. He kissed her once on the cheek and whispered in her ear.

‘If you change your mind or you think we’re going to fast just tell me, promise, Betts?’

She turned her face to him and fixed him with a look. ‘Jug.’

‘Okay.’

He stroked her over the material of her pants to start with, his long, gentle fingers brushing up and down against the lace. Betty could already feel herself getting wet, as the heat pooled in her belly. She didn’t know if she should be embarrassed by that or not. She wriggled against him, craving more. She held her breath as he inched to the top of her pants, and slid his hand under them, touching her for real.

She already knew she was wet. His fingers glided up and down, and his thumb found her clit and rubbed gentle circles around it. She could feel a pressure building in her -  something that made her catch her breath - but every time she felt like she was about to release he pulled back from her again.

‘Do you want me to -?’ she half whispered, her eyes focused downwards towards the bulge that was causing his boxers to tent. He shook his head.

‘He might get a little _too_ excited if you do that, the main event might be a little… short lived.’ he smiled. ‘Is this good?’

‘Mmmhmm.’ she replied, unable to speak as his thumb pressed on her in a way that took her breath away.

‘I’m going to try something else now. Tell me to stop if you -’ He stopped talking when Betty shook her head.

‘Don’t stop. I’m not going to want you to stop.’

He nodded again, and kissed her. As he did so, he slipped one finger up inside her.

‘God Betts, you’re so tight.’ he groaned.

It _did_ feel a bit tight, and Betty tried not to panic about how it would feel when his penis, which was evidently so _much_ bigger than his finger, was there. He slowly moved it in and out and she got used to the sensation. He increased the pace a little, bringing her almost the the edge and then slowing down again.

‘Juggie - I’m ready.’ Betty touched his arm to get him to stop, while she gave her affirmation to him again. ‘Can we…?’

‘Yes, yes. You have no idea how much I want to…’

‘Me too.’ The smiled shyly at each other.

‘Do you have protection?’ he asked, hoping she’d say yes because he hadn’t ever dreamed that they’d get to this point today, and he didn’t want to have to run back to his apartment like this.

‘Yes.’ Betty grinned at his looked of surprise. She reached over to her bedside cabinet and pulled two boxes out of the drawer. ‘I wasn’t sure which type was best, so I got a choice.’

‘You never fail to surprise me, Cooper.’ he swallowed and looked at the boxes. ‘Hum, I think extra safe. To, you know, be on the safe side.’

‘Okay.’ she said.

He pulled out a foil packet from one of the boxes, and sat up to pull his boxers down. Betty tried not to stare as his penis bobbed up. She had no comparison point, of course, but it looked so big, how could it possibly fit in her?

‘Hey Betts, my face is up here.’ Jughead teased, noting her expression. ‘It’ll be okay. And if it’s not, we stop.’

She nodded and slid her pants off and lay down in the centre of the bed. He rolled the condom on himself and moved so he was in between her legs. He dipped his head down to kiss her lightly.

‘I’m nervous too, you know.’ he whispered against her lips. ‘We’re in this together.’

He used one hand to guide himself towards her entrance and held himself there for a moment. He answered her unasked question by kissing her again as he pushed slowly into her.

There was a pinch, and to start with a slight burning sensation, as he inched into her. Betty focused on her breathing, and Jughead held himself still to give her a few seconds to get used to it. When she started kissing him again he took that as a hint to move, slowly building up a rhythm.

Soon enough the pain was gone and Betty just felt fuller than she had ever felt before. Jughead, _her boyfriend_ , is filling her up. She’s having sex with Jughead. It’s monumental. Not because she’s losing her virginity, because she’s come to the conclusion that that doesn’t really matter. But because he’s here, he’s _inside_ her, in this most perfect and intimate display of trust. The feeling warmed her belly, and made her curl her toes.

‘Betts, I’m not going to last long.’ he said apologetically. ‘I’ll make it up to you…’

Betty just smiled at him affectionately and pulled him closer. He’s so deep inside her, and though she knew she wasn’t going to come this time, the sensation of having him there is enough to feel overwhelming.

It isn’t long before she felt a slight quivering and realises that he’s done. He kissed her one final time before pulling out.

‘You okay?’ he checks again. ‘I didn’t hurt you too much?’

‘I’m perfect.’ she replies. ‘Thank you.’

He laughed. ‘I should be thanking you. Anyway, I should go deal with, erm, this.’

Betty felt serene. She grabbed a clean pair of pants from her drawer, and picked up his t-shirt from the floor. She thought for a second before slipping it on, and curling back into bed. When Jughead returned he rolled his eyes.

‘And so it begins. Helping yourself to my wardrobe, Cooper.’

‘Tit for tat. You just helped yourself to my virginity.’ She stuck her tongue out at him as he gawped at her.

‘Betts!’ was all that he could say. He was still shaking in head with disbelief as he pulled on his pyjama bottoms again.

The bed dipped as he crept in next to her and began to cradle her to his chest.

‘I’m so glad I stayed for Thanksgiving.’

‘Me too.’

Betty turned around to face him. ‘I can’t believe I was oblivious for this for so long. This makes me so happy. I’m sorry we wasted so much time.’

‘If only Veronica and Kevin had locked us in a cupboard months ago, I’d have got my leg over much earlier’

Betty laughed and playfully pushed his shoulder. ‘Would it kill you to be sensible for one minute?

‘Probably.’ he agreed, and then paused.

Jughead shifted his position so he was propped up on one elbow. He traced his fingers up and down her arm, looking deep in thought.  It took him several minutes to speak, and when he did so, his voice was quiet.

‘So…’ he began ‘I don’t want you to think that I’m saying this because of what’s just happened - what we’ve just done - because that’s not it. And I know this is far too early, and I don’t expect you to say it back. But I’ve got to tell you now, because it’s how I feel and I’m not going to repeat the mistake of not telling you soon enough.’

‘Jug?’ Betty asked softly.

‘Betty Cooper.’ he said, in his gentlest tone.  ‘I love you.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted it to be nervous and cute but I'm a little concerned its a bit too awkward? Anyways, let me know what you think. Comments are always appreciated!!
> 
> @TeapotFiction on Tumblr


	17. 17

 

Tears pricked at Betty’s eyes and she tried to blink them away.

‘Juggie.’ she whispered.

She sat up a little so she was facing him and able to look at him squarely. He was hardly like himself, his expression was worried, sheepish - a million miles away from the boy who had been teasing her moments ago. He tried to avoid her eye, and instead concentrated on his hand, which was still tracing patterns up and down her arm. 

‘Juggie’ she said again. She had so many things she wanted to say, she didn’t know how to begin. She wanted to get this right. That was the very least that he deserved. She needed him to know that she was happy, that this was everything she’d ever wanted, that he made her happier than she could ever have believed.

Desperate to reassure him, Betty reached up to touch his face. He leaned into her, pressing his cheek against her palm.

‘It’s okay Betts. I shouldn’t have said anything. I know it’s crazy. Just forget it.’ 

Betty shook her head, turning the words around in her head, still searching for exactly the right words to say. She knew there was a fine balancing act at play. 

‘Jug.’ she said, again, her voice so soft. ‘It  _ is _ crazy.’ She smiled. ‘But I feel it too.’

‘You do?’ he was incredulous. 

She pulled him towards her, they were so close they were almost touching. She couldn’t avoid his gaze, but that was the point. She needed him to look at her and to understand. 

‘Maybe I should have explained more before we….’ Betty blushed, still unable to quite believe what they’d just done. ‘I guess I was hoping that actions would speak louder than words. I wanted you - I want you. All of you.’

‘Betty, don’t say it if -’

‘I thought...you’d understand… that this was my way of showing you how I felt.’

Jughead looked at her, confused. Betty sighed, and tried again. This time she spoke more confidently, smiling as she did so.

‘I love you Jughead Jones. I love you even when you’re trying to tell me that I don’t!’ she smirked slightly and he had the grace to look a little sheepish. ‘I’ve never felt this way about anyone, and it terrifies me, but it thrills me too. You’re my best friend - and so much more. I’ve never felt like this before and I’m so glad I’m feeling it with you.’

‘Pinch me.’ he smiled lazily. ‘This must be a dream.’

‘I could’ Betty conceded. ‘But I’d rather kiss you.’ 

Jughead responded instantly, kissing her softly. The tension in his shoulders disappeared, and when he moved back, he was smiling widely.

‘You mean it?’

‘I do.’

‘This isn’t a wind up?’ he grinned.

‘Would I do such a thing, Juggie?’

‘No, probably not. Veronica maybe. Kevin, definitely. They may have been bad influences on you.’ 

Betty rolled her eyes and giggled, europhic about everything. They stared at each other, smiling, laughing, completely at peace and utterly blissful, for -  they didn’t know how long. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours and it wouldn’t have mattered. Jughead reached out to hold her hand under the duvet, curling his fingers around hers and giving it a gentle squeeze. He pulled it up to kiss the back of her hand softly. ‘I love you.’ 

‘I love you too.’ Betty replied, as her stomach fluttered at his words. 

‘Are we being ridiculous? Are we rushing too much?’

‘If we are, I don’t care. I know what I feel, Juggie. And I’ve felt this way for longer than I realised.’

‘When exactly did you realise?’ he asked softly. 

Betty bit her lip, she should have known he would ask this. And really, she owed it to him to tell him everything.

‘I think it was always there, somewhere. As soon as you told me how you felt I think I knew - I was just scared of having something that was this real. All of my best memories of college have you in them and you’ve always understood me so well. Plus…’ she paused. ‘I thought you were cute the first time I saw you.’

‘You did?’ Jughead was incredulous and Betty blushed.

‘From an entirely objective perspective, you’re very good looking. Once you get past all the plaid and the hat, biting sarcasm and obnoxious film references.’

‘I thought you liked my plaid and my beanie? And I’m sure you’ve told me before that my biting sarcasm and film references - which are not, incidentally obnoxious, merely well educated - are among my best features’

‘I do.’ Betty grinned. ‘But I had to talk myself out of having a crush on you once we became such good friends. Luckily, I had Archie-gate to distract me, or I could have really embarrassed myself.’

Jughead shook his head. ‘You are an enigma, Cooper.’ 

‘Well, what about you?’ Betty demanded. ‘Fair is fair.’

Jughead sighed and considered for a minute. He swallowed once. ‘Since you lent me that pen when I was late to class.’

‘Juggie, wasn’t that..?’

‘The first time we met? Pretty much. Obviously that was just the carnal lust speaking. What can I say? I’m an animal. But it didn’t take long, once we started talking, for me to realise that you were special. I’d say my pining really started in earnest somewhere between Christmas and New Year.’

‘That’s precise.’

‘It is.’

‘Anything in particular spark that off?’ Betty knew she was being nosey now, but she couldn’t help it. 

‘That is for me to know and you to hopefully never find out. I don’t come off in a blaze of glory, and that is all I’m going to say on the matter.’

‘Okay’ Betty mused, before changing the subject. ‘I thought my heart was going to shatter into a million pieces when I saw you and Toni. I know that’s not fair, but I’d only just got used to the idea that I could have you and it seemed to have gone away already. I’m sorry I rubbed Archie in your face so much.’

‘You didn’t know. Anyway, that’s the past. All that matters now is that we made it here.’

‘True.’ Betty kissed him again. Jughead rolled onto his back and Betty tucked herself into his side. She yawned, for the first time realising how tired she was. Jughead gave her a little squeeze. 

‘G’night Betts.’

‘Night Juggie.’

  
  


Betty woke first the next morning. She was still curled up into Jughead’s side and he was snoring quietly. She smiled as she watched him for a few minutes, thinking about everything that had happened the day before. She almost couldn’t believe it. It wasn’t like her to be impulsive like that. Though, if she was honest with herself, she wasn’t entirely impulsive. It wasn’t like it hadn’t all had thought put into it. A lot of thought.

But still, this had been impulsive for her. And she was so glad she’d taken the leap of faith with Jughead.

Jughead stirred slightly in his sleep and Betty couldn’t resist placing her lips to his shoulder. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks as she remembered the little details of their explorations last night. How gentle he’d been, and how wonderful it’d felt to be so close, to have been literally connected to him. Those three little words that they’d shared. That utter feeling of bliss.

Betty started to feel an ache between her legs - one that she’d never felt before - as she tried to remember every little detail of the evening. She was suddenly impatient for Jughead to wake up. His hair was sticking up in all directions and she couldn’t fight the urge to run her hands through it for much longer. She wanted to be close to him again, to feel his lips on hers, to feel more than that again. Moving slowly, she kissed him across his shoulder, up his neck and onto his cheek.

‘Mmm, now that is the best alarm clock I’ve ever had.’ A very tired Jughead, his voice thick with sleep, murmured as he rolled over to face Betty. 

‘Morning.’ she smiled at him. 

‘Morning.’ he grinned and cupped her face to kiss her.  ‘Sorry. I’ve probably got morning breath.’

‘I don’t care.’ Betty grinned. ‘I mean, you don’t but I wouldn’t care.’ she corrected herself. She kissed him again, with a bit more purpose and pulled him on top of her. Jughead pulled back from her to read her expression and smirked.

‘Elizabeth Cooper, are you trying to seduce me?’

‘Is it working?’ 

‘What have I unleashed?’ he laughed gently before kissing her forehead. 

‘Hey, I’ve got a lot of lost time to make up for.’

‘Betty Cooper, you are a constant surprise.’ Jughead dipped his head down, kissing her slowly. His hand moved up and down the side of her body, causing her t-shirt to ride up. She could feel him start to press against her and it made her crave him even more than she had before.

Feeling bold, Betty pressed her hand against the front of his pyjamas, and as she did so, she heard him take a sharp intake of breath. Feeling satisfied with herself, she dipped her hand under the elastic band of his pants. 

She wasn’t entirely  sure what to do, so she stroked his length slowly, with feather light touches. She watched his reaction carefully. He seemed to be enjoying it, so she tried wrapping her hand over his penis and rubbing up and down slowly.

‘Betts.’ Jughead sighed. 

‘Good?’

‘So good.’ he closed his eyes. ‘Mmmm.’ 

But then he held his hand against her wrist, stopping her. She removed her hand and he pressed himself against her again. His fingers toyed with the edge of her pants, circling lightly over the thin fabric. 

‘Are you… you know… okay to go again? You’re not too.. Sore?’ he winced as he said it. ‘Sorry, it’s an awkward question, but I don’t want to hurt you.’ he spoke quickly, as he always did when he was nervous.

‘I’m fine, Juggie.’ Betty replied, she thought that even though it was a little sore, it was as nothing compared to the ache she needed him to fill. 

‘Okay.’ 

Jughead pushed her knickers to the side, his long fingers running up and down her, causing her to wriggle her hips, trying to encourage him. It wasn’t long before he was fumbling for a condom, and they were hastily shedding the thin layers that separated them. 

It was smoother that second time, slower too. Betty hadn’t realised how nervous Jughead had been the night before. She expected the stretch this time and the sensation of Jughead filling her up was overwhelming in the best possible way. He rocked in and out of her and Betty could feel something building in her. He reached down to circle her clit, circling it lazily with his thumb. Betty came undone. He collapsed onto her a second later, both of them short of breath. 

‘Oh my God, Juggie.’ Betty breathed. ‘That was amazing.’ 

Jughead moved off her, looking very pleased with himself. ‘Well, it was a point of honour to, hum, anyway, since I promised to make it up to you.’

‘Jug, last night was perfect. You know that right?’ 

Jughead nodded, and Betty watched him carefully. There were questions she wanted to ask him, but the words died in her mouth. Now wasn’t the right time. There would be another time she was sure. When she felt a bit more bold. For the moment, she just wanted to enjoy her time, and these new experiences with Jughead. 

Jughead kissed her, pushing his lips to hers firmly. ‘I love you. Happy Thanksgiving.’

‘I love you too, Jughead.’

  
  


A little while later, Betty had finally dragged herself out of bed and into the shower, and was standing in the kitchen making a list of timings before she started preparing their meal. Jughead strolled into the room, with a towel wrapped low on his hips. He ran one hand through his dark curls.

‘I can’t believe you passed up an opportunity to join me in there.’ he grinned as Betty blushed and rolled her eyes. She mouthed something which looked suspiciously like ‘cocky’, but he was sure she’d never say anything like that about him. He walked over to the counter, and bit into a carrot  baton. ‘Can I do anything?’

Betty swatted him away. ‘Not eating all the food before I can cook it? You can sort breakfast if you want? Make some coffee and warm up the croissants.’

‘Such responsibility, I am honoured.’

‘Baby steps Jughead. I have had reports from Kevin about the state of your culinary abilities.’

‘Remind me never to let Kevin know literally anything ever again.’ Jughead rolled his eyes, good humouredly. He leant over to kiss Betty on the cheek and then did as he was told. 

Betty, meanwhile, had started covering the counter in various different ingredients, ordered by the time they needed to go into the oven. Everything was readily prepared so really there was very little she needed to do other than open packets and get things ready. Although she loved cooking, Betty could help but thank Veronica and her foresightedness for allowing her to enjoy the day more, and worry less about the food.

 

They took their breakfast over to the couch. Jughead demolished his two pastries within seconds, and looked enviously at Betty who was tearing small squares off hers, making it last. He rested his hand on her leg.

‘Does your family have any traditions?’  Betty asked, thinking back to Veronica’s comment the day before. 

Jughead shook his head. ‘Unless you count my parents throwing things at each other. Or completely ignoring the day. In recent years Dad and I have thrown a nod to it by ordering turkey ham on our pizza.’ 

‘I’m so sorry, Jug. I didn’t realise things were so…’ Betty placed her hand over his and squeezed it. Jughead shrugged. 

‘It’s just a day. And this year has already more than made up for the others.’ He pulled his mouth into a smile. ‘What about you? I bet the Coopers have Thanksgiving down.’

Betty felt a bit embarrassed. ‘Erm, yeah. We’re fairly traditional. Mom, Polly and I normally make a pumpkin pie the night before. We have pancakes for breakfast and then mom banishes everyone from the kitchen until she’s happy with dinner. We normally go for a walk after, to burn off the calories. That’s it really.’ 

‘Sounds cosy.’

‘Yeah.’ Betty was tight lipped, because it didn’t seem right to complain about her mother, and the barbed comments she’d normally get over the dinner table in the light of his revelations.’This is nicer though.’ 

‘Definitely.’ He leant over and kissed her. Betty leant her head on his shoulder and he stroked her hair gently.

‘I need to start putting the food in the oven if you want to eat on time.’ 

‘Okay, Betts.’ 

 

Everything went perfectly. Veronica had bought them the very best of everything and with Betty at the helm, there was never going to be any cause for concern. The only slight hitch had been when she’d persuaded Jughead to try the wine (‘Eugh! What fresh hell is this, Betts? I’ll stick to beer.’); but even that had caused amusement rather than offence. It’d been the most wonderful day, with the two of them giggling, flirting, chatting and stopping to kiss every few minutes. When Betty had got a smudge of gravy on her face, Jughead had wiped it away with such tenderness that she’d had to stop what she was doing to kiss him. And then she’d had to stop kissing him to rescue the gravy from boiling over. 

The food had been good - great even, despite the limitations of an oven that had never been designed to cope with such a vast menu. They’d both eaten more than they should have, and despite Jughead’s best efforts, there was still a lot left over. 

‘I don’t know if I should be proud or ashamed.’ he remarked, looking at the table which was still heaving from the weight of all the dishes on it. 

‘I don’t know how you do it.’ she smiled affectionately at him. ‘You done?’

He nodded. ‘I fear for my stomach if I tried to put anything else in it.’

Betty stood up to clear things away, but Jughead touched her arm gently. ‘I’ll take care of this. You go sit down and relax.’ he topped up her wine glass and ushered her over to the couch. He kissed the top of her head.

‘Thanks Juggie.’

‘No, thank you. This was outstanding.’

‘Most of it was down to V.’

‘Regardless, you still brought it to the table.’

It was a perfect picture of domesticity, and Betty revelled in it. As did Jughead - this was something he’d hardly dare dreamed for before. It was such a simple dream really - peace, contentment, a meal with someone he loved - but one he’d felt he’d never be worthy of. He still wasn’t entirely sure what he’d done to deserve Betty Cooper in his life, but he wasn’t going to question it. For now, at least, he was content to put it down to a fluke of the universe, a wave he was going to ride for as long as she’d have him.

Betty sighed with contentment as she watched Jughead from the sofa, as he made quick work of cleaning up the kitchen. They were in a bubble, this holiday, just them, finding their feet and developing their relationship, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Of course, because they were in a bubble, and she was happy, it wasn’t long until Alice Cooper came along with a big old pin.

When her phone started to ring, Betty was tempted to ignore it, but she knew that that would be classed as a grade A, unforgiveable slight by her mother. Reluctantly, she picked it up and gestured to Jughead she was going to take it in the bedroom.

‘Ah Elizabeth, Happy Thanksgiving.’

‘Happy Thanksgiving.’

‘How is the studying going? Did you finish any of your papers? I hope you’re not using today as an excuse for laziness or to eat junk food.’

‘It’s going okay mom. I’m making some progress.’ Betty replied, sitting down on her bed and smiling to herself. It was her slightly rebellious act, talking to her while sitting in the very bed that her boyfriend (who Alice would no doubt disapprove of), had ‘defiled her’ - to quote the words her mother would have chosen, whilst doing a lot more than disapproving.

‘It is such a shame you couldn’t join us this year, sweetie. Polly always seems to manage her workload so she could come home, and she’s at Harvard! I suppose the temptations of New York are probably more distracting, but you should make a note to improve your timekeeping.’

‘Yes mom.’

‘Speaking of Polly, of course, you’ve missed the news. Your sister is engaged to Jason - he’s from a very good family so we’re thrilled.’ 

Betty knew that Jason was from a very good - meaning very rich - family. She was reminded of it every time that she spoke to her mother. She was reminded of it every time that she met Jason. She was reminded of it every time her father spoke about his daughters: the one about to graduate from the Ivy League school, with a wonderful boyfriend and good career prospects, and the other - attending college in New York. 

‘That’s amazing, mom.’ Betty tried to sound enthusiastic. ‘Can I speak to her, say congratulations?’

‘Maybe later, they’ve gone off on a walk to celebrate. He did it this morning, while we were all there - his parents and his sister too. Oh, it was wonderful. They want a summer wedding. Your sister will make the perfect bride. She was thinking of asking you to be her bridesmaid, so make sure you don’t get complacent with your diet and exercise before then. Are you still running, Elizabeth?’

‘Almost every day, mom.’ 

‘Almost? You might want to make it actually every day, Elizabeth. Your sister won’t want anything to be less than perfect for her big day, including you.’

‘Okay, I will.’

‘So how are you Elizabeth? That Andrews boy has been sniffing around. He says you broke up with him. Why on earth would you have done that? I mean, he’s no  _ Blossom _ of course, but he’s got good prospects, and you’ve been moon eyed over him for years. He’s got to be a better option than being single. Or finding someone from your school.’

Betty pursed her lips, and tried to decide what to say. The course of least resistance would be to say nothing incriminating. To just imply that she knew her mother was right. But on the other hand, she was several hundred miles from her mother, so this was a safe distance to antagonise her from.

‘It just didn’t work out, mom.’ 

‘Mmm, why’s that honey? What did you do?’

‘I didn’t do anything. It just wasn’t right.’ 

‘If you say so. He says you won’t respond to his messages sweetheart. I really think you ought to. We are neighbours after all. It could be very awkward for your father and I if you don’t.’

‘Archie hurt me, I’m not sure I’m ready to talk to him yet.’

‘You always were stubborn, Elizabeth.’ Alice sighed. ‘Anyway, I must go, your father has just returned home with the champagne. Love you.’

‘Love you too, mom.’

After she hung up, Betty took a few deep breaths. Speaking to her mother always made her angry, or frustrated - or both, so she needed to calm down before she returned to Jughead. She did not want Alice Cooper to ruin her perfect day. One day she’d learn to stand up to her mother, to say the things she really wanted to say, but today was not it. And that was okay. Rome wasn’t built in a day, after all.

After a couple of minutes concentrating on her breathing she felt much better, and the thought of cuddling up to Jughead on the couch - and perhaps doing something more - returned her to her previous happy mood. 

 

‘Oh my god Juggie, that woman!’ Betty exclaimed as she walked back into the kitchen. ‘I can’t believe that she managed to - Jug? Jug? Are you okay? What’s happened?’

Jughead was sat at the, now clear, table, holding his phone in one hand and staring blankly at it. His other hand held his beanie, all scrunched up. His eyes were rimmed red. How long had she been out of the room? What had happened?

‘Jug?’ she said again, in her softest tone. She pulled up a chair next to him and lay her hand across his arm. He dropped his beanie and took her hand, holding tight, and rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. 

‘My mom just called.’ he said, his voice low. ‘It’s Jellybean.’  Jughead paused, unable to continue for a minute. 

‘She’s gone missing.’

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooops, sorry, couldn't let them be blissfully happy for too long. My apologies. I can't help but make my characters cry. I never set out to do it, but it just happens. ho hum. At least he's got betty to look after him.


	18. 18

18

 

‘What?’ Betty was shocked. ‘Missing?’ She gave his hand a squeeze. ‘For how long?’

‘Mom wasn’t sure. She’d been out.’ Jughead’s tone was bitter. ‘She wasn’t in her room this morning, but Mom reckons she probably went last night. JB takes after me when it comes to mornings you see... She didn’t bother to check when she got home, she just assumed she was asleep. Mother of the year.’

‘Oh Jug.’ Betty wrapped her arm around his shoulders and pulled him over to her. He fell against her, gripping the collar of her shirt. She rubbed his back trying to soothe him.

‘It’ll be okay Jug, she’s a tough cookie you know? What can I do? How can we help?’ 

She felt Jughead shake his head against her chest. Abruptly he moved back away from her and was suddenly pacing the other side of the room. 

‘She’s 15, Betts. 15! Anything could have happened to her. I should have known she’d do something like this. I should have -’ he stopped abruptly, his momentary anger replaced with something else. He swallowed and gave Betty a look that was so sad she nearly started crying herself. 

‘She phoned me. Last night. Lots of times. But now she’s not picking up.’ He rubbed the back of his neck and shut his eyes. ‘I hadn’t looked at my phone since I got here, it was only because you were speaking to your mom that I even got it out. It was on silent. So I saw the missed calls and then Mom rang and…’ His face crumbled.

Betty got up and stood next to him. She reached out to touch his face. ‘Juggie’ 

‘What if she’s hurt Betts? What if she was in trouble and she was trying to get hold of me? What if something terrible has happened?’

‘Shhhhh.’ Betty soothed. ‘We are going to keep phoning her until we get through, okay? I’ll phone Toni as well, see if her brother knows anything. Maybe she can spread the word in Toledo.’ 

Jughead nodded. ‘Okay.’

‘Does your dad know? Do you think she might have wanted to see him?’

Jughead shook his head. ‘Mom hadn’t spoken to him.’

‘Okay, we’ll speak to him. Do you want me to do it or - ‘

‘I will.’ he replied shortly. 

‘Okay.’ she nodded, and racked her brains to try and think of anything else that might help. ‘What if I get Kevin to ask his dad for advice - where young people often go?’

Jughead shook his head. ‘Not yet - I don’t want …’

‘That’s fine.’ Betty led him by the hand to the couch and sat down next to him. She kissed him softly on the cheek and rubbed his shoulder. 

‘We’ll find her, Jug. We will.’

He nodded once. ‘I hope so. Because if anything happens to her it’ll be my fault.’

Betty shook her head. ‘No Juggie, none of this is your fault.’

‘It is.’ he sighed. ‘There’s too much to explain now, but she - mom - told me it was my fault, and I don’t blame her.’ He creased his eyes. ‘I should have picked up my phone. What sort of person ignores his baby sister when she’s ringing him?’ 

He wrung his hands together. Betty didn’t know what to say, so she kissed him again, and rubbed his shoulder some more. 

‘I’m going to make some coffee, and then you’re going to phone your dad, and I’m going to speak to Toni. Okay? We will find her.’ she promised. She got up to move and Jughead caught her hand.

‘Okay. And Betty? Thank you.’

 

If Toni was surprised to hear from Betty she did a good job of hiding it. Betty felt a bit shamefaced about how nice she was being, especially considering some of the assumptions she’d made about her. Still, this was as good a time as any to build some bridges.

‘Hey girl, how are you doing?’ 

‘I’m good thanks, Toni, you? I hope I’m not interrupting anything?’

‘Not at all. I get the feeling this isn’t a social call though?’

‘Not really. Sorry.’ Betty bit her lip and paused before continuing. Toni didn’t try to interrupt or hurry her up, which she appreciated.  ‘Jughead’s sister’s gone missing. He said your brother might know her. I was wondering if you could ask him if he knew anything…I know it’s a long shot but any port in a storm.’

‘God, yeah, of course. I’ll get him to ask around and phone if I hear anything. Is Jughead okay?’

‘Not really.’ Betty said, honestly, ‘But we’re going to do everything we can. Hopefully she’s just snuck out and forgotten the time. He’s not convinced though.’ 

‘He’s pretty protective of her. At least you’re with him.’ 

‘I’m doing my best! I feel a bit useless.’ Betty chewed the inside of her cheek. She realised that Toni probably wasn’t the right person to unload to. 

‘You’re not, at all. He’ll be glad you’re there.’ Toni replied, instantly, and it put Betty at ease. ‘Look, I’ll get onto my brother - the little swine owes me about five hundred favours since he put his foot through my bass drum and tried to cover it up with band-aids. I wish I was joking. I’ll phone as soon as I hear anything.’

‘Thanks Toni.’

‘Anytime.’

 

Jughead was looking murderous when Betty had hung up the phone. She approached him slowly - she’d never seen him like that and it worried her. She knew that things hadn’t always been good for him, but he’d always shrugged it off when she’d asked before. Now, he was angry. Really angry. His phone was on the floor - thankfully not broken - but it looked like he’d thrown it. His hands were balled up in fists, held against his head. 

Betty crouched down in front of him, and placed her hand on his leg softly.

‘He was drunk.’ 

Betty didn’t say anything, but opened her mouth in surprise. She continued to rub his leg, trying to calm him down.

‘JB is missing and all he could do is laugh and say he hoped she was at a good party if she was causing us all this worry.’ 

‘I’m sorry, Jug.’

‘What does it take for him to care?’ he asked nobody in particular and it broke her heart to hear him. 

‘I’m sure he does care.’ She said gently. ‘He can’t have been thinking straight.’

Jughead shook his head violently. ‘If he does he’s got a funny way of showing it.’ 

Betty wished there was something more she could do, that she could shake the pain away from him. He didn’t deserve this - no one did - but especially not Jughead who was so good in so many ways. Who was so thoughtful, and caring - and who had never made a fuss about anything. Why didn’t his parents see the good in him?

Jughead reached out for Betty and pulled her onto his lap, cradling her close to his chest. 

‘I’m sorry’ he murmured against her hair, suddenly calmer now than he had been. 

‘Nothing to apologise for.’ she replied. ‘Is there anything else I can do?’

‘Just, let me hold you for a while, please?’ 

‘Of course, Juggie.’

He clung on to her, as if for dear life, hugging her tightly to his chest. Betty kissed his neck, and ran her hands up and down his arm. Her mind was going into overdrive, desperately trying to think of something that she could usefully do. She kept drawing a blank so she just repeated again and again that it was going to be okay, and they were going to find her. 

 

They stayed on the couch together for the rest of the afternoon. Jughead kept trying to ring JellyBean, but still couldn’t get through. Betty tried emailing her and texting her - just in case she picked up any of those, but still nothing. Toni’s brother hadn’t heard anything either, but he had been cajoled into circulating a message round to try and find anyone who might know something. Betty tried not to be concerned that none of Toni’s brother’s friends were able to name anyone who might be close enough to JB to know what she was doing, or where she had gone. She could worry about that more later - once they’d found her. She desperately hoped she was okay. 

‘Juggie, does she know your address here? Could she be trying to find you?’ Betty had asked, delicately. It was a possibility, of course, but she didn’t want him to feel any more guilty about the situation, which was decidedly not his fault. 

Jughead breathed out slowly as he thought. ‘She might know the building, but probably not the address. Let me check.’ He scrolled through his phone, checking every email and text he’d sent her (and thinking to himself that there weren’t enough of them, he hadn’t kept in contact with her enough, and if he had, none of this would have happened). ‘Yeah. Building only. She just wanted to stalk the location of this place. That was before the semester started though, nothing recent. You really think she might have tried to come here?’

‘It’s a theory. It’s something to go on. You said she was pissed when she wasn’t allowed to visit before.’ 

‘She was definitely pissed. Shit. Her coming here is not good. Anything could happen on the way.’

‘Why don’t you look up times of the buses or trains that would have left Toledo last night. I’ll check flight times. And I’ll go tell security downstairs to be on the lookout in case she comes here. It’s a long shot..’

‘But it’s the only one we have. Okay. I’ll grab my laptop.’ Jughead pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers and then rubbed his eyes. ‘I hope you’re right, Betts. Because if she’s not coming here, she’s going to dad’s and that’s not a thought I want to entertain.’

Betty kissed him softly on his forehead. ‘Or, she’s just got a secret boyfriend and she’s lost track of time.’

‘That’s almost worst.’ he gulped. ‘Pretty sure she wouldn’t be ringing me if that was the case. Sort of defeats the purpose of it being a secret.’ 

 

Somewhat naively, Betty had hoped that with a bit of research, they’d be able to work out Jellybean’s travel route - assuming she was, in fact, coming out to New York. Even making the assumption that she’d left around the time she’d started phoning Jughead, there were so many possibilities for travel. They’d ruled out flying after only a little bit of investigation since she was under 16 and it was expensive, but that still left a number of options. 

Unfortunately, the only conclusion they could accurately draw was that she should have arrived hours ago. It took a long time to get from Toledo to New York, but not this long.

‘Damn the prolific nature of public transportation in this city.’ Jughead slammed down the lid of his laptop and ran a hand through his hair.

Betty twisted her mouth. ‘Still no news from your mom?’

He shook his head. ‘It’s like JB’s disappeared off the face of the earth. Why won’t she just text and let me know where she is? What’s happened to her?’

Betty shook her head. ‘I don’t know, Juggie.’ She squeezed his hand. ‘I don’t think we can do much more tonight. Do you want to go for a walk or something? Get out of this apartment for a few minutes.’

Jughead shook his head. ‘I need to be here. Just in case.’

‘We can ask security to call us if she arrives. But it’s starting to look like here might not be her destination. If you don’t want go, that’s fine, but I just thought it might be good to stretch our legs a bit, get some fresh air.’

‘Fresh air? In New York? I like your blind optimism Betts. But you’re right. It will help. We could go by the bus stop. Just in case.’

‘Of course.’

 

They walked around the city, stopping off at anywhere that they thought Jellybean might have arrived, but with no luck. It was always a long shot, and Jughead tried not to get even more frantic. Eventually, Betty took his hand in hers and guided him away from all the stations and the stops, and led him towards Washington Square Park. They sat down on one of the benches facing the fountain. Jughead slung his arm around Betty, pulling her in tight to his side. She rested her head on his shoulder and took his hand in hers. 

‘I’m sorry, Betts. This wasn’t the plan.’

‘Don’t be silly, Jug. There’s nothing to apologise for.’

‘Everything was so great. It’s like this is some karmic retribution reminding me why I can’t have good things.’

Betty lifted her head up. ‘What are you talking about? Karmic retribution for what exactly? Doing well at school, being a wonderful person?’

‘I’m not a wonderful person, Betty. Not by a long shot.’ Jughead sighed. ‘That’s why my mom hates me. She blames me for everything.’

Betty frowned. ‘What do you mean?’

Jughead watched the fountain for a while, concentrating on the patterns of the water rising and falling, while he considered what to say.

‘There’s a reason my mom only took Jellybean with her when she left. I didn’t help things. I took my dad’s side a lot, I couldn’t see that the things he was mixed up with were dangerous and wrong. I wanted his life too. I didn’t see all the harm he was causing. I practically pushed her away.’

‘I’m sure that’s not true. You were just a teenager. Your parents were the grown ups.’

Jughead laughed, harshly. ‘I wish.’ He sighed again. ‘I’ve never told anyone this before, and I understand if it changes the way you feel about me. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before.. That wasn’t fair of me.’

‘Jughead Jones, nothing you could tell me would change how I felt about you.’

‘You might want to hold off on saying that until after.’ He paused again.

Betty gave his hand a squeeze, encouraging him to go on.

‘My dad was - is - in a gang. Nominally a motorbike gang. But a gang that dabbles in equal parts with alcoholism, illegal activity, drugs, misogyny and violence. They’re called the Southside Serpents, and they’re just what you’d imagine. But I didn’t see them like that, when I was younger. I saw them as family, as a way to belong, as something to be a part of. Not that it was an excuse but I didn’t really fit in so well at school - I’d just broken up with my high school girlfriend and she’d been one of my only friends - and suddenly I became aware of the serpents and it seemed like the answer to everything. My dad was so excited when I told him I wanted to join, but my mom…. Well to say she was against it is an understatement.

‘There’s a series of challenges you have to do before you become a serpent. Some of them are stupid - like shouting out the serpent laws - some are more violent and basically just prove that you’re able to take a beating. And once you’ve got past all those, before you get your tattoo, you’ve got to show that you’re prepared to make yourself useful. Useful has a very different definition to them than to normal people.’

‘Juggie?’

‘My mom caught my dad talking to one of the other serpents about what my final initiation challenge would be. They were arguing actually. My dad was arguing with him actually. Tallboy wanted to use me to send a message to a rival gang. My dad didn’t want me to get blood on my hands, so to speak, so instead wanted me to do a delivery.’

‘A delivery?’

‘Of drugs, Betts.’ Jughead twisted his mouth and sighed. ‘I’d have done anything that they asked. Violence, drugs - whatever. It was a pretty dark time for me. I was on this self destructive route. I got so angry with my mom when she got involved and put a stop to it. Eventually she just gave up on me and my dad and that’s when she left. It was only when she did that I started to see the bad side of the serpents, and realised how much dad drank, and how little he cared about the family. Every decision I had made had just made everything worse and worse - for me and my dad.’

Betty rubbed his hand a little more, and kissed his cheek. She didn’t want to interrupt him in case there was more to the story.

‘A couple of months later, I rang mom to ask if I could come to Toledo. I tried to explain that I’d pulled myself together but she didn’t want to know. I guess I’d burnt too many bridges since then. I knew then that my only chance to escape my dad’s future - the life I’d once wanted so badly - was to get away from the Southside. The only way I could see of doing that was to go to college, so I channelled all my anger and frustrations and sadness into school and getting a good GPA. I thought then that mom might forgive me.’

‘Oh Jug.’ Betty knew how the next part played out, she’d witnessed it.

‘Sorry, Betts. These weren’t the conversations I imagined we’d have today. Last night was so perfect and I’m just ruining it now. I’m sorry.’

Betty sat up straight and turned her body so she was looking directly at Jughead. She reached her hands up to his face and held it so he couldn’t look away. 

‘Jughead Jones, I love you. I love every part of you. I love your past, your present and your future. We’ve all made mistakes, and what matters is how we grow from them. I’m so glad you’ve shared this with me but you have to stop blaming yourself. Your mom abandoned you, Juggie. No matter what you were mixed up with, she shouldn’t have given up on you like that. I want you to know that I am not going to give up on you, not now, not ever. You are a good person. You are. And it is not your fault that Jellybean has disappeared.’

‘I love you, Betty. You’re too good for me.’

Betty half smiled. ‘I’m not. I’m exactly right for you - I hope, because you’re exactly right for me.’ 

Jughead pressed his lips lightly to Betty’s, as he did so the tension in his shoulders disappeared. 

‘I know you’re worried about JB - that’s only natural - but please don’t beat yourself up about it. She will turn up. Her phoning you is a good thing, it means she trusts you. And in time your mom will too - how could she not, when she sees what a wonderful man you’ve grown into? I’m sorry you’ve gone through so much, I’m sorry I had no idea. Thank you for telling me Jughead. I love you so much.’

A tear fell down the side of Jughead’s face. Betty found that her eyes were wet too. The emotion of the day was taking its toll. Betty was exhausted. Gently, she wiped the tears from his face and kissed him again. 

‘Let’s go home.’

He nodded. ‘Let’s.’

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LALALALAA Serpent king whaaaat? *Throws canon Jughead to the wind*
> 
> I know, I know. I lured you all here under the pretext of fluff and a teenie bit of smut. And then I made you wait something like 42k words before these beans finally kissed, and now I've made them sad again. I am awful. I apologise. I just can't help myself from turning to angst. I have a problem. Seriously. 
> 
> @TeapotFiction on Tumblr should you wish to yell at me for torturing Bughead.


	19. 19

 

It took Betty a long time to convince Jughead he needed to go to bed, and even then she was fairly certain he didn’t actually get any sleep. She had curled into his side, trying to persuade him to put his phone down and stop scrolling through every single message JB had sent him as he tried to figure out where she had gone. He’d eventually put it on the bedside cabinet, only after checking that it was on loud several times. Unlike the previous night, there had been none of the slow and gentle descent into sleep. Betty had practically felt him trying to fight it, as if if he just stayed awake for another five minutes he’d have news, and be able to do something. 

She’d eventually fallen asleep holding his hand under the covers; unable to fight sleep herself anymore, but reluctant to stop her attempts at comforting him. She understood why he couldn’t sleep, why he fidgeted and stared at his phone, getting angry as it failed to deliver the news he wanted - no, needed - to hear. She understood, and she worried, especially as he’d got quieter and quieter as the evening went on. She worried what was going through his head, and what he was blaming himself for. She didn’t let herself dwell on the possibility that something awful had happened to Jellybean - she knew her role here was to try and keep Jughead’s spirits up, to be the ever optimistic counterpart to his pessimism. But she couldn’t help that niggle of doubt from seeping in - Jellybean should have turned up  _ somewhere _ by now. So what if she didn’t? What happened then?

Would Jughead ever recover?

It wasn’t worth thinking about. Betty just had to hope that that particular bridge never needed to be crossed. 

 

Betty woke early the next day, but found the bed empty beside her. It felt all wrong. The bed felt too cold, too big - there was something missing. It had taken no time at all for her to get used to sleeping and waking next to Jughead and it shocked her quite how much she missed his presence when she awoke. 

She pulled on a hoodie over her pyjamas and wandered into the living room. Jughead was sat on the sofa, laptop to his side, TV on, showing the news channel. His eyes darted from the television to his laptop and back again quickly. He looked tired; pale with heavy bags under his eyes. 

‘Juggie?’

‘Oh Betts, I didn’t wake you did I?’

‘How long have you been sat here?’

‘Erm. A while. I couldn’t sleep. Gave up on it.’ His attention switched back to the screen in front of him. Betty sat down and put her arms around his waist.

‘What are you looking at?’

‘The news. I want to know if there’s been any sightings of anyone who could be her. Or if anything’s happened that she might have been involved with. I just need to find something... I need a first clue and then I can figure out where she’s gone. And what happened.’ he spoke at a million miles per hour, the way he always did when he was nervous. 

Betty squeezed him tighter. ‘Have you spoken to your mom this morning? Surely the cops would let you know anything they knew?’

‘Ha. The cops. I doubt my mom’s even told them. It’d be far too close to a confession that she’s not mother of the year.’

‘I’m sorry, Jug. Is there anything I can do?’

He shook his head. ‘I’m just glad you’re here.’ 

Betty nodded. ‘I’m glad I’m here too. But - maybe you should phone your parents see if there’s any news?’

Jughead sighed and twisted his mouth before nodding. ‘You’re right.’ 

 

Betty sat with him as he phoned his parents again. The first phone call, with his mother, was bad enough. When Jughead asked if Jellybean had taken any of her stuff with her, he was met with a scoffed response of ‘How should I know? Her room is a tip.’, before she started on Jughead again. ‘Of course, you’ve probably been putting stupid ideas like that in her head. This is your fault you know, Forsythe. You’re just like your father. You don’t know how to leave well enough alone. Fancy telling a fifteen year old she can come and visit you. I’m glad I left when I did. God knows what would have happened if I hadn’t. Anyway thank you for your  _ touching _ concern. I’ll be sure to let you know when your sister turns up.’

Betty had had to resist the urge to snatch the phone out of Jughead’s hand and tell the woman at the end of the line exactly how special he was, and how wrong she was about her son. She could feel the anger bubbling up inside her about the injustice of it. Parents were supposed to forgive their child’s mistakes. And maybe Jughead had made a few more than your average teenager, but he’d also done so much since then and he’d grown into the most wonderful man she’d ever met. If she could see that so easily, why couldn’t his own mother?

Betty curled one hand into a ball. She knew it wouldn’t be helpful if Jughead could see her reaction, so she channeled her anger to that instead. With her other hand she rubbed his back softly, going round and round in circles, soothing him as best she could. She kissed his cheek softly and his shoulders sank.

‘She’s wrong, you know. You’re not what she thinks you are. You’re not like your father. You’re your own person. More than that, you’re a good person.’ 

Jughead pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He half shrugged. ‘It doesn’t matter. All that matters is Jellybean turns up.’

‘You do matter. Listen to me Jug. Don’t ever doubt who you are.’ She pulled his face towards hers, and kissed him softly. ‘I love you’

Jughead’s mouth twitched into a half smile. ‘What did I ever do to deserve you, Betty Cooper?’. He leant forward to kiss her. ‘I love you. I’m so sorry this hasn’t been the weekend you had planned and I promise you I will make it up to you.’

‘All that matters is that you’re okay - and Jellybean is found.’ Betty replied, her green eyes staring at him intently. He nodded once. 

‘I’d better phone my dad.’ 

‘Okay.’

 

The second phone call was, if anything, worse. Betty listened as Jughead tried repeatedly to get his father to understand the seriousness of the situation. He just didn’t seem to understand and Betty wasn’t sure if that was deliberate because he couldn’t handle the idea that something had happened, or if it was because… because who knew what. He surely couldn’t be drunk at this time in the morning, but he kept laughing as Jughead spoke.

‘No dad, she’s been gone two days.’ 

‘Dad, dad, she’s not picking up her phone.’ 

‘You know what dad, just forget it. Let me know if she turns up at yours.’ Jughead had hung up then, shaking his head. Betty could see that he was working very hard to control himself. There was a mix of emotions going on, sadness, anger, fury, worry… Betty really hadn’t appreciated how hard his home situation was until now. She felt guilty that she’d never asked enough to find out. 

‘Even though I know what he’s like, it just makes me so mad.’ Jughead explained, his tone very deliberate and measured - which was clearly an effort. Betty nodded, and just let him talk. ‘I just don’t get him, you know? I guess he already feels like he lost her years ago, but how can anyone just give up like that? It’s disgusting. Why won’t he take it seriously?’

Betty twisted her mouth. ‘I don’t know, I’m sorry.’ 

‘At least you’re here.’ Jughead sighed and shut his eyes, as if he was weary at the world. He looked tired, more exhausted than Betty had ever seen him. 

‘I wish I could do more.’

‘Trust me, just you being here is enough.’

Betty lent into his side, and put her arms around him. ‘I’m always going to be here for you.’

  
  


After taking a lightning quick shower herself, Betty suggested to Jughead that he use the opportunity, as things had gone quiet, to take one too. He was reluctant at first, though he knew he needed one. He couldn’t fight the feeling that something was bound to happen as soon as he wasn’t able to deal with it.

‘Juggie, I promise you, if your phone rings, I will come and get you.’

‘Any excuse to see me naked, Betts.’ He grinned, knowing that there was no fighting Betty when she was like this. Betty herself was relieved to see a flash of the normal Jughead back. 

‘You got me there.’ she replied dryly. 

‘Okay.’

He’d only intended to be in the shower for a minute or two, so he would be available again as quickly as possible. But once the warm water started washing over him he knew it wouldn’t be hurried. There was something soothing about the sound of the water coming from the shower head and splashing onto the floor. He let himself cry, silently, the tears fell down his face and the water washed them away. He felt almost relieved that he was crying - really crying that was - because he hadn’t been able to yet. Not just about Jellybean at any rate. He’d felt sick, and anxious, and angry and worried, and finally he was able to let it all out, without worrying Betty any further.

Betty - he didn’t know what he’d have done without her over the last two days. When this was all over ( _ when _ , he thought vehemently, not  _ if _ ) he was going to make it up to her every day for as long as she’d have him. Important things had happened for her, too, and he didn’t want her memories to be tainted by everything that had happened since. He didn’t want to forget the memory of the perfect day they had had first. 

Now the tears were falling down his face in earnest. He looked up at the shower head, so his face was directly in the way of the fast moving water, the stream washing them away. He hadn’t cried like this in years. Not since the day his mom had taken Jellybean without a further thought, not since she’d told him he wasn’t welcome. 

She had to be okay. He couldn’t contemplate any other eventuality. She had to be okay. 

But if she was okay, then why wasn’t she picking up her phone? The phone that he knew she was glued to. The phone she didn’t leave the house without.

None of this made any sense. 

He closed his eyes, and just stood there until the water started to turn cold.

 

When he finally re-emerged, Betty had made a pot of coffee, cooked some eggs and bacon, put out some toast, and made pancakes. Any other day he would have been overjoyed to see this. Today, though, food was about as far from his mind as possible. The knot in his stomach was tight; he felt sick.

Betty had fought the urge to go to him when she’d heard a sharp intake of breath which sounded like a sob over the sound of the shower water. She knew Jughead would come to her if he wanted to. And though the idea of him crying by himself broke her heart, she would wait for him to talk to her. 

‘I… We.. You haven’t eaten since lunchtime yesterday, Juggie.’ She said softly, as a way of explanation. ‘I know you’re probably not in the mood, but you should eat something. I didn’t know what you’d fancy so I just sort of cooked everything.’ She was almost apologetic. ‘I wanted to do something useful and this was all I could think of.’

Jughead closed the gap between them and pulled her into his arms, hugging her close to his chest. The tears he’d only just been able to wipe away threatened to start again. He had never had anyone look after him like this before. It was overwhelming. 

‘Thank you.’ he whispered and kissed her forehead gently. ‘Thank you.’

‘It’s the least I can do.’ she replied, turning her face up to his to kiss him gently. ‘Please just try and eat something?’

He nodded, and kissed her once more before breaking apart from her and sitting down at the table. 

Betty poured him some coffee which he accepted gratefully. He was tired, more tired than he’d ever been. As he drank it, Betty put egg and bacon on his plate, and he buttered a slice of toast. After one bite, he realised that Betty was right - he needed to eat. His appetite seemed to have come back all at once. Betty smiled at him and reached over to hold his hand across the table as he ate, relieved that he was able to stomach it. 

‘Is there anything you want to do today?’ she asked, once he’d polished off most of the food on the table.

‘Apart from the obvious? No, not really. I feel bad cooping you up here with me, so please feel free to -’

‘No Juggie, I want to be where you are. If you want to stay here in case… Maybe we could have a movie marathon or something? You can even pick. Or just anything that might  - I don’t know - distract you?’

‘Movies sound good.’ he said, although honestly, nothing really sounded that good to him. He just didn’t want to disappoint Betty anymore than he had already. This had certainly not been what he’d planned when he’d woken up on Thanksgiving morning. 

‘Great.’ Betty smiled at him. ‘I’ll clear up here, why don’t you go find something to watch?’

 

Jughead spent an aimless few minutes flicking through the options before settling on  _ Some Like It Hot.  _ He wanted light entertainment, where he didn’t have to concentrate too much, but his inner film snob still required that his choice wasn’t completely low brow. Besides, he figured Betty would choose whatever they watched next, so he’d be able to watch something completely stupid in the name of being a good boyfriend, and still leave with his dignity intact. That arrangement suited him very much.

‘Good choice.’ Betty noted her approval as she sat down on the sofa next to him. After a moment of hesitation she slid her arms around him and snuggled into his side. Jughead put his arm around her and stroked her hair - he wasn’t sure if the action was more soothing for him or her, but did it really matter? After a couple of minutes he already felt a lot better.

He tried a grin. ‘You know Betts. We already had sex. You don’t have to ask me to Netflix and chill.’ 

Betty flushed bright red and buried herself closer into his side with a muffled, yet indignant. ‘Juggie!!’

He kissed the top of her head and chuckled. ‘Teasing is a boyfriend prerogative.’

Betty lifted her head up and looked at him, a strange expression on her face.

‘What? You don’t like teasing? I mean I hate to break it to you, but it’s sort of integral to my modus operandi.’

‘No…. It’s just, that’s the first time you’ve referred to yourself as my boyfriend.’ she replied, voice quiet. 

‘Oh. I guess it is. Is there a problem with that?’

‘Not at all. It’s nice.’ Betty smiled, and Jughead forgot for a minute that there was anything else going on. ‘Makes it official.’

He shook his head, affectionately. ‘That’s what makes it official?’ he laughed. ‘Are we ignoring the fact that I told you I loved you? And I think, correct me if I’m wrong, but I  _ think _ that you just might have said it back to me too.’

‘I know. But, it’s just nice. To hear you call yourself as my boyfriend. It feels special.’

Jughead sighed, good humouredly. ‘We’ve done this all backwards haven’t we?’

‘A little.’ she giggled.

‘Well then, Betty Cooper. Do you think you could possibly consider being my girlfriend?’

‘I think that can be arranged.’ Betty pushed herself up and pressed her lips against his. ‘Boyfriend.’ she said before kissing him again and dropping back down to her previous position. He squeezed her a little tighter to his side and started the film. 

 

They were halfway through their third film ( _ Legally Blonde _ \- a protest choice from Betty after Jughead had vetoed her  _ When Harry Met Sally _ choice and put  _ Scream  _ on instead), when they were interrupted by the apartment buzzer going off. They looked at each other, then practically leapt off the couch and scrambled towards the door. Jughead got there first but stopped short before opening it. Betty took his hand in hers and nodded at him, encouragingly. He took a deep breath and took the final step towards the door, opening it slowly.

‘Oh my god Jughead, you look like hell.’

A small, black haired girl, stood in front of them, with a black backpack covered in badges, headphones hung around her neck, and ripped skinny jeans on. She was grinning sardonically. 

‘Are you just going to keep staring at me or is someone going to welcome me in?’ she continued. ‘And is someone going to explain to me why I was directed to Betty’s apartment not yours Jug? I mean, I can’t say I’m not grateful, since you’ve no doubt got tonnes of dirty laundry just floating about the place, and Betty definitely does a better line in sugar cookies, but have to say it strikes me as being slightly odd. Oh!’ she glanced down. ‘And why are you two holding hands? Are you finally together? Oh my god this is so exciting!’. She spoke at about a thousand miles an hour, not stopping for breath. 

‘Jellybean, what are you doing here? You’ve had everyone worried sick!’ Jughead finally managed to say, at the same time as Betty said. ‘Come in.’

‘Well, my dear brother, I figured if you weren’t going to come to us, then I’d come to you. You know, like that saying, something about mountains.’

‘And you didn’t think to tell me first?’ Jughead couldn’t decide if he was more relieved or cross, and it was evident in his tone.

‘Look, I will explain everything in a minute, but I’ve had a reallly long journey and I’d really like to sit down on a chair that doesn’t feel like it’s been stuffed with concrete.’

‘Of course, JB, come in.’ Betty smiled warmly and reached to take her bag. ‘Can I get you anything - a drink or some food?’

‘Any chance of a beer?’ Jellybean asked, trying her luck. Jughead shot her a murderous look. ‘Okay, coffee?’ she edited. 

Betty went over to the kitchen to get it for her, while Jughead practically frogmarched his sister over to the couch.

‘Okay Jellybean, start talking.’ he started, before his demeanour changed and he reached over to pull her into a bear hug. 

‘Thank fuck you’re safe but, seriously, never do this again.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, JB is safe and well, yippeeeee? Jughead's parents, BOOOOOO. 
> 
> Um, sorry for all the angst before. I feel like I lost a few readers for doing that, so rest assured, from now on in, it's basically a fluff fest. (Please come back? I'm needy okay).
> 
> Let me know what you think :)


	20. 20

 

Jellybean sipped on her coffee and looked at Jughead and Betty, sat across from her. 

‘So, what do you want to know?’ she was trying to keep up her bravado. 

‘What the hell were you thinking would be a start. And where have you been? Do you have any idea how worried we’ve all been? Why on earth haven’t you been answering your phone?’ Jughead replied gruffly. Betty placed her hand on his arm to soothe him. He glanced at her, and nodded. 

‘Maybe just start at the beginning?’ Betty added, softly. ‘Your mother said you haven’t been home since Wednesday - that’s a long time. Where have you been?’

‘Oh, yeah.’ Jellybean rolled her eyes. ‘It’s a long story.’ She paused and when Betty and Jughead looked at her expectantly she took a deep breath and started again. 

‘Okay. So, I had a bit of an argument with mom on Wednesday. Ok - a lot of an argument with her. She was.. She was going on and on about how thankful she was that you hadn’t tried to inveigle your way into “our” Thanksgiving celebrations’ she said, apologetically, before rushing on to the next part,  ‘and then she was talking about Dad and - you know the sort of thing she normally says - and I was just really bummed out because, well I miss you. And it’s not fair! So I told her that I didn’t want to celebrate Thanksgiving with her anymore, because I had nothing to be thankful for. I just wanted to see you. Summer was rubbish because of mom, and how she made you so unwelcome, and I didn’t want to wait until Christmas where you’d probably get the same treatment. So that’s when I decided to visit you.

‘I knew mom would put a stop to it if she found out so I waited until after she’d gone before sneaking out. I worked out that the bus was basically the only way I could afford to get here. But obviously I missed the last bus and there wasn’t one until the next morning. I couldn’t go home but the lady at the bus depot told me she’d look the other way if I happened to fall asleep in the waiting room. That’s when I called you - and you were obviously too busy to pick up...’

Betty couldn’t help the redness that flushed to her cheeks at that. She looked down, hoping Jellybean didn’t notice, but no such luck.

‘Oh my god, you were totally banging. Ew, that’s gross. Like Betty, have you actually seen Jughead? I mean..Do you even have eyes?’ she shuddered.

Jughead ignored that. ‘Then what, Jellybean?’

‘So after a comfortable night on the bus depot bench, I got on the first bus to New York. Mom started calling incessantly which is why I turned my phone off. The woman is a nightmare. And it turns out Toledo is quite a long bus drive from New York, especially when your bus unexpectedly breaks down an hour away from Pittsburgh, so you’re stranded on the highway for a couple of hours and miss your transfer. But anyway, here I am! I arrived at like 6 this morning so I have had a lot of coffee.’

‘Why didn’t you come straight here?’ Jughead asked, exasperated. ‘Or at least text me and let me know. I would have come to pick you up. You shouldn’t have been walking around New York by yourself. Anything could have happened!’ He wanted to shake her. 

‘Which is precisely why I didn’t do that. I’m 15, not 5 Jughead. I wanted to explore a bit. It was only a few hours’ she said, defiantly. ‘Also, I was kinda worried that you’d be cross with me.’

‘Not cross, Bean. Just out of my mind with worry.’ Jughead sighed. 

‘Yeh, I’m sorry about that.’ Jellybean bit her lip. ‘I just really, really missed you and I didn’t want mom to know where I was because she’d drag me back to Toledo before I got the chance to see you. I figured that if I let you know I was on my way you’d either try and talk me out of it or tell her and I just didn’t want to have to go home without seeing you.’

‘You know we need to speak to mom now, don’t you?’

Jellybean looked down and twisted her mouth - and not for the first time, Betty was amazed at the similarity between her facial expressions and Jughead’s. 

‘I was hoping I could stay a while. I don’t want to go home.’

‘I would love to have you here, Bean, but you know you can’t stay forever. You need to go home. How about we phone mom together and ask if you can stay until the end of the weekend, and then I’ll take you home?’

‘I don’t need chaperoning.’ Jellybean muttered, sulkily.

‘Well, yes, you’ve made your point about that. However, it’ll be an awful lot easier to get home if we fly and despite your best efforts to convince us otherwise, you’re still under 16.  So unless you want to have another day on the bus, I suggest that’s what we do.’ 

‘But you’ll miss school if you take me home?’ she tried another tactic. 

‘Luckily, Betty is the most comprehensive note taker that I know, and I’m sure she won’t mind sharing on this one occasion.’

‘But-’ 

‘No more buts. The only way we’re going to convince mom to let you stay is if she thinks I’m being responsible.’

‘Fine. But you’re talking to her.’ 

Jughead got his phone out. 

Betty stood up to give them some privacy. ‘I’ll go make a start on an early supper. I was going to do something with the leftovers. Is there anything you don’t eat JB?’

Jellybean looked almost affronted by the suggestion. ‘You think I would let the Jones name down like that?’

‘Great.’ Betty smiled at her. ‘It is really lovely to see you.’ She squeezed her shoulder lightly on her way to the kitchen.

‘Well at least that makes one of you.’ Jellybean said rather pointedly and Jughead rolled his eyes. 

‘I’m not rising to that because I can’t win. Look, let’s get this phone call out of the way.’

  
  


The call took a long time. Betty kept out of ear shot, but she could see that Jughead looked stressed and Jellybean was unhappy. His hand gripped the back of his neck tightly and he paced across the room as he spoke to his mother. Occasionally he handed the phone to Jellybean who would speak for a couple of minutes before thrusting it back at him looking annoyed in the way that only teenagers can do. It was horrible to witness.

Betty checked on what she had in the cupboard to go with the leftovers and found enough cheese, spices and tortillas to make the enchiladas she had planned. They wouldn’t take too long to cook so she almost changed her mind to give herself an excuse to stay out of the way for a bit longer.  Instead, she texted Veronica very quickly to explain that it was a long story, but could Jughead’s sister use her bedroom for a couple of days? Veronica texted back almost instantly saying it was fine, she was intrigued, and to tell Betty where she kept her spare sheets as well as guest towels and toiletries. (Veronica was the only student Betty knew who would have dedicated guest towels, let alone toiletries). 

After a quick glance over to the Jones’, to check they were both still okay (or okay-ish), Betty busied herself in preparing Veronica’s room for Jellybean. She changed the bed and laid out the towels for her, before straightening out the rest of the room. Not that there was a lot to do - for someone brought up with as much help as Veronica had been, she was remarkably clean and tidy in her own space. She spritzed the room with one of Veronica’s high end air fresheners and then she was satisfied that Jellybean was going to be comfortable. She felt strangely anxious about impressing her, and making sure that she was okay while she stayed with them. 

 

They were off the phone when she finally emerged, both looking exhausted, but a lot happier.

‘You want the good news or the bad news?’ Jellybean grinned.

‘Er, the good news?’

‘See, you were definitely meant to ask for the bad news first.’ she continued. ‘The bad news is that you’re stuck with me until Sunday. The good news is that you will then get a bit of rest bite from all things Jones when Jug has to take me home.’ 

‘Sounds great.’ Betty smiled. ‘Everything sorted then?’

‘Yep.’ Jughead and Jellybean said in unison. Jughead nodded his head once at Betty, so she guessed they’d talk about it later.

‘Well then.’ She clapped her hands together. ‘We’ve got about two days to fill - what do you want to see in New York?’

‘I definitely want to see more of Greenwich Village, and Chelsea Market too. And Macy’s but don’t tell anyone I wanted to go to such a conventional store.’

‘Our lips are sealed.’ 

‘Also.’ Jellybean seemed suddenly shy. ‘I was hoping you might take me around some of the buildings at NYU. I’d really like to come here, if I get the grades. I’m not as smart as Jughead, but it’d be amazing to come to school here.’ 

The tips of Jughead’s ears went bright red and he couldn’t stop a grin from escaping him. He coughed once and regained his composure quickly. 

‘Yeah, we can do that.’ He replied a little too casually.

‘Anyway, way more importantly, how long have you been together? And why didn’t you tell me? How did it happen? FYI Betty, Jug’s been crushing on you forever. Oh, Jug? You should totally take a picture of Betty home to show mom. I reckon it’ll help your cause, like, a lot.’

‘I would have told you if you’d have picked up your phone on the three thousand times I tried to ring you.’

‘Yeah right.’ Jellybean scoffed. ‘You’re just trying to make me feel guilty.’

‘It was worth a shot.’ Jughead grinned sardonically. ‘It’s…’ he looked at Betty hoping she’d help him out. ‘It’s new.’ 

‘You really expect me to believe that?’ Jellybean raised one eyebrow. ‘You act like you’ve been together forever. I figured something would happen after I visited last time.’

‘He’s not lying.’ Jughead was open mouthed, trying to think of a response, when Betty interjected. She felt a bit bad about how red he was going.  ‘It’s been a couple of weeks.’

‘No way! Oh my god Jug, what took you so long?! Does she have any idea how long you’ve been moping around after her?’

‘Well, if she didn’t she does now. Thanks Bean. I had no idea you were so observant.’

‘Hardly observant. You were about as subtle as a brick through a window.’

‘You can stop talking any time you want.’

‘And where would the fun be in that? Sooooo how did it happen? Did you finally stop procrastinating and just kiss her?’ Jellybean spoke as if Betty wasn’t there, but winked at her. Betty couldn’t help her lips from twitching into a smirk as Jughead tried to find a simple way to explain. 

‘That is none of your business. Erm, Betts, do you need any help with dinner?’

‘Nope, everything is under control. I was going to go to the shop in a bit to pick up a couple of extras.’

‘I can do that.’ Jughead looked relieved at an excuse to escape. ‘Want to come with Bean?’ 

‘Nah, I’ll stay here. I don’t intend to move from a comfortable seat. You really don’t appreciate a good cushion until you’ve been deprived of one for over a day. Like seriously, do they use concrete or something?’

Betty saw Jughead’s mouth tighten at Jellybean’s comment. She put her hand on his arm and led him to the kitchen, under the ruse of explaining what he needed to get from the shop.

‘Juggie, she’s okay. And you’ll be able to see she gets home safely too. Try not to worry any more. Let’s just enjoy the next couple of days.’

‘I know. It’s just been a lot. Thank you. I don’t know how I can ever hope to repay you for a fraction of this.’

Betty placed her hand on his face, her palm gently resting on his cheek. ‘Juggie, you don’t have to repay me for anything. I love you. I’m glad you’ve let me in.’

‘I love you so much, Betts.’ Jughead half-whispered. He pulled her into him and kissed her softly.

‘Oh my god, I’m right here!’ came a voice from the other end of the room. ‘Seriously, contain yourselves for two minutes.’

Betty and Jughead both laughed. ‘Go!’ Betty said, pushing Jughead out of the door. ‘Avocado, tortilla chips and anything else you want.’

Jughead grinned at her. ‘Too cheesy to say I’ve already got everything I want?’

‘Absolutely. Now hurry up or we’ll get hungry.’

 

Once Jughead had left, Betty took Jellybean to get set up in Veronica’s room.

‘Wow. This is insane. If this is student living, sign me right up!’

‘This is Lodge style student living, it’s not quite the same.’

Jellybean perched on the end of the bed. ‘I can already tell I am going to get the best night’s sleep of my life on this. Is is made of unicorn hair or something? It’s soooo soft.’

Betty couldn’t help but laugh at the teenager’s enthusiasm. Then she bit her lip, not really sure if it was her place to talk to Jellybean about anything more serious, but determined to give it a go anyway.

‘Hey, feel free to tell me to back off, but was this whole thing really just because you had an argument with your mom? Is there anything else up?’

Jellybean was startled. ‘Why would you ask that?’

‘I dunno. It just seems a little extreme for one argument.’ 

Jellybean picked at one of the loose threads in her jeans, and stared determinedly at the floor.  

‘I don’t have to tell Jughead if you don’t want him to know. But if you want to talk about anything, I’m listening.’

Jellybean nodded but didn’t say anything. Betty watched her expression closely, she could almost see the conflicting thoughts running through her mind. After a couple of minutes of silence, she suddenly burst out.

‘Everything sucks. Everything! Mom hates dad, and Jughead, and is always going on about it. Mom just wanted me to live with her so she could use it against them. Jug’s a million miles away and doesn’t want to be bothered by me. School’s crap. The kids are horrible. I have no friends. Nobody would care if I disappeared. So I did.’

‘Oh no, that’s not true. So many people care about you. Jughead misses you so much. He was really upset when your mom said you couldn’t visit. Don’t tell him I told you that.’

‘He didn’t seem upset.’

‘He was. He was putting on a brave face to you so he didn’t upset you.’

Jellybean shrugged her shoulders. Betty chewed her lip trying to think of what best to say next. 

‘You know you can talk to Jug anytime. He’s always happy to hear from you.’

Jellybean shrugged again.

‘Is school really bad? I thought you were quite enjoying it. Didn’t you set up a paper?’

‘Yeah, I like that. And I don’t mind some of the classes, but I don’t really get on with the other kids. I’m not sporty which means I’m not popular, so no one wants to hang out with me. I never get invited to any of the parties so I spend all my time at home. Where mom gets at me for not being out more, or not doing well enough, or whatever. It’s like nothing I do is good enough, you know?’

‘I know. My mom’s...difficult too. And it’s tough, it really is. But in a couple of years you’ll be going to college and I promise you everything is different there. I was never popular at school either. I was so nervous when I first met Veronica because when I was at school she was exactly the sort of girl that would have excluded me. Now she’s one of my best friends. High school doesn’t last forever.’

‘College is a million miles away, and that’s if I even get the grades.’

Betty smiled. ‘Oh, you make me feel old! It does feel like that, but it’ll go quickly. Promise! But I’m sorry you’re having a tough time. Is there anyone on the paper that you get on with? I know highschool seems like a huge popularity contest but one or two people can really make a difference.’

Jellybean curled her lip but then caught herself in time. ‘Yeah I guess I could make a bit more of an effort. They’re not completely hideous.’

‘And you know Jug’d be happy to have you stay anytime as long as your mom knows about it.’ Betty added, somewhat pointedly. Jellybean rolled her eyes but smiled.

‘Message received.’ She did a fake salute to over emphasise the point. 

‘You’ve got my email and number too if there’s anything more… girly… you want to chat about too.’

Jellybean nodded, and then her mouth twitched. 

‘So anyway, enough about me. Come on, tell me the truth about you and Jug. Don’t tell anyone but I’m a total romantic despite my hard exterior. How did he manage it?’

It was Betty’s turn to look uncomfortable. Jellybean giggled. ‘C’mon! He’ll never tell me. I’m dying to know.’

 

By the time Jughead got back, the girls were sitting on the sofa giggling together. Betty had given Jellybean a very quick run down of how they had got together, albeit without any of the finer details included. There were some things that Jughead’s little sister really did not need to know. But it was like a weight was lifted from them all. 

‘Oh my god, what fresh hell is this?’ Jughead remarked, as the girls looked at each other conspiratorially and Betty winked. She leapt off from the sofa, and took the grocery bag off Jughead and kissed him on the cheek, before shooing him towards his sister. 

‘I’ll actually fix dinner this time. You go and enjoy yourself.’

‘What would I do without you Betty Cooper?’ came the reply, Jughead’s eyes soft and his lips pulled into the warmest smile. 

‘Waste away probably.’ she grinned. ‘Now go!’

‘Thank you.’ 

 

Betty conjured up a Mexican feast from the leftovers, and both Jones siblings looked at her with absolute adoration when she brought it over to them. 

‘Oh my God Betty! I am never leaving, seriously. If this even tastes half as good as it looks I’m going to be blissfully happy for all time. Jug - mom didn’t really want me back on Sunday did she?’

‘Jelly!’ 

‘Okay, okay I geddit. Gawd, let me have a joke. Thank you Betty.’ Jellybean winked and Jughead rolled his eyes at her, before turning to Betty and smiling. 

‘Thank you, this is amazing Betts.’

‘My pleasure. I love cooking, and I don’t get the chance to much at home, since my mom rules in the kitchen.’

‘Lucky us!’ said Jellybean through a mouthful of guacamole. 

Dinner didn’t take long, since both Jones’ shared the same appetite, (and evidently fast metabolism). In between mouthfuls of food, Jellybean filled them in on everything she’d been up to recently, the escapades of the family dog, Hotdog, and anything else she could think of. Now she knew she definitely wasn’t in trouble - or at least too much trouble - there was no stopping her from chatting away. And Jughead too, was enjoying the conversation, and on not so subtly selling Jellybean on the perks of coming to New York for college.

Betty was going to clear up to let them chat a bit more, but Jellybean beat her to it, jumping up to collect the plates and muttering something about how it was the least she could do.

Betty and Jughead returned to the sofa, where Betty resisted the urge to curl into Jughead’s side - while Jellybean was in the room at least. He rubbed his hand up and down her leg instead, occasionally giving her knee a quick squeeze.

‘What’s going through that mind of yours, Juggie?’

He sighed, and glanced behind him to check that Jellybean was still in the kitchen. ‘I’m just not sure if I should be yelling at her, hugging her, throttling her, worried about her, welcoming her… What is the social etiquette in this situation?’

‘I don’t think there is one. But you did the right thing in getting her to speak to your mom straight away.’

‘You think?’ Jughead asked, genuinely. ‘Neither of them actually seemed to want to speak to each other. Maybe I should have just let her stay for a week and then sent her home.’

‘We both know you’re not serious.’ Betty rubbed his arm. ‘You’ve been responsible and your mom should recognise that. Let’s just try and enjoy tomorrow, eh? Do you want me to come along or would you rather it was just you two?’

‘Betty you’re coming. You have to. Firstly, because I don’t fancy my chances of Jellybean returning with me unless we have four eyes on her at all times, and secondly because... well Macy’s terrifies me.’

Betty looked at him, trying to suppress a giggle. 

‘Well, well, well, who’d have thought it, Jughead Jones does has a weakness after all.’

‘I trust you not to abuse this information.’

Foolish move, Jones, foolish.’

Jughead glanced over at Jellybean again and once he was satisfied she wasn’t about to interrupt them, he leant over to kiss her lips softly.

‘God I love you.’ 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm taking so long to update at the moment! Life is getting in the way. Going to try and be a bit speedier in future (once i've worked out a couple of plot points first...)  
> Teapotfiction.tumblr.com


	21. 21

 

Jellybean started yawning shortly after dinner, and, despite her best efforts, by 8.30 she could barely keep her eyes open, so made her excuses and retreated to bed.

‘You’re not tired yet, are you?’ Jughead asked Betty. She shook her head.

‘No, I’m happy to do whatever you want. Aren’t you exhausted?’

‘Not really. So many thoughts are running through my head.’

‘Anything you want to share?’ 

‘Yes, no, maybe, I don’t know?’ Jughead ran a hand through his hair. ‘Nothing new really.’ 

He got up and headed over to the kitchen. Betty was about to remark that surely he couldn’t still be hungry when he came back with a beer for himself and glass of wine for her. 

‘I think you’ve earnt this.’ he smiled at her. ‘I’m so sorry you got dragged into this. I don’t know what I’d have done if you hadn’t been here. When I get back from Toledo, I’m going to give you the romantic weekend you deserve.’

‘Juggie you don’t have to apologise for anything.’ Betty reached out to cup his face in hers. ‘Sure this wasn’t what we had originally planned, but you know what? Who cares? The only thing that matters is we’re together. I might not know much about relationships and how they work, but I do know that dates and romance is just…’ she searched for the right word ‘just…the cosmetics. I want to be here for you when things aren’t great. I don’t want you to think you have to do things to impress me. I want to be a part of your life. And I want you to be part of mine.’

Jughead stared at her in wonder. ‘I love you so much.’ he said softly. 

‘I love you too.’ 

‘I don’t know what I did to deserve you.’ he paused before starting again, his tone lighter. ‘ Erm, but just to clarify, you still, like, enjoy the uhm, “cosmetics” right? Because otherwise I am starting to feel a little silly about our first date.’

‘Juggie!’ Betty giggled. ‘You know I loved that date. And of course, I enjoy the dating and the romance. I just..’ she gesticulated trying to make her meaning heard. ‘I just wanted to make it clear that that’s not  _ all _ I’m here for. As you well know.’ 

‘Yeah, I know. You’re here for the sex as well.’ Jughead grinned cheekily at her. 

‘Jughead Jones!’ 

‘Protest all you like, but you know I’m speaking the truth.’ 

Betty playfully swatted him away before bringing him back to her so she could press her lips against his.

‘I’m glad to see you back to normal again. You had me worried there for a minute. I’m so glad everything’s okay.’

Jughead pulled a face. ‘Still got to survive Toledo before we can really say that.’ 

Betty kissed him again. ‘It’ll be fine. And at least you’ll know JB’s safe.’

‘I know.’ he paused. ‘I’m going to miss you though. I wish you were coming with us.’

‘Maybe next time.’ 

‘I’d like that.’

Jughead took a drink of beer and held his arm up for Betty to snuggle into. He stroked her head and twirled a tendril of her hair around his fingers, before kissing her forehead. Betty leant into him and sighed with contentment. It was the calm after the storm. Jughead felt able to relax for the first time in days. Underneath it all, he was happy to see his sister, and he was looking forward showing her around everywhere tomorrow, but there was the looming dread of how his mother would react when he saw her. He was trying to push that out of his mind, of course. Bean could take the flack for this particular stunt - it wasn’t like he’d encouraged her or anything, after all. Maybe it could be a good thing, if his mom realised that if JB wanted to do something, nothing was going to stop her. Maybe it would be an opportunity to show his mom he could be trusted.

Whatever happened there, he had Betty. He still had to pinch himself to believe that this was happening. It wasn’t like him to be the one who got the girl. To think he’d avoided talking to her about it - telling her his feelings - for so long because he was scared of the inevitable rejection. How much time had he wasted?

‘Penny for them?’ Betty interrupted his thoughts, which was probably just as well as he was starting to get morose. Jughead shook his head.

‘Just thinking about how much I love you.’ 

‘You sap.’ But Betty blushed as she said it. 

Jughead twisted his body so he was facing her and held her head in his hand. Smiling, he dipped his head lower and started kissing her. 

It started off soft and chaste, but then Betty put her arms around his neck and Jughead tugged on her waist so she ended up sitting on his lap. His hands gripped her back, firmly, pulling her close against his body. Her hands threaded through his hair as she kissed him with everything she had. His tongue slid across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth a little in response, allowing him entrance. She shifted her position so she was straddling him, pressing against him, desperate to close any distance between them. 

A creak from the floorboards reminded them that they were not in the apartment alone. As one, they broke away from each other and whipped their heads around to see if Jellybean was in the room or not. Betty breathed a sigh of relief when they realised she must just be moving around in her room. 

They looked at each other and giggled. ‘Close call.’ Betty said and made to move off his lap. Jughead held her firm.

‘Where do you think you’re going?’

‘Shouldn’t we take this to the bedroom?’ Betty eyed him, but Jughead held onto her still more tightly.

‘Perhaps.’ he conceded. ‘Don’t move.’

In what could only be described as the most impressive feat of physical strength she’d ever witnessed from Jughead, in one movement he stood up and lifted her up with him.

‘Oh my God, Juggie, no!’ Betty protested as she realised what he was doing. ‘I’m too heavy. Put me down! You’ll fall over!’ 

Jughead responded by gripping her tightly, supporting her weight with his arms and walking steadily towards the bedroom. 

‘Psh. Are you doubting my athletic ability?’

‘Well frankly Juggie, yes!’ Betty hung onto his neck for dear life. Jughead rolled his eyes and decided to stop her protests by kissing her. 

He maneuvered her into the bedroom after a quick fumble with the door handle. He kicked the door closed behind him, and set Betty down gently on the bed. He didn’t break the kiss as he leant down with her, their bodies touching at every point. 

Jughead moved down to kiss her neck, his hands gliding underneath her top. Betty arched her back allowing him easier access. He tugged it upwards, pulling it over her head and discarding it to the side of the bed. His hands rested on her breasts, massaging them gently until Betty reached for his top and he took the hint, removing it and throwing it to the other side of the room. 

Betty giggled as she ran her hands up and down his abdomen.

‘Something funny, Cooper?’ Jughead smirked. He held her neck with one hand, his thumb supporting her jaw, keeping her in position. He kissed her lips, her cheek, her neck before working down to her breasts. Skillfully, Jughead reached to unhook her bra and pull it down in one swift movement. 

He sighed, kissing and nipping the delicate skin. He took one nipple in his mouth and gently palmed her breast. Betty’s breathing got heavy. Jughead stopped what he was doing for a second to grin at her and she pulled him up so she could kiss the smug expression off his face. 

As they kissed, her hands went to the button on his jeans, fumbling with them. Once she’d got them undone, she paused for a half second, before slipping her hand under the band of his underpants. He rolled off her and onto his back, to give her better access. She stroked him a few times, experimenting with firmness, and speed, and enjoying the sharp intake of breath that came from Jughead as she did so. To know that she could do  _ that _ to him was indescribable. 

‘Tell me what you like?’ she was still a little shy, after all, her entire worldly experience amounted to two occasions that seemed like a world away now. It was hard to believe it had only been a couple of days ago. 

‘Exactly what you’re doing.’ Jughead’s voice was husky. ‘Betty….’ he moaned, quietly. 

Betty grinned to herself and continued pumping him with more confidence.His breath got more ragged, until he pulled her hand away, kicking off his jeans as he did so. 

Jughead laid on top of her, forcing her apart to accommodate him.  She could feel how hard he was, pressing against her and making her want more,  _ so much more.  _

With an urgency that she hadn’t seen before, he pulled down her trousers and underwear, pressing himself against her core again and then kissing her down her body until he reached her bellybutton. 

He looked up, checking that she was okay with this, and when she nodded once he continued kissing downwards. He kissed the top of each thigh before moving towards her centre. Without warning, he sucked on her clit gently and Betty swallowed hard. As he licked and nipped and sucked she could already feel something building, something overwhelming. He pressed one finger inside her, moving in and out teasingly slowly. She’d had no idea it could feel like that, like you were coming apart and being put back together all at once.

‘Jug’ she whispered and he knew what she meant. ‘Juggie’ she breathed again. 

A second later, his lips and his fingers had gone. Betty closed her eyes, feeling the loss of them. She heard her cabinet drawer being pulled out and willed him to hurry - and soon enough he was back, pushing against her. She raised her hips up to meet in and he pushed inside.

‘God Betty, you’re so… ‘ he stuttered. 

He filled her up so much, and she pulled against him, taking as much of him as she could. With each thrust he went deeper and deeper, until she started to clench. 

Jughead collapsed on top of her, out of breath. He kissed her neck before pulling out. 

‘Wow.’ 

‘Wow.’ she agreed. 

‘I love you.’

‘I love you too.’

 

Betty fell asleep curled around Jughead, entwined as close as she could be with him. He fell asleep first, and his gentle snores lulled her into one of the most peaceful sleeps she’d ever had. It was like she’d found her missing piece. When she woke she found him watching her, his hand tracing patterns up and down her back. 

‘Hey’ she whispered.

‘Hey back.’ he replied, before kissing her. ‘I could do this all day.’

‘Me too.’ she agreed and then kissed him harder and slipping her tongue into his mouth. ‘Or maybe I can think of something else to do…’

‘And what might that be, Miss Cooper?’

‘Well, kind of like this, but with less clothes…’

He didn’t need telling twice. 

 

When they heard Jellybean in the shower, they knew it was time for them to get up. It was still early, so Betty suggested they started the day with brunch. She took them to a restaurant that Veronica had discovered, and deemed suitable for special occasions - so it felt appropriate. Jellybean insisted on taking a photo of everyone’s meal and then finding the right filter before uploading it to Instagram - though she vehemently denied selling out to the social media ideal.

‘Whatever Bean. We know that you’re just like every other teenager.’

‘Shurrup Jughead! Anyway, like zero people from school have ever been to NYC. This is my one chance to show off and I’m going to do it.’ 

Jughead looked at Betty and tried to repress a smile.

‘Whatever you say. I just hope your hashtags are on point.’

Betty kicked him under the table and Jellybean glared at him. She considered what to do for a lengthy minute, but then decided to grin and take a large bite of her - now thoroughly documented - avocado on toast. 

That very much set the tone for the rest of the day. Jellybean was determined to take a picture of absolutely everything, including Betty and Jughead - which Betty found incredibly embarrassing. However, she relaxed slightly as Jughead tucked her into his side with his hand firmly gripping her hip. 

‘You two are so in love it’s sickening.’ Jellybean remarked, but smiled as she did so, before her face dropped. ‘Oh shit. That’s not one of those things I shouldn’t say, is it? This is going to be so awkward if you’re not in love with him yet. Forget I said anything.’

Jughead rolled his eyes - which were certainly getting a decent workout recently - at her.

‘What did I do to deserve a sister like you?’ he said, rather sardonically. 

‘Dunno, but it must have been good.’ Jellybean stuck her tongue out at him and continued walking. 

Jughead took Betty’s hand in his and pulled her along the sidewalk that Jellybean was confidently striding down. 

‘She is something else.’ 

‘And you wouldn’t have her any other way, right?’

‘Right.’ Jughead paused to kiss the top of Betty’s head. ‘Bean! Wait up, you want to take a left!’

 

Other than her first week in the city, Betty couldn’t remember a time when her feet were as sore as they were at the end of their day with Jellybean. After brunch, they’d done a comprehensive tour of the university, then onto the High Line and back down to Chelsea Market. Jellybean had loved Chelsea Market, in fact, she’d told Jughead she never wanted to leave. She spent a long time trawling the stalls in Artists & Fleas and berated Jughead for a) not telling her this existed and b) not spending every waking moment in it. She picked up a few little charms and told Betty she planned to make a bracelet out of them. 

‘Like this one.’ She pulled up her sleeve and showed her a delicate chain with little trinkets twisted into it. 

‘That’s beautiful Jellybean! You’ve got an eye for design.’ Betty ran her fingers over it, admiring the way the metal looked like it was woven together. 

‘Heh, well, it keeps me out of trouble.’ Jughead raised his eyes at that. ‘Well mostly. I know! I’ll make you one for Christmas. Maybe you can come and stay when Jug does?’

Jellybean looked eagerly at Betty, waiting for a response. Betty looked at Jughead, wondering what the right reaction would be. Jughead’s cheeks started to turn red. Betty smiled.

‘I’d love to, as long as your brother doesn’t mind.’  

‘Awesome! Maybe Christmas won’t suck for once then.’ 

‘Bean…’ Jughead said.

‘Okay, maybe it doesn’t suck suck. It’s just boring when it’s me and mom. We didn’t even go to grandma’s last year, so we didn’t even have good food. If Betty comes she can teach mom how to cook.’

‘Okay, how about we make our way up to Times Square?’ Jughead interrupted, before Jellybean got too carried away. ‘The real tourism starts now.’

‘Awesome!’

 

Jellybean made them take her photo approximately five hundred times before she was satisfied that she’d adopted the perfect, nonchalant ‘Oh look, I appear to have just stumbled on Times Square’ picture. They were both sworn to secrecy about the squeal of excitement she’d omitted when she first saw it. Jughead promised her that next time she visited that she could watch a show and her eyes lit up.

In Macy’s Jellybean tried to play it cool, but excitement got the better of her there as well. Jughead left her with Betty for a few minutes and slipped off. When he returned he had a shopping bag which he handed to Jellybean - in it was a Macy’s tote bag, an I <3 New York T-shirt, some New York themed pin badges and a Macy’s travel mug. Jellybean’s eyes widened. 

‘Oh Em GEE Jug! Thank you! I mean, ahem, it’s like all totally conventional, but like I’m sure I can make use of them. This is the best Thanksgiving EVER.’ She launched herself into his side, hugging him tight.

‘No problem, Bean.’ Jughead slung his arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze. ‘It’s been great to see you.’ 

 

They spent the rest of the day wandering around. Jellybean was determined to see as much as she humanly could in one day. At Central Park the Jones’ declared they couldn’t go on a moment longer without food, so grabbed some pizza slices. Not for the first time, Betty wondered where on earth they both put it. 

By the time they returned to the apartment they were all exhausted. Jughead ordered some food, and they all collapsed on the sofas, too tired to even talk anymore. Betty curled into Jughead’s side and he played with her ponytail, threading it in between his fingers. Jellybean stretched out on the other sofa, her eyes heavy. 

‘I should go grab a few things from my apartment.’ Jughead started. ‘You wanna come Bean, or you happy here?’ 

‘Ew, no offense bro, but I can’t imagine it’s in a state that’s ready for visitors. Besides, I am com-fort-a-ble.’ 

‘Probably true. I’ll only be five minutes. Call me if the food arrives and do not eat all the egg rolls!’

He kissed Betty’s temple and disappeared out of the apartment and down the hall. 

‘I’m glad he has you.’ Jellybean blurted out. ‘I know I tease him all the time, but like, things have sucked for him for a long time. He’s happier here than he’s been in forever. I’m sorry I gatecrashed your weekend, I thought he’d be here by himself.’

Betty shook her head. ‘Oh, no, don’t worry about that! It’s been lovely having you. And thank you. He makes me very happy too.’

‘Good. I guess this is where I should do my protective sister thing and say that if you ever break his heart you’ll have me to answer to, but… knowing Jug, if that ever happens he’ll have done something stupid so it’ll be him that I’ve got to deal with.’ Jellybean grinned. 

‘Probably!’ Betty laughed. 

Jughead arrived back then with his bag and looked at the two girls laughing. ‘Everytime I leave you two alone I come back and you’re giggling together conspiratorially. Should I be worried?’ 

‘Not in the slightest,’ but Betty winked at Jellybean and he eyed them suspiciously. 

‘I’m watching both of you.’ he narrowed his eyes. ‘Don’t think you can get anything past me.’

 

After that, time seemed to pass far too quickly for Betty’s liking. The food arrived and before she knew it they were climbing into bed, too tired to do anything other than sleep. And once morning came it was a mad rush with Jellybean and Jughead collecting up all their stuff and sorting out their flight information. Betty made some pancakes but they barely had time to scoff them down before Jughead was telling Jellybean to hurry up because they needed to leave.

She emerged from her bedroom wearing her New York t-shirt and grinning like an idiot.’

‘I agreed to let you take me home, Jug. I did not agree not to embarrass you as you were doing it.’ 

‘You’re only embarrassing yourself.’ 

‘Whatever. Right, I’ll go wait by the door so you two can… whatever… Thanks for having me Betty! It’s been great.’ Jellybean gave Betty a quick hug and dashed out to the corridor.

‘Are you sure you don’t want me to come to the airport with you?’ Betty asked for the hundreth time. 

‘No, you stay here and relax. You’ve looked after me quite enough for one weekend.’ Jughead kissed her gently. ‘I love you Betty. I’ll let you know when we land and I’ll phone you as soon as I can.’

Betty clung onto him. ‘I love you too. I hope everything is okay.’

‘You and me both.’ 

‘Safe flight. See you on Wednesday’

‘See you Wednesday.’

  
  


With that he was gone and suddenly the apartment felt too empty. In a flash of usefulness that did not befit her teenager label, Jellybean had already cleaned up the apartment after herself, including re-making the bed in Veronica’s room. Kindness evidently ran deep in the Jones siblings’ blood. Betty smiled to herself, then pulled on leggings and a sports top and dug out her trainers. 

She had a new spring in her step as she ran. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack! Sorry for being slow.  
> In my defence I had most of this written like a week ago so ....  
> @teapotfiction on tumblr :)


	22. 22

22..

 

Veronica arrived shortly after Betty had returned from her run. Her smile spread from ear to ear. 

‘Reggiekins were the perfect parent-schmoozing angel!’ she declared as she sat down on the sofa, while Smithers brought up her bags. ‘Even Daddy loved him! Mummy was very pleased too. She kept talking about his cheekbones. Daddy brought out the best scotch. It couldn’t have gone better! I feel like I can breathe again.’

‘I’m so glad!’ Betty replied, sitting next to her friend. ‘Do you want a coffee or something?’

‘As if I would return to my B empty handed!’ Veronica scolded, and Smithers appeared again, with coffee and cupcakes. ‘I know we’ve probably both been stuffing our faces for the last few days, so why stop now?’ Veronica grinned. 

Betty ignored her mother’s warning words about using the holiday as an excuse to eat junk food and took a bite. ‘This is delicious. Thanks V.’

‘Anytime my sweet. Now, enough of me. How was your weekend? How did Jughead’s sister end up here and what happened with you two when you were left alone?’ She winked obviously and Betty blushed bright red.

‘It’s kind of a long story…’

‘Oh my god! Betty you totally did it, didn’t you? Deny all you want - but that is a guilty blush if ever I saw one.’

The red in Betty’s cheeks deepened and she bit her lip. She nodded once, not quite able to meet Veronica’s eye.

‘You go girl! Yes!! My, when you want something you do not hang about do you? So, how was it?’ Veronica nudged her ‘Come on, spill all the details.’

Betty looked up and saw Veronica beaming at her, encouragingly.

‘It was nice. Really nice. Like everything it’s supposed to be, I guess. He’s, um, very good. And attentive. He made me feel safe.’

‘Oh that’s great. Not that I had any doubts about our Mr Jones. He’s always been a sap when it comes to you. More importantly, though, did you orgasm?’ 

Betty was a little shocked at Veronica’s blunt question. 

‘Not the first time but yeah, after that.’ she mumbled.

‘Wow, how many times did you - no, don’t answer that. I thought I was okay at hearing the details but then I remember it’s Jughead and much as I love him there are things that I don’t need to know if I’m ever going to be able to look him in the eye again.  He must be good if… Anyway. Well B, may I be the first to congratulate you both.’ 

‘Um thanks. Could you maybe not give your congratulations to Jughead in person? I’m not sure he’d be too thrilled about everyone knowing everything. When you tell Kevin can you let him know to be discreet?’

‘You think I’d tell Kevin? Betty, I’m hurt.’

‘Veronica…’

‘Okay, fair enough. Anyway, where is your dark handsome not so stranger? I expected him to be here. And his sister?’ Veronica probed again, raising one eyebrow.

‘No, they’re on their way back to Toledo. I wasn’t kidding when I said it was a long story.’

‘Just as well I got us large coffees then, isn’t it?’

‘Okay.’ Betty took a deep breath. ‘So, basically Jellybean decided to pay Jughead a visit, but she forgot to tell anyone that was her plan.’

‘Oh my god. I bet Jughead was worried sick!’

‘Yeah - and that’s not all…’

 

By the time Betty had finished filling her in and Veronica had finished feeling shocked, Kevin had arrived back, and she had to repeat large chunks of the story to him. 

‘Honestly, I go away for a few days and all hell breaks loose. Why does everything exciting happen when I’m away?’ he bemoaned. 

‘It’s all a conspiracy, Kev. We do it on purpose.’ Veronica winked.

‘I wouldn’t put it past you at all.’ Kevin replied snappily, but not really cross. ‘When’s Jughead back, Betty?’

‘Wednesday.’

‘Wednesday you say? Interesting. This does perk up the prospect of a romantic reunion with Jake. I was worried I’d have to buy Jug dearest some industrial earplugs.’

‘Oh my god Kevin! Too much information!’ Betty threw a cushion at him, which he caught easily. 

‘Don’t hate me just because I tell the truth. I’m only going to be this young and good looking once. I may as well make the most of it.’ Kevin shrugged. 

‘That grin tells me Jake is on his way over soon?’

‘Tonight. He’s got a gig. I know, a gig on a Sunday, only in New York, but after that he’s all mine. Sweat and beer stench and all.’

‘What a visual Kevin.’ Veronica scrunched her nose. ‘Don’t worry Betty, Reggie’s not back until Tuesday morning, the slacker, so I at least won’t be abandoning you. Oh my god, when Jughead’s back we seriously need to go on a proper triple date.’

‘You know as well as I do that Jughead would never agree to that.’ Betty laughed. 

‘He will if you ask him.’ Kevin pointed out. ‘I don’t think I’ve ever seen him say no to you. That boy is so far gone for you.’

Betty smiled to herself. ‘He told me he loved me,’ she said quietly, taking a moment before she looked up at her friends. 

‘No way! Jughead Jones told you he loved you?’ Kevin’s mouth dropped open in shock and Veronica frowned at him. 

‘Kevin!’ she hissed. 

‘And I told him I loved him right back.’ 

‘Well of course you did,’ replied Kevin, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. ‘We’ve been telling you that for months.’

‘Awwwww’ was all Veronica could manage, but she had a beaming smile on her face. ‘I’m proud of you girl. And so happy.’

‘I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again. Bughead is endgame,’ Kevin added knowledgeably.

‘I do hope so.’ Betty smiled.

 

The three of them sat on the sofas, drinking coffee, for the rest of the afternoon. Kevin regaled them with some of his father’s more humorous cases - being a small town sheriff certainly had its perks.

‘And then,’ Kevin wheezed, almost unable to continue, he was laughing so hard, ‘when my dad got to the house, he found the so called drunk intruder in the garage. AND IT WAS HER HUSBAND. She just had no idea he was home.’ 

‘What??’

‘I know. After that and the call out for the suspicious powder that turned out to be sherbert, I think my dad was about ready to quit on the spot. He keeps muttering about all those years of training going to waste, but I know he loves it really.’

‘I mean why wouldn’t he? Tell me, is anyone in your town normal Kevin?’ Veronica raised an eyebrow.

‘Not really, no. But where would the fun be in that.’

‘True.’

A sharp knock on the door interrupted them before Kevin could launch into any more tales. Veronica and Betty looked at each other.

‘Were you expecting anyone?’ Betty asked her friend, and Veronica shook her head. 

‘Weird.’

Betty got up and answered the door. She was not expecting the person she saw on the other side.

 

‘Archie? What are you doing here?’ 

‘Betty. I needed to see you. Please can I come in?’

Betty looked from Archie, to the door, to the bag in his hand. His hair was unruly and he looked tired but she had no idea what the protocol in a situation like this was.

‘I guess,’ she said, standing aside to let him in.

Veronica’s head snapped up as she clocked Archie. 

‘I must say Mr Andrews, you are very brave showing your face around here.’ she addressed him, frostily. ‘I hope you realise that.’

‘I, er, yeh.. I do. I know I fucked up but Betty please can we talk?’

Betty was completely flustered. She opened and closed her mouth several times before any words came out. 

‘I don’t know.’ 

‘Betty, please. I just want to talk.’

‘What about, Archie?’ Betty didn’t want to be unkind, she really just didn’t know what she would have to say to him.

‘I want to try and explain. I thought I’d be able to see you over Thanksgiving, but when your Mom said you weren’t coming home, I knew I had to come and see you. We’ve been friends for years Betty. Please just give me half an hour. That’s all I’m asking for.’

Betty considered it for a moment. Veronica got up to stand by her side and touched her arm.

‘B, you don’t owe him anything. Don’t feel you have to give him the time of day if you don’t want to,’ she said in a low voice, so Archie couldn’t hear.

‘It’s okay V. I can hear him out. It’s not like it’s going to change anything.’

‘If you’re sure?’

‘I am.’

Betty addressed Archie again. ‘Okay, you’ve got half an hour.’

He looked relieved, a smile cracking across his face.  ‘Can we maybe go to your room or something, get some privacy?’

‘Not my room,’ Betty said immediately. She knew she shouldn’t, but she felt guilty, knowing there was Jughead’s t-shirt on the chair and a picture of them on her desk. He did not need to see that.

‘It’s okay B, Kevin and I were just going out for dinner, weren’t we Kev?’ Veronica took charge. ‘We won’t be too long.’ 

‘Were we?’ Kevin was slow to the uptake. 

‘My treat.’ Veronica practically hissed at him and he finally cottoned on.

‘‘Oh yes, we were. Silly me, forget my own head if it wasn’t screwed on.’ 

Veronica approached Archie. ‘If I come back and Betty is upset, you will have to answer to me. You have done quite enough damage.’ 

Archie nodded. ‘Message received.’ 

Veronica and Kevin swept out of the apartment leaving Archie and Betty to it. Betty suddenly felt very nervous, standing there across from the person that she’d tied so much hope in for so long. She needed to so something so she went over to the fridge.

‘Do you want a drink?’ she asked, taking out a bottle of water for herself. Archie shook his head. 

‘I guess we’d better sit down then.’ 

Archie followed her to the living area and they sat on opposite sofas. Betty fiddled with the cap on her bottle, clicking it  up and down and staring intently at it.

‘I’m so sorry Betty.’ Archie said. ‘I never meant to hurt you.’

Betty nodded. ‘Because you assumed I’d never find out, right? You slept with someone else the night before I was coming to stay. What did you think was going to happen?’

‘I - I - It was a stupid mistake. I was drunk and it just happened and… I know that’s no excuse but that’s what happened.’

‘Sure.’ Betty continued to look at the top of her bottle. She was speaking in a voice she didn’t quite recognise, clipped, direct. For once she wasn’t afraid of what he was going to say. ‘Was it a one off? Don’t lie.’

There was a long, awkward period of silence before Archie spoke again.

‘No. But I was going to call it off, completely. I promise.’

‘Is that supposed to make me feel better?’ Betty was completely incredulous.

‘I was so stupid. I didn’t know what I had until it was gone. I’m begging you to forgive me. I want to give us another shot. I promise I will never do anything like this again. I promise I’ll be better. I’ll be the boyfriend you deserve,’ he pleaded with her. 

‘Archie, what planet are you on?’ Betty realised she sounded harsh but she didn’t actually care. A thought which was somewhat liberating. ‘We are not getting back together. Ever. The absolute best you can hope for is my friendship, but I’m not even sure I can do that. And I know I’m supposed to be the perfect girl next door and say that everything is fine, but it’s not. You betrayed me, Archie. You led me on and then dropped me the second you had a better offer, hoping I wouldn’t find out. We grew up together, I know what you can be like.  I should have known better, but you should have behaved better.’

‘I know.’ he replied, sadly. ‘I’d do anything you ask if you just give me a second chance. Please Betty?’

‘No Archie. Not in this lifetime or the next. Did you really think that was going to  happen?’

‘I hoped. I… You’re the only girl I’ve ever loved Betty. Doesn’t that mean something?’

‘Love, huh? You had a funny way of showing it.’

Archie looked crestfallen. Betty chewed on her lip. It wasn’t in her nature to be unkind, and even though she knew she was justified here. She sighed. 

‘I don’t want to hate you, Archie. And I don’t. But you being here reminds me of how I felt when I found you wrapped around that girl. You wouldn’t have done that if you actually loved me. Not in the right way.’

‘Betty…’

‘No, let me speak..’ she swallowed hard, considering her next words carefully. ‘We were never going to work, Arch. But we had to give it a go, well I did at least, because I needed to get over you and the idea of you before I could move on to something better. I had to let you go before I could realise what was right in front of me. So I can’t be angry with you, entirely, because without you breaking my heart, I’d have never realised the difference between a crush I should have outgrown and the real thing.’

Archie frowned. ‘I’m confused Betty. What are you saying?’

‘I’m saying I’ve moved on.’

‘And there’s nothing I can say to get you to reconsider?’

‘No, I’m afraid.’

‘We could have been so great, together. You know our parents planned our wedding when we were still in diapers. Why can’t you see that, babe?’

Betty shook her head. ‘Don’t call me babe. Don’t you see, that’s entirely the problem? You always knew that but you never wanted to take me up on the relationship until this summer and even then, it was only when it was convenient for you.’ Betty shrugged. 

‘I’m sorry. Turning up like this seems to have make you mad.’

I’m not mad, Archie. I’m exasperated. I was mad for a while, but mostly I was upset. But after that I started to see things differently.’

‘Eh?’ Archie looked like she was speaking an entirely different language. ‘How can you have given up on us so quickly? You know we make sense.’

Betty sighed again. ‘We don’t and we never did. Not in the real world. Maybe in our parents’ fantasy imaginations, but not outside that. If you really thought that we were supposed to end up together, you wouldn’t have had sex with someone else.’

‘I told you, it was a mistake.’

‘I might have bought that if it’d been a one off, but you literally just said it’d happened several times.’

Archie curled his lip. ‘Okay fine. I can see you’ve made your mind up.’

‘I have,’ Betty said, more sympathetically than he deserved. 

‘I’ll be waiting. You’ll change your mind one day.’

‘I really won’t. Don’t make this awkward.’

‘Okay.’

 

When Veronica and Kevin returned a little over an hour later, Betty and Archie were in the middle of an awkward conversation about how Thanksgiving in Riverdale had been. It’d been Betty’s idea, to navigate them on to a safe topic. It was strained, and more than anything Betty wanted to ask where Archie intended to stay that night, and when he was leaving, but it seemed rude to do so. They did have years of history after all. Luckily, that’s where Veronica came in.

‘Still here then Andrews? What time is your bus? You don’t want to miss it.’

Archie did at least have the grace to look a bit sheepish at that. 

‘I was hoping I could stay here for the night.’

‘Absolutely not’ Veronica interjected before Betty had time to respond.

‘Betty?’ Archie asked her directly. 

She twisted her mouth and shook her head. ‘I don’t think that’s a good idea, under the circumstances.’ The circumstances that she hadn’t quite told him about yet. Not that she owed it to him to say anything. 

‘I don’t think her boyfriend would be overly thrilled by the idea, do you Kevin?’ Veronica asked innocently.

‘No, I don’t think Jughead would be too happy about that.’ Kevin grinned back at his friend and Betty felt her cheeks flush.

Archie looked at Betty. ‘You’re dating that weirdo in the hat?’

That was enough to return her conviction. ‘I’m dating Jughead, yes. And it’s wonderful. I’m happy.’

‘Suddenly it all makes sense.’ Archie scoffed, trying to gain some bravado back, but his dismissive tone didn’t quite match the pain on his face.’I guess I’ll be off then.’

‘I think that would be best.’ Betty agreed, softly. 

‘Tatty-bye, don’t let the door hit you on the way out.’ Veronica added with a dangerous smile.

Archie stood up awkwardly but made no move to actually leave, as if he was waiting for Betty to change her mind and implore him to stay. When she didn’t say anything he slung his bag over his shoulder and shuffled out of the room, slowly.

‘Do you need a map? The door is that-away.’ Veronica remarked, pointedly.

‘If you don’t hurry up, you’ll miss the last bus, and you’d only have a nice comfortable sidewalk for company and that really would be a tragedy.’ Kevin added, in a tone that suggested it would be anything but. 

‘Bye Archie.’ Betty said. ‘I’ll see you around.’

 

After Kevin had escorted Archie from the premises and firmly closed the door behind him, Betty let out a big sigh of relief, which she promptly felt guilty about.

Veronica and Kevin rushed to sit either side of her, wrapping her in a big hug.

‘You okay B? Sorry if we overstepped but he just presses all my buttons and I couldn’t stand the way he just waltzed in here and expected you to welcome him with open arms.’

‘Thank you Veronica. And Kevin. You guys were awesome.’

Kevin squeezed her shoulder. ‘Anytime. I will always volunteer to be a knight in shining armour when Jughead isn’t available. I’m just glad I didn’t miss all the excitement for once!’

‘Kev!’ But Betty laughed as she said it. 

‘You want to do anything tonight? Watch a film or something?’ Veronica offered.

Betty shook her head. ‘Thank you, but no. I think I’m just going to get an early night. I should probably speak to Jughead. Find out how it’s gone with his mom, and tell him about… this. Unless you think it’s better that I wait until he’s back?’

‘I think what you have with Jughead is special, and nothing happened with Archie, so there is no reason not to tell him about this.’ 

‘Thanks V.’

‘Anytime - But B, tomorrow, we are painting our nails and brushing each other’s hair - not necessarily in that order - and generally having the world’s biggest pamper session. Okay?’ Veronica wiggled her eyebrows as she said it, grinning widely. 

‘Count me in!’

‘And me!’ Kevin winked. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of Jughead in this chapter - he's back soon I promise! 
> 
> Ugh Archie, is all I can say. Ugh.


	23. 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so soooo sorry this took forever to update. I've been trying to get it finished for weeks and I just haven't been happy with it. (I'm still not if I'm honest, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway).
> 
> We're approaching the end. Not much more to go!

 

Jughead didn’t pick up when Betty rang him, nor on the two times she tried after that. Rationally, she knew that he was going to be busy. If nothing else, he’d got a lot to talk to his mother about. Rationally, she knew that. Emotionally, however, she could feel the tension knot in her stomach tightening up. She resisted the urge to curl up into a ball and feel sorry for herself, so she sought Veronica out instead.

Veronica was only too pleased to have an excuse to have what she called a grown up slumber party. It was exactly like every other time they hung out, only this time they wore pyjamas and put whichever 90s rom com that was available on Netflix on. Simple pleasures.

Betty kept glancing at her phone. She knew it wasn’t very fair on Veronica, but she couldn’t help herself. She felt anxious being away from Jughead after all that had happened that evening, and she worried about how he was. After all, his mom was hardly his number one fan.

‘Just put it on loud, B, and enjoy the film until he gets in contact - which he will. Don’t worry’

‘Sorry. I don’t mean to be that sort of person…’ Betty started to apologise but Veronica cut her off. 

‘I get it. There is a lot on your mind. And even if there wasn’t, you’ve literally just said that you love one another. You’re going to be obsessed with each other for a while. That’s just how it goes.’

‘Have you and Reggie said it?’ Betty wondered aloud.  Though she wasn’t surprised when Veronica shook her head. She would have assumed Veronica would have told her by now if she had.

‘No, but I think it’s growing, you know? I almost blurted it out when I saw how much daddy loved him, but I’m not sure it’s there yet. If there’s one thing I learnt from he-who-shall-not-be-named last year, it’s that you need to be certain about these things. Not just letting yourself get caught up in the romance of it - and mistaking lust for something else.’

‘Do you think I’ve rushed things with Jughead?’ Betty bit her lip, voicing the fear that had only started to appear in the few hours since he’d been gone.

‘Oh sweetie, no. You and Jughead have history. You’ve a year of friendship, weirdly close friendship I might add, that you can add to your story. I didn’t even know Reggie existed at the start of the semester. It’s different. Besides, it’s not something you can measure in time. You know when you know.’ 

Betty nodded. ‘You do.’ 

‘Now come on, let’s enjoy the next hour of Julia Roberts completely uninterrupted.’

‘Deal.’

 

It was late before Jughead made contact with Betty. She was already in bed, with her clothes for the next morning laid out. She’d felt a pang of disappointment when she remembered she’d have to walk to class by herself for once. No sleepy Jughead arriving at her door, coffee in hand, with his hat covering up the curls he’d not bothered to tame. 

 

**J: Sorry. Meant to text you when I landed but it’s been crazy. I miss you.**

 

There was a brief pause before another text came through.

 

**J: Is that too creepy? It’s not been a day yet, but I do.**

 

**B: If that’s creepy, I’m creepy too. I miss you too. How’s it gone with your mom? Can you talk now?**

 

The … continued for a long time before his response appeared. Betty stared at her phone, willing him to type faster.

 

**J: It’s… complicated. I think in a positive way. She’s awake still, and I’m exhausted so can we talk tomorrow? Sorry. I’ll ring you before class.**

 

**B: Before class? You remember what time class starts, right?! :P**

 

**J: Betts, I’ve come to Toledo, not a memory clinic. I know it’s early, but believe me it’s worth setting an alarm if I can hear your voice.**

 

Betty blushed and was suddenly very glad that Jughead hadn’t been texting her while Veronica was around. There was only so much teasing she could take. 

 

**B: I look forward to it. I love you.**

 

**J: I love you too.**

 

**J: It’s too cold in this bed without you.**

 

**J: I hope I’m not being creepy again?**

 

**B: I wish you were here too.**

 

**J: Sweet dreams, Betts. Xxx**

 

Betty smiled to herself as a feeling of contentment rushed through her body. She set her alarm extra early, just in case Jughead kept his promise to phone her at a time that he’d normally deem to be the middle of the night, but she wasn’t going to hold her breath. She still remembered his reaction when she’d broken it to him that he’d accidentally signed up for an early morning class. 

  
  
  


She woke up at 6 and rushed to put her clothes on and do her hair and makeup. She figured that even if Jughead slept through his alarm, she would just use the time to study, since she had been a little distracted over the last couple of weeks. She told herself she wouldn’t be disappointed but could stop herself from repeatedly staring at her phone and willing it to ring as she was sat at her desk.  

She settled down to make some notes, but she wasn’t able to concentrate. After five minutes she’d achieved little more than a line of text. She still had nearly an hour before class - not quite enough time to go back to bed, if Jughead wasn’t going to ring, but long enough that the idea was, at the very least, tempting. 

Just when she’d all but given up, her phone began to buzz. 

‘Hey.’

‘Hey you’ came the response, in the voice she knew so well.

‘You actually rang,’ she said, stating the obvious, but unable to hide her happiness. 

‘Betts! I’m hurt, and wounded. Did you really think I wouldn’t?’ 

‘I knew you’d have all good intentions, but you and mornings…’

‘Some things are worth it. Like I said.’ he exhaled. and Betty head what sounded like a twig snapping.

‘Juggie, are you outside?’

‘Yeah.I, er…, It’s a small house and I don’t know when mom wakes up and I just wanted to be able to talk freely. Also Jellybean used to be criminal for listening in, and I doubt that’s changed. So I’ve come for a walk.’

‘Okay.’ Betty said, simply. ‘I love you. How has it been?’

‘I love you too. And honestly, I wish that you’d been able to come. It’s been intense. You have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice.’

‘I’m happy to hear yours too. How is your mom?’ 

‘Getting there, I think.’ Jughead sighed. ‘To say she wasn’t happy is an understatement. But eventually Bean and I eventually managed to convince her that I wasn’t responsible for JB’s disappearing act. I’m not sure she completely believes that, or just wanted Bean to stop going on about it, but the net result is that I was allowed to stay. After that it calmed down a little and there was a lot of talking.’

‘Talking? Talking’s good.’ Betty soothed, and wished she could do something more. 

‘Yeah. I mean she’s still so angry at my dad, and I don’t think she’ll ever be fine with me while I still live with him, but it’s a start. I think we’re heading towards an uneasy peace. Maybe.’

‘That’s …’ Betty searched for the right word. All she wanted to do was to hold him, to offer some sense of physical comfort, and she hated that she couldn’t. ‘That’s an improvement.’

‘Yeah, it is. I told her about NYU, and the course, and what I want to do in the future, and you - and for the first time I think she actually wanted to listen.’

‘I’m glad, Juggie. She should want to know you properly.’

‘I wouldn’t go that far, yet!’ Jughead chuckled sardonically down the phone. ‘But it’s a work in progress. The bridge hasn’t entirely been built yet, but at least she’s not on the other end with a flamethrower every time a repair job looks possible.’

‘I’m sorry she’s made you feel like that for so long.’

‘It is what it is.’ Betty could practically see the shrug that accompanied that statement. ‘But it’s better than what it was. I think she trusts me a little more.’

‘I can’t wait to see you.’ Betty sighed. ‘How’s Jellybean?’

‘Full of it.’ Jughead laughed. ‘I feel sorry for her friends, she’s going to be unbearable. She’s going to be grounded for about a thousand years, but after that I think we’re going to work on more scheduled visits. So, progress there too. Exhausting, but progress.’

‘That’s great. It’d be wonderful to have her stay for a bit longer and with your mom’s blessing.’ 

‘Yeah.’ Jughead agreed. Betty could hear how tired he was.

‘Anyway, how are things back in NY? Veronica and Kevin survive their weekends?’

‘Of course. Um. And they sort of know.’

‘Know?’ Jughead questioned, teasingly. ‘Know what exactly?’

‘Erm. Veronica knows everything. Not full details - obviously - ‘ Betty could feel the colour flushing to her face, and regretted starting her sentence. 

‘Everything?’

‘Everything.’ Betty repeated. ‘She  guessed. I told Kevin less but there’s no guarantee she hasn’t passed it on. I just thought you should be prepared before Kevin ambushes you.’

Jughead laughed - properly this time - and Betty was relieved. 

‘Nothing changes.’

‘No.’ Betty agreed and swallowed hard. She bit her lip as she toyed with whether or not teo tell him the next part, before deciding, on balance, that honesty was the best policy.

‘I need to tell you something though.’

‘Oh?’

‘Archie came by last night.’ 

From the silence that followed, she was sure that he’d stopped walking. She took a deep breath and ploughed on. 

‘He wanted to talk to me, to convince me that we should get back together and that everything that happened was a stupid mistake, and he was going to change.’

‘Oh.’ 

Betty continued. ‘I wasn’t sure if I should tell you or not, but I thought if it was me, I’d want to know. And I don’t want to keep anything from you. I told him that it was never going to happen - obviously. He kept going on and on about how we were destined to be together, and our parents had planned out our wedding… whatever.’

‘I see.’ Jughead’s voice was terse, and Betty cursed herself for even bringing it up, and then expressing herself so clumsily.

‘Veronica and Kevin were great - they were there when he arrived, went out so we could talk, but then came back and made sure he knew he was completely unwelcome. You should have seen them, I bet he’ll still be smarting from Veronica’s sharp tongue.’

‘So, you were going to let him stay?’ Jughead’s tone was measured - and a little sad. 

‘No, no, no - not at all. Juggie, I love you! I don’t want anything to do with him any more. He just didn’t want to leave so they helped usher him out. I’m so glad that chapter of my life is done. I hope you know that.’

‘Yeah. I do.’

‘Archie may have taken up a chunk of my past, but you’re the only person that I see my future with Juggie.’

There was silence from the other end of the phone for a moment, and Betty was worried that she’d said the wrong thing, again. 

‘I love you Betty Cooper. Wednesday cannot come soon enough.’ His voice cracked a little as he spoke, and Betty felt a rush of emotion herself. 

‘I love you Jughead. I’ve got to run to class now, but text me - let me know how things are going and ring me later if you want.’

‘Okay. Speak soon.’ 

 

Betty was quite sure that time stood still over the next couple of days. A week had never gone so slowly, let alone two days.

She knew it was pathetic.

She didn’t care. 

Although Jughead had kept in regular contact with her, she couldn’t stop worrying about him. He had so much to deal with, and his relationship with his mother was still tricky. She just wanted to be there for him. She never wanted him to feel unwanted ever again. She never wanted him to feel like he had to do things alone, or put a brave face on things, or push his feelings to the side. She wanted him back so they could talk, properly and she could make sure he really was okay.

Veronica and Kevin had noticed, of course, and insisted that they all went out on Tuesday night, Veronica had chosen an overpriced restaurant for the five of them to go to. It had distracted her more than she’d thought it would and for the first time, she didn’t mind that she was by herself in a sea of couples. It was just a shame that Jughead was missing out, since his favourite occupation was eating. 

As it turned out, it was more than a distraction.  It was a lovely evening, and nice to see that all of them were becoming settled, with people they truly cared about. Though Kevin and Veronica did try and play it down, they’d been through an awful lot of hurt in their past relationships. For Kevin, just being able to go out with his boyfriend, to a public place, and not be scared that they might run into someone they knew, was a big deal. For Veronica, finding someone who was not only willing to meet her parents, but impressed her father was more than she would have dreamt of last year.

And then there was Jughead, who really had been the missing part of the jigsaw for her. And who’s absence she felt keenly, even though it had only been a couple of days. 

From the start of the semester to now, how much had changed for them all. It really was true - life did start all over again when it got crisp in the fall. She was so glad of it. 

Veronica hailed a waitress over and implored her to take their photo.

‘We’ve got to document moments like this!’ she insisted. ‘We’re only going to be this young and beautiful once. We can photoshoot Jughead in later. Which we’d have had to do anyway because you know his rules about nothing distracting him when there’s food in the area.’

‘True.’ Betty laughed. 

The waitress took a few photos before Veronica was satisfied with the result. She immediately sent it round to everyone. Betty pulled up the picture on her phone, and smiled even wider. Reggie was gazing at Veronica with adoration, Veronica was practically glowing with happiness, Jake’s arm was slung over Kevin’s shoulder in a casual, but affectionate, gesture, and Kevin was hugging Betty with one arm, and resting his other hand on Jake’s leg. 

‘Oh look at us, aren’t we perfect?’ Kevin announced more than asked.

‘Absolutely.’ Jake agreed, and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. 

‘I can think of somewhere I’d prefer you kissed me.’ Kevin replied smugly.

‘Oh my god, seriously Kevin? We’re in public.’ Veronica rose to the bait.

‘I do apologise. I had forgotten you were so big on decorum.’

‘I was merely thinking of sweet Betty here. You wouldn’t want to corrupt her, would you?’

‘No, I’ll let Jughead take care of that.’ 

Betty looked from Veronica to Kevin, back to Veronica and back to Kevin. They were both smirking.

‘You told him. Of course you did.’ There had been one part of her weekend she hadn’t shared with anyone apart from Veronica. ‘How long did it take you?’

‘Not sure if the door had actually closed when we left for dinner after the unexpected arrival of Archie.’

‘I don’t know why I expected any different.’ Betty shook her head.

‘And Kevin text me about thirty seconds after that.’ Jake shrugged. ‘What can I say? I just like the satisfaction of a job well done.’ 

‘Don’t worry B - I’ve got your back. Veronica tried to tell me - several times actually - but I did not let her.’ Reggie interjected. ‘She’s easier to distract than she thinks.’ 

Betty felt a rush of affection towards Reggie, as Veronica glared at him. She thought - not for the first time -that he was exactly what Veronica needed.  

‘Look, you should take it as a compliment that we are all so invested in your love life. We’re team bughead all the way. We’re considering getting t-shirts printed.’ Kevin stuck his tongue out.

‘The only problem is, we can’t decide on a colour.’ Jake winked.

‘Who said they had to match?’ Betty muttered. 

‘Amazing Betty! You’ve solved it!’ said Kevin, grinning and full of mischief. 

‘Oh my God. I’m an enabler.’ Betty shook her head. 

 

As they were walking home, Veronica looped her arm through Betty’s. 

‘I was going to stay at Reggie’s tonight but I wanted to check with you. I know you’d be okay by yourself but if you want company just say the word…’

‘It’s fine V, you go enjoy yourself. You really don’t need to babysit me, I am a grown up.’

‘Well I know that. You’re the closest to an adult of all of us, but that doesn’t mean that I can’t indulge you occasionally.’

‘Honestly, I was just going to ring Juggie and head to bed. Seriously, go!’

‘If you’re sure?’ Betty nodded and Veronica continued. ‘What time does Jughead’s flight get in tomorrow? I’m assuming you’re going to go meet him at the airport?’

‘Late morning. I think I am, yeah. He told me not to bother, but I can’t wait to see him and… I dunno, I thought it would be nice.’

‘B, he’ll be overjoyed if he sees you at the airport. And I will make myself scarce tomorrow and leave you two alone.’ She winked and Betty rolled her eyes.

‘Oh come on, we’re not that bad!’

‘Sweetie, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. You kids enjoy yourself, and I’ll be back with Kevin for drinks in the evening, and I promise not to embarrass  _ Juggie _ too much.’

‘You are in no position to make any such promise, Veronica Lodge, and you know it. Enjoy the rest of your night and I will see you tomorrow.’ Betty ushered her towards Reggie who was waiting a little way up the sidewalk. 

‘Ciao!’ Veronica waved as Betty dropped back to rejoin Kevin and Jake for the rest of the short walk back to their apartment block.

She couldn’t wait for the morning.

  
  



	24. 24

 

Betty arrived at the airport in good time. It was busy, and she couldn’t help but be reminded of the beginning of Love Actually, where families and couples rushed to greet one another. Today there were a few more men and women in suits and a few less reunions, but the sentiment still stood. 

For her, at least, love certainly was all around.

She groaned inwardly at how ridiculous she was being. But she couldn’t quite bring herself to care. If she was going to be cheesy and overly sentimental about anything, Jughead was as good a reason as any.

There was still a while before Jughead was due to arrive back; she’d been obsessively tracking the status of his plane since she saw that it’d set off. It seemed to her that the airplane must be inching through its journey. She passed the time by texting her classmate to check they were still okay to pick up notes for her, and by proof reading one of her papers. With only a couple of weeks until the end of the semester (how had that happened?) she needed to make sure they were perfect before handing them in. Then she just had a couple of exams before break. She’d mostly kept on top of the course, so she thought she’d be okay, but it wouldn't do to slack off at the final hurdle.

That being said, she was pretty sure that studying with her normal exam partner would be out of the question. They would end up getting far too distracted…. 

On the other hand, the rewards for getting answers right on her pop quizzes could be a bit more interesting this year...

She smiled to herself but then shook her head and tried to concentrate on her paper again. This was not the time or place to be thinking about  _ that. _

(She was very thankful that Veronica had planned to be out all day today. She didn’t plan on leaving the apartment once she got back with Jughead. Unless he wanted to, that was).

(She hoped he didn’t want to).

When the monitor told her that Jughead’s plane had  _ finally _ landed, she got up and stood by the gate. Her fingers tapped against the top of her leg as she waited.

Jughead was one of the first through the gate, a perk, she assumed, of not having any hold luggage. She rushed over to him as soon as she saw him.

‘Betty!’ he reached for her as soon as he saw her, bringing her towards him and holding her in the tightest hug. Betty felt his shoulders relax as he held onto her, his fingers gripping the collar of her coat. She tilted her head up slightly so she could brush his lips with hers. 

‘Aren’t you meant to be in class?’ he mumbled. 

‘No, I’m meant to be here.’

Jughead squeezed her tightly and kissed her again. ‘God, am I glad that you are.’

Reluctantly, they pulled apart, Jughead held his hand out for Betty who took it, entwining her fingers with his as they walked towards the train.

‘You okay?’ Betty asked. 

‘Yeah. Tired. But glad I went. Gladder still to be back here. Is it weird that this place feels more like home than anywhere else?’

‘Nope, not in the slightest. I feel the same.’

‘They do say home is where the heart is.’ Jughead’s mouth twitched and Betty swatted him. 

‘You have gone soft Mr Jones.’

‘I’d better not say the response that just sprung to mind. I mean, not until we can do something about it..’ Jughead winked. 

‘Juggie!’ Betty blushed but grinned. She leant into his shoulder as they waited for the train to arrive. His arm went around her waist, pulling her closer. 

‘Sorry.’ he sighed happily. ‘I love having you in my arms.’

‘That’s just as well, since it’s my favourite place to be.’ 

The train, when it arrived, was busy, so Jughead sat down on a free seat and pulled Betty onto his lap before she could protest. Not that she would protest. She’d never imagined feeling like this before, so free from her inhibitions - not caring what the other people on the train must think, or whether she was being too showy in her affection for Jughead. Right now, with one of Jughead’s hands resting on her thigh and the other playing with the hem of her coat,  she was just so glad to have him back with her, that she didn’t have space to care about anything else. 

 

‘Are you hungry?’ she asked, once they’d got off the subway and were walking the short distance back to their apartment block.

‘I mean, always.’ he said. ‘It is, in my defence, it is pretty much lunchtime now.’

‘Jug, it’s 11.’ 

‘Yeah, your point being? Let’s go get food.’ 

‘You wanna get takeout or do you want me to cook?’

‘Why don’t we sit in somewhere. Like a date date. I did promise you romance, didn’t I?’ he grinned, lopsidedly, at her and squeezed her hand.

‘That sounds perfect.’ Betty beamed back at him. 

 

There was a small cafe not far from their apartment building, and Betty had been a little surprised when he’d directed her there. She’d passed it a couple of times and always wanted to try it out - but she’d always assumed it would be somewhere she tried with Veronica. Avocados featured a lot on the menu. And things like tabbouleh and falafel. There wasn’t a burger in sight. It was charming, quaint, and artisan without being  _ too _ pretentious. 

It was absolutely the opposite to anything that she’d ever seen Jughead eat. She’d assumed he was allergic to anything that wasn’t entirely calorific.

But of course he was full of surprises. That was what she loved so much about him. 

Jughead, of course, enjoyed his open topped sandwich with gusto, while she had a Moroccan salad. They shared a brownie for dessert and held hands over the table while they ate. It made her heart so happy that they had these new experiences together now - and had the prospect of so many more ahead of them. There was a part of her that had maybe thought that going out with Jughead would have been almost exactly like being friends with Jughead, only with more kissing and, well, sex. Being on a date with him, like this, made her realise that it was all the small little changes which were so perfect. She could never have imagined coming here with Jughead before, because she could have only imagined him as a friend, chowing down on burgers. This softer, sweeter version of her Juggie, the one who was looking at her with what could only be called -  to coin a Veronica phrase - heart eyes, was not something she could have ever dreamed of. 

At least since Veronica and Kevin were, in part, responsible for this relationship development of hers, they couldn’t get too cross if she and Jughead were unbearable in their loved up bubble for the foreseeable future.

She couldn’t imagine feeling anything other than completely in love with Jughead.

If someone had told her that a few months ago, she wouldn’t have believed them. Now, she couldn’t contemplate another way of being.

 

They talked a lot. The waitress had cleared away their plates some time ago, and was hovering nearby trying to hint to them that they should probably leave. Jughead ignored the hint and instead ordered a couple of coffees. 

He told her everything. Everything. And Betty found herself gripping his hand tighter as he told her about some of the things his mother had said to him. They were so undeserved and she felt so indignant on his behalf. He reiterated that by the time he was heading back to New York, she seemed to have mellowed, and even suggested that he came home for Christmas, which was more progress than he could have hoped for.

‘I’ll still probably go to my dad’s though, ‘cos, you know… otherwise he’s all alone and that never goes well.’ 

Betty nodded. ‘Puts you in a tricky position, doesn’t it? Your dad needs someone, and your mom hates you being with him. That’s an awful lot to carry on your shoulders.’

‘Nothing new there. It’s okay, I’m used to it. At least now I’ve spoken to her and she understands - if not wholly, then at least a lot better than she did.’ 

‘I love you Jug.’ Betty blurted out, not sure what else to say. ‘I really hate that you’ve been made to feel so… unwanted. When you are. Wanted - I mean.’

Jughead grinned at her and squeezed her hand. ‘I know.’ he replied softly, before a glint took over his eye. He paused before speaking again. ‘Wanted you say?’ he winked, making Betty blush again. 

Betty distracted herself by taking a large sip of her coffee and avoiding eye contact as he chuckled. 

‘It’s nice to see you’ve got your sense of humour back.’ 

‘It is said, that once fed and watered - or should I say coffeed - there is no stopping the sardonic humour of the Jones creature.’

‘That sounds suspiciously like you just made it up to work in your favour.’ 

‘Can you blame a boy?’ Jughead quipped. He tapped the top of her hand with his fingers, and then checked his phone to see the time. 

‘Should we head back now? I suppose I better get the Veronica interrogation over with sooner rather than later. If she gets me when I’m tired she’ll get all my deepest, darkest secrets out of me.’

‘She’s not in at the moment. You’re safe.’

‘Oh? Where is she?’

Betty flushed again. ‘Erm, out. Probably at Reggie’s. She made a point of letting me know that she wouldn’t be home until the evening.’

Jughead looked at her in amazement. ‘Betty Cooper. Why on earth didn’t you say that before? And what on earth are we doing still sat here?’

 

Jughead insisted on paying the bill. ‘It’s a  _ date _ Betty. And it’s the least I could do all things considered.’ 

Betty insisted that he let her pay the next one. ‘You’re a student Jug. And even if you weren’t, I wouldn’t expect you to pay for me all the time.’

‘I know, but I want to, so just let me today?’

‘Okay. Thank you Juggie.’

She tucked herself into his side as they exited the cafe, as he slung his arm around to hold her waist. They fitted together so well. Betty sighed in contentment as they walked, matching pace, down the sidewalk together. Real life would kick in again soon, but for now, she wanted to extend the little bubble of her and Jughead for just a few more hours. She’d ignore all her papers, her looming exams, any of the outside stress, and just enjoy it. Tomorrow she’d get herself back into gear to live up to everyone’s expectations. She’d run, she’d study, she’d phone her mom and try not to argue. She’d do all that and more. Today, for just a few more hours, she wanted to pretend that the outside world didn’t exist. 

 

Jughead kissed the top of her head as Betty fished her keys out of her bag and let them in to the apartment. As soon as the door was closed behind then, he drew her to him, holding her tightly against his chest.

‘Hi.’ He whispered.

‘Hi’ she smiled back tilting her head back so that her lips met his.They kissed passionately, making the most of their freedom in the empty apartment. Betty ran her hands through Jughead’s hair, knocking his beanie off his head. She broke contact with his lips to look at him. 

‘Much better.’ 

‘I’ll never wear it again.’ he murmured against her mouth as he went to kiss her again. 

‘Good.’ she replied, when she could and giggled. 

Jughead walked them backwards, laughing and kissing all the way. He peeled her coat off her and threw it to the floor. His jacket followed soon after. Betty slipped her hand up under his shirt, which made Jughead stop and pull her closer to him. He kissed her neck and held her jaw; Betty moaned. 

She tugged at his shirt again. 

‘Okay, I get the hint.’ Jughead smirked into her neck. He took a step back and swiftly removed the offensive item. ‘Better now?’

‘Much.’ Betty grinned, and fingered the bottom of her t-shirt. She bit her lip, shyly. ‘I guess, fair’s fair?’ 

Slowly she pulled it up and over her head, revealing a very lacy bra in a dark maroon colour. 

‘That is not fair, Betty, and you know it.’ Jughead took a sharp intake of breath and then blinked as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. ‘You’re breathtaking.’ 

Betty blushed and the tips of Jughead’s ears turned red. He took a step towards her and reached out for her hand, gently bringing it up to kiss it. 

‘I love you Betty.’ 

‘I love you too, Juggie.’

‘Does it… match?’ he asked, sounding and feeling more like a neanderthal than he normally cared to. ‘Because if it does, I might explode.’

‘I guess we’d better go find out.’ She led him by the hand to her bedroom. 

 

Jughead was determined to take his time with her, to show her how sensual it could be and how he wanted to worship every part of her. That, however, went out of the window, as soon as Betty wriggled out of her jeans to reveal that yes, her underwear was perfectly matching, and completely beautiful. He was completely disarmed. He had no idea how he’d got so lucky, but he was going to do his absolute best to let Betty know how special she was every single day. 

He fumbled with her bra, his hands shaking slightly. 

‘Jug? Are you okay?’

‘Mmmhmm.’

Betty touched his arm, reassuringly. ‘You know it’s just me underneath all this right?’

Jughead didn’t speak, but learnt forward to kiss her again, his tongue slipping into her mouth with just enough pressure to make her sigh with pleasure. He reached for her bra clasp again, and finally managed to undo it. 

He massaged her breasts with his hands as he kissed his way down her body, stopping just before he reached the lace of her panties. He nipped and sucked on the bottom of her stomach until Betty whined. 

‘ _ Juggie _ ,  _ please. _ ’

He pressed his mouth to the already wet lace, teasing her for just one minute more before he hooked his fingers around the thin scrap of material and pulled them down. Betty gasped as he started to lick her most sensitive part. 

 

And later, when she breathily whispered ‘ _ Harder _ , Jug.’ from underneath him, he thought all his Christmases had come at once. 

  
  


Betty had soon come to the realisation that there was nothing she enjoyed more than post-sex cuddling with Jughead. There was something very specific about the type of dozy satisfaction which came with it. As well as the way she seemed to fit neatly into his arms with her head resting on his chest. He held her like she was the most precious thing in the world. That was her excuse for cutting it so fine with timing. She knew, of course, that Veronica was going to be returning to the apartment at some point. She’d even known roughly when. But even so, she still left moving from her position, wrapped up with Jughead, until the last possible minute - when Veronica was foresight that was unrivaled, had texted her to give her a fifteen minute warning of her imminent arrival. 

‘We need to get up Jug.’ she said, reluctantly, running her hand down his chest.

‘Veronica has seen it all before. She won’t be shocked.’ he replied, sleepily.

‘No, it won’t shock her. But it will give her ample ammunition to use against us for the rest of time.’

‘S’pose.’ he murmured, but made no attempt to move. Betty shook her head affectionately and then forced herself to spring out of bed. She rummaged around her drawers and found some clothes to put on. She tried to remember if Veronica had seen what she was wearing that morning, and then decided she wasn’t fooling anyone, so just pulled on a pair of jeans and a jumper. 

Jughead still hadn’t moved.

‘Juggie. Get up! Or I will never make you a cup of coffee again.’

‘You know how to wound a man. Okay, okay.’ he grumbled, but sat up and swung his legs out of bed. 

 

By the time they heard the sharp knock on the door, followed by Veronica’s swift ‘Are you decent? If not, scurry back to your room now and we’ll never speak of this again.’ Betty and Jughead were sat on the sofa, nonchalantly watching TV as if they had done that all afternoon. The clothes they had discarded in the lounge were all tidied away, Jughead’s bag was discreetly tucked into Betty’s room, and their jackets were hung up.

‘Come in!’

 

Veronica wasn’t alone. Behind her stood Reggie, Kevin and Jake. Betty should have expected this. Veronica looked behind her at the group and raised one eyebrow. 

‘Ready?’

The four of them burst in, and Betty noticed that they were all wearing zip up hoodies. This wouldn’t be remarkable on Reggie, Jake or Kevin, but it was on Veronica.

‘3...2...1…’ Kevin shouted, and simultaneously they all unzipped their hoodies to display their  _ Team Bughead _ t-shirts. Kevin was beside himself, Veronica was smirking, and Reggie was looking a little bit sheepish.

‘Reggie! I trusted you! I thought you were going to keep Veronica in line.’ Betty exclaimed.

‘Sorry. This was too good an opportunity to give up.’

‘How the fuck did you get those printed so quickly?’ Jughead asked.

‘Where there’s a will, there’s a way.’ Veronica winked. ‘Don’t you love them?’

‘They’re certainly something.’ Betty and Jughead looked at each other, and then shrugged. They were never going to win the war against their embarrassing friends.

‘Drinkie-poos?’ Veronica suggested.

‘Yes. That sounds like an excellent idea.’ Betty agreed hastily. Jughead pulled her back into his side, wrapping his arm around her protectively.

‘You guys are such dorks…..It’s good to be back in New York.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so this is prettttty much it, aside from a Chirstmassy epilogue that I have planned out but have not written yet.... If we're lucky, knowing my seasonaility, I'll probably finish it sometime around Easter.  
> I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I've loved writing it. I'm so sorry this final chapter has taken me so long to write! Please comment if you've enjoyed it. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr - @TeapotFiction


End file.
